


Rose volée

by Fyin (Ephy)



Series: Comme un conte de fée [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Jason Todd est encore Robin quand ceci commence, M/M, Mais Tim n'est pas bien loin, Stockholm Syndrome, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 49,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Fyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dans les contes de fée, le syndrome de Stockholm n’existe pas…</i><br/><i>Mais on est à Gotham. Vous croyez vraiment que les fées sont</i> gentilles<i> ici?</i></p><p>Se faire enlever était un des mauvais côté d’être Robin ; c’était du moins ce que Dick avait prétendu. Jason ne l’avait jamais vraiment accepté : il était peut-être un sidekick mais il était le sidekick de Batman, il valait mieux que ça !<br/>Et pourtant.<br/>La porte s’ouvrit en silence ; Jason sauta sur ses pieds. Quand il reconnut la personne qui entra, il manqua de couiner.<br/>Lex Luthor lui adressa un sourire froid en entrant, Mercy Graves sur ses talons.<br/>Bordel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demoiselle en détresse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Steal a Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680649) by [Ephy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy). 



> Cette histoire va commencer à diverger peu avant la mort de Jason Todd, après quoi je mentionnerai quelques évènements du canon mais qui pourraient se produire différemment à un autre endroit ou dans un autre ordre - donc ne soyez pas surpris. Je vais essayer que ce soit facile de suivre même quand vous n'avez pas lu les comics.
> 
> Pour ceux qui ont lu la fic, j'utilise la même caractérisation que dans Street rat :)

_Les fées dévorent les bébés. Enfin, si elles existaient à Gotham, elles le feraient, n’est-ce pas ? Réaliser des souhaits est tellement has-been._

_(Il y a en fait une légende urbaine au sujet de fées noires qui enlèveraient les méchants enfants de leurs lits. Elle est essentiellement utilisée par les nounous pour calmer les enfants à leur charge – du moins, c’est ce que les gens pensent. Je veux dire, combien de légendes les gothamites n’ont-ils pas vu s’avérer ?)_

_Et pourtant. Qui croit encore aux fées, de nos jours ? Personne ! Et c’est bien triste._ J’adore _les contes de fée._

_Dans ces contes, quand une princesse est enlevée, c’est soit par un méchant soit par un gentil avec lequel elle finira par trouver le Véritable Amour._

_Vous ne me croyez pas ? Avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la Belle et la Bête ? C’est bien ce que je me disais._

_(Et ne me laissez pas expliquer comment, à l’origine, la belle-mère de la Belle au Bois dormant était une ogresse qui a essayé de dévorer ses enfants._ J’adore _les contes horribles.)_

_Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le Véritable Amour. Croyez-moi ou pas, c’est exactement ce qui m’est arrivé._

_Enfin. Vous savez. « Exactement »._

_Après tout, dans les contes de fées, le syndrome de Stockholm n’existe pas._

_Je ne suis pas une fée, mais ceci est mon histoire._

#### ***

Jason commençait à dépasser les frontières de la colère pour entrer dans la triste vallée de l’ennui.

Il s’était réveillé trois heures auparavant dans une pièce fermée dépourvue de fenêtres. Sa ceinture utilitaire ne lui avait pas été retirée mais aucun de ses outils ne semblait fonctionner sur la fichue porte – ni sur les murs, d’ailleurs. Il y avait une caméra dans le coin supérieur gauche, qu’il n’était parvenu ni à arrêter, ni à hacker, ni à détruire, même avec la glue qu’il utilisait spécifiquement pour désactiver ces petites merdes.

Sa com’ ne produisait que du son statique. Considérant le niveau de technologie des jouets de Bruce, il y avait probablement du béton armé tout autour de lui.

Il s’en sentait presque flatté. Il n’était pas un metahumain et, pourtant, ils avaient pris des mesures drastiques pour être sûrs qu’il ne saurait pas s’enfuir.

Mais nom de dieu, qu’est-ce que le villain attendait ? Et il _espérait_ que c’était un supervillain parce que ce serait juste humiliant de s’être fait avoir par n’importe qui d’autre. Il ne se rappelait même pas de ce qui s’était passé : il était en patrouille, puis – le noir. Il avait probablement été gazé pile sur le toit où il s’était trouvé.

Jason soupira et fit le tour de la cellule pour la énième fois. Il était à court d’idées.

Au moins le lit était-il confortable ?

Pas qu’il s’inquiète ou quoi que ce soit, mais quiconque l’avait enlevé était un pro. La pièce était un parfait lieu de détention. Ils n’avaient pas diminué la sécurité parce qu’il était un gosse ou toute autre raison stupide. Et ils attendaient qu’il s’énerve, ce qui était toujours une bonne technique quand on voulait des informations : ça déstabilisait la victime.

Ses seules chances étaient soit que Bruce le trouve – pas question d’attendre que ça arrive ! – soit de filer quand le Grand Méchant Supervillain se montrerait et ouvrirait la porte.

S’il venait seul, ou avec juste un garde du corps maladroit.

Se faire enlever était un des mauvais côté d’être Robin ; c’était du moins ce que Dick avait prétendu. Jason ne l’avait jamais vraiment accepté : il était peut-être un sidekick mais il était le sidekick de _Batman_ , il valait mieux que ça !

Et pourtant.

La porte s’ouvrit en silence ; Jason sauta sur ses pieds. Quand il reconnut la personne qui entra, il manqua de couiner.

Lex Luthor lui adressa un sourire froid en entrant, Mercy Graves sur ses talons.

Bruce l’avait fait mémoriser le dossier de tous les criminels majeurs – ouais, même ceux qui n’étaient pas assez fous pour opérer à Gotham – et bien qu’elle soit 100% humaine, la garde du corps de Luthor était sur sa liste rouge. Celle dont Jason devait fuir les membres à vue.

Et, bien sûr, son employeur en faisait partie également.

« Luthor. J’ignorais que tu t’abaissais à kidnapper les gens.

— Ton père adoptif est très, très contrariant dernièrement, répondit négligemment Luthor. J’ai décidé que le distraire me coûterait moins de temps que le laisser continuer. »

Jason combattit l’envie de vérifier que son masque était toujours là : il l’était. Luthor supposait sans doute juste que Batman était le père de Robin et en savait assez pour avoir remarqué qu’il y en avait eu plus d’un, d’où l’hypothèse de l’adoption. Ne pas réagir était la meilleure manière de ne lui donner aucune information.

Luthor _portait_ le label « sait probablement » sur le Batcomputer, mais tout de même.

Jason haussa les sourcils.

« Le distraire ? En m’enlevant ? Tu réalises qu’il va être encore pire lorsqu’il aura compris ? »

Luthor parvint, contre toute raison, à rendre son sourire encore plus agaçant.

« Raison pour laquelle j’ai laissé traîner ton cadavre à Gotham. »

Le cœur de Jason manqua un battement.

« Comment ça mon cadavre ?

— Le deuil est une distraction efficace. Ton corps a été trouvé ce matin et je suis certain que Bruce a déjà effectué tous les tests nécessaires. L’ADN pourrait prendre un peu plus de temps, mais…

— C’est impossible, je suis _ici_! »

Luthor sourit placidement. Connard. Jason essaya de repousser sa panique naissante – et, accessoirement, de passer par-dessus la mention du véritable nom de Bruce par un criminel majeur.

Donc il _savait_. Et ça importait peu parce que _Bruce croyait Jason mort !_ Qu’est ce qui n’allait pas chez ce mec !? Ceci n’était pas en train d’arriver, c’était _insensé_ – et il était gothamite, il reconnaissait la folie lorsqu’il la voyait en face.

« Je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler de Bizarro », commença Luthor dans son insupportable ton supérieur.

— Le clone de Superman ? Qui _n’a pas_ entendu parler de… Tu veux dire que tu m’as _cloné !?_ Mais Bizarre est tout tordu, Batman ne se ferait pas tromper par un truc pareil !

— Les problèmes de Bizarro sont liés à la difficulté de cloner les gênes kryptoniennes », fit remarquer Luthor.

Jason vira au livide. Si Luthor avait été assez bon pour cloner un _kryptonien_ , le seul à avoir réussi jusqu’à présent, bien sûr que cloner un simple humain était facile. Surtout si le clone ne devait pas être vivant et serait sans doute trouvé dans les restes d’une explosion quelque part.

Juste derrière le criminel, Graves continuait de fixer Jason du regard, ne lui laissant aucune ouverture. Elle ne le louperait pas si elle essayait de lui tirer dessus. Il ne sortirait pas d’ici tout de suite.

Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

« Pendant combien de temps comptes-tu jouer à ça? demanda enfin Jason.

— Je ne compte pas arrêter.

— Te fous pas de ma gueule, cracha Jason. Si tu ne comptais pas arrêter, tu me buterais juste. »

Luthor sembla _ravi_ de ce commentaire.

« Je pourrais avoir besoin d’une carte à jouer si jamais je… _vexe_ Batman. Et si ça n’arrive pas… Eh bien. Je ne tue pas les enfants mais tu as 15 ans, n’est-ce pas ? Tu atteindras ta majorité dans quelques années. Mes scrupules devraient s’être calmés d’ici là. »

… Sérieusement ? Luthor était en train de lui dire que, à moins qu’il ne fasse une erreur monstrueuse – ce que Luthor ne faisait jamais où il serait déjà en prison – lui, Jason, passerait ses trois prochaines années ici, seulement pour être tué ensuite ?

« Je vois que nous nous comprenons », nota placidement Luthor.

Jason repoussa à nouveau la panique, ne se permettant que la rage. Il eut un sourire déplaisant.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui t’attend. Mais c’était bien essayé, connard.

— Tu es si bas sous le sol que Superman ne peut pas t’entendre crier. Ne parlons même pas de repérer le signal envoyé par tes traceurs, même avec l’ordinateur de Bruce. De plus, ces dernières heures t’ont prouvé que tu n’es pas capable de t’enfuir par toi-même. »

Le rictus de Jason s’agrandit.

« Oh, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il _va_ être en deuil. Et tu le regretteras, parce que sans son Robin, Luthor, Batman ne s’arrête à rien.

— Laissons-le enrager, dit Luthor, dédaigneux. Il sera incapable de réfléchir correctement.

— Tu le sous-estimes. Mets une autre pièce dans la fente et joue encore une fois, bâtard. »

Tant pis pour Graves et ses flingues ! Il ne comptait pas juste attendre de mourir. Dans un mouvement fluide, Jason attaqua – un coup fut tiré – puis ce fut le noir.

#### ***

La vue depuis le bureau de Lex Luthor était stupéfiante : Metropolis s’étalait à la fenêtre, lovée autour de la tour comme une ville se devait de l’être au pied du château de son seigneur. Les clairs jours d’hiver, on pouvait voir Superman peu importe où il volait.

Ou l’abattre avec un fusil d’assaut.

« Je n’aime pas ça. »

Lex jeta un coup d’œil à Mercy par-dessus son épaule.

« Tout se passe comme prévu. »

Selon un plan qu’elle avait validé, en tant que chef de la sécurité. Elle serra les lèvres. Lex se retourna vers la ville, conscient de la raison de son déplaisir.

Elle n’aimait pas les enfants et elle n’aimait pas que des personnes dangereuses se trouvent à proximité, même enfermées dans une cellule. Les gens tendaient à se voir soudainement dotés de superpouvoirs sans raison apparentes, ces dernières années.

Jason Todd était à la fois un enfant et dangereux.

Il exsudait d’une rage à peine retenue, probablement acquise durant ses années passé dans la rue. À cause d’elle, il aurait sans doute fini en prison ou mort jeune s’il n’avait pas été adopté.

Son entraînement auprès de Bruce ne lui avait pas donné assez de discipline pour maîtriser cette colère. À la place, il avait reçu plus de moyens pour atteindre ses buts – des buts induits par cette même colère.

Heureusement, Lex doutait qu’aucun de ceux-ci soient plus structurés que « mettre son poing dans la figure des gens ». Pour l’instant. Bruce n’avait pas réussi à lui donner un but.

Mhh. Peut-être pouvait-il en faire quelque chose.

« Pourquoi lui avoir dit que vous comptiez le tuer ? » demanda Mercy.

Elle ne cillait pas en posant la question, davantage ennuyée par le mensonge que par ses intentions potentiellement meurtrières. Ce n’était pas sa place de le questionner mais il pouvait lui répondre malgré tout.

« Je ne veux pas qu’il espère s’en sortir un jour. »

Il pouvait presque l’ _entendre_ froncer les sourcils.

« Il n’aurait pas accepté l’idée que je compte le garder enfermé _ad vitam aeternam_ , élabora-t-il. Puisque je n’opère pas à Gotham, Bruce ne lui aura pas donné une explication détaillée de mes objectifs habituels. »

Cela au moins était clair, étant donné que l’enfant l’avait cru lorsque Lex avait prétendu que son âge lui donnait des scrupules. Pour un enfant des rues, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

« Donc. Combien de temps avant qu’il mette un des gardes hors d’état de nuire ? »

Il n’avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que Mercy fronçait davantage les sourcils. Elle s’était personnellement occupée de la sécurité autour du détenu.

« Une semaine, répondit-elle enfin. Peut-être trois jours. »

Lex sourit à sa propre réflexion dans la vitre. Bien. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’il s’ennuyait. Si l’enfant pouvait le distraire, peut-être amenderait-il ses plans au sujet de son futur.

#### ***

Jason revint à lui dans la même pièce avec à peine un bleu. La garce avait utilisé un tranquillisant. Eh bien, ça valait mieux que de se retrouver avec une balle dans la tête.

Il remua, puis réalisa qu’il ne portait plus son masque. Il s’assit d’un bond. Sa ceinture manquait également à l’appel. Après une rapide vérification, il constata qu’il en allait de même pour le reste de ses outils.

Donc ils lui avaient pris ses armes cette fois. Ils s’en étaient sans doute abstenus la première fois uniquement pour lui prouver qu’il ne saurait pas s’enfuir même _avec_ leur aide, afin de le convaincre qu’il en serait incapable sans.

Ouais, bien sûr. Comme si ça allait l’empêcher de réessayer.

Il se leva. Puisque Luthor avait pris son masque, Jason espérait qu’il aurait droit à un pantalon. Ce qu’un Dick Grayson de 12 ans avait considéré comme le top de la mode dix ans auparavant pouvait au mieux être qualifié d’ _excentrique_ – et Jason ne faisait pas dans l’excentrique. Des bottines de lutin, sérieusement.

Ok, donc la sécurité _était_ bonne. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite.

Le lit était soudé au sol. Pas de drap. Table et chaise, soudées aussi. Pas d’autres meubles. Pas de fenêtre, bien sûr, la seule sortie étant la porte. Il y avait une petite conduite d’aération dans le coin supérieur gauche de la pièce, bien trop étroite pour que Jason puisse s’y glisser, même s’il avait été capable de l’ouvrir. Mais à un moment ou l’autre, quelqu’un devrait bien entrer pour lui amener de la nourriture.

Jason renifla.

Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une heure plus tard, il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il se prépara à attaquer, attendant que la porte s’ouvre…

Sur putain d’ _androïde_ – et du type militaire.

« Bordel de… »

Ces trucs ne faisaient pas d’erreurs, ne se faisaient pas avoir par des mensonges, ne pensaient pas qu’il n’était qu’un enfant. En plus, ils étaient horriblement difficiles à désactiver. _Merde._ Il emmerdait Luthor et sa putain de cervelle.

« Bon-appétit, Robin, dit la chose d’une voix mécanique, posant un plateau de nourriture sur la table.

— Si-vous-avez-besoin-de-quoi-que-ce-soit, nous-sommes-programmés-pour-répondre-à-vos-besoins », déclara un second androïde depuis la porte.

Ok, ils n’étaient _pas_ en train de le sous-estimer. Il devrait se sentir flatté mais ça commençait plutôt à lui courir sur le système.

« Tous mes besoins, hein ? »

Jason ne fit pas la blague sexuelle facile – personne n’était là pour l’apprécier – et alla droit au but.

« Faites-moi sortir.

— Je-crains-ne-pas-pouvoir, Robin.

— Sans blague. »

Il les emmerdait.

« Je peux avoir d’autres vêtements ?

— Des-vêtements-seront-amenés-avec-le-prochain-repas, acquiesça l’androïde.

— Évitez les couleurs vives, ajouta Jason. Du bleu, du gris, du noir. »

Mieux valait se montrer prudent. Si Luthor avait le sens de l’humour, il pouvait décider de l’habiller en vert et rouge.

« Votre-requête-a-été-notée. »

Ce n’était pas un oui. Jason lui jeta un regard noir.

L’androïde s’en ficha éperdument.

« Bon-appétit. »

Il se tourna pour sortir.

C’était l’ouverture que Jason attendait – et il ne la loupa pas.

Il déséquilibra l’androïde d’un coup de pied et utilisa son propre poids pour l’écraser contre le mur, puis se tendit comme pour attaquer celui attendant à la porte. Celui-ci réagit comme prévu, tirant un laser. Jason prit appui sur l’androïde au sol pour éviter, le repoussant à terre au passage.

Le robot n’eut pas le temps de se relever ; le laser traversa son armure. Jason attrapa les circuits mis à nu et tira, le désactivant de façon permanente. Il évita le second androïde qui essayait d’attraper son bras et se retrouva dans le couloir.

Entre deux autres androïdes, qui pointaient leurs armes vers lui.

« Veuillez-retourner-dans-votre-chambre.

— Allez au diable! »

Mais, hey, ils _avaient_ des flingues. Jason leur lança un regard venimeux et retourna à l’intérieur. Le robot détruit gisait au sol ; ils le tirèrent dehors et sortirent.

Jason s’assit à la table et entama son repas. Manquer une opportunité de remplir son estomac était impensable quand on savait ce que le mot « faim » signifiait. La nourriture était en fait assez bonne, quoique pas autant que celle préparée par Alfred. Toujours meilleure que ce à quoi il s’était attendu, vu qu’il était un prisonnier.

Il était en train de terminer quand la porte s’ouvrit sur Luthor.

« J’ai entendu dire que tu avais détruit un de mes androïdes, annonça-t-il, sourcils haussés. Pas que cela me préoccupe, mais ils coûtent plusieurs milliers de dollars. Merci de les avoir testés pour moi, d’ailleurs. »

Jason eut un sourire mauvais. Il ne supportait même pas l’ _odeur_ de ce type.

« Tu auras accès à une salle d’entraînement, continua Luthor. Cela te donnera l’opportunité de détruire du matériel plus abordable. »

Et tout autant d’opportunité de filer. Jason sourit davantage. Ça devrait le faire.

#### ***

Batman était en colère. Il était en colère et en deuil. Tim ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir à cela ; il était juste un fan parmi tant d’autres. Bon, il connaissait la véritable identité de Batman, mais tout de même…

Jason Todd était mort.

Tim était allé à son enterrement, invisible au milieu la foule. Ses parents avaient reçu une invitation, comme la plupart des gothamites de la haute société. Ils n’étaient pas venus – ils se trouvaient au Brésil – mais personne ne remarqua que Tim n’était pas accompagné.

Il avait reconnu quelques visages – Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Jim Gordon et sa fille, Barbara. Tim avait noté l’étrange absence de Dick Grayson. Il se ne trouvait peut-être pas sur Terre en ce moment. Tim avait entendu que quelque chose occupait les Titans, mais n’était pas parvenu à apprendre exactement quoi.

Ç’avait été triste. Bien sûr, tous les enterrements l’étaient, mais ici… Tim avait remarqué comment les amis de Bruce étaient là pour le supporter moralement, lui, pas pour pleurer eux-mêmes. Personne n’avait pleuré, en fait. Ce n’était pas le style de Bruce ni d’Alfred.

Peut-être était-ce juste parce qu’ils étaient tous si forts. Mais tout de même…

Tim soupira. Il ignorait comment réagir. Il devait juste _agir_.

Peut-être devrait-il parler à Dick quand celui-ci serait de retour. Batman était seul et endeuillé – et il avait besoin de son Robin.

#### ***

_Ah, oui. Je suis sûr que vous savez tous comment ça se termina. La plupart des gens furent vraiment heureux du résultat – mais certains… Eh bien._

_Quoiqu’il en soit, ceci devint seulement important plus tard. Pour l’instant, concentrons-nous sur ce qui arriva entre ce bon vieux Lex et ce môme de Jason. C’est bien plus amusant..._

#### ***

La salle d’entraînement était de _qualité_. Jason pouvait concéder que Luthor ne se satisfaisait que du meilleur matériel.

Jason avait malheureusement été déplacé vers une autre cellule, juste en face de la salle. Il aurait toujours une ouverture chaque fois que les androïdes l’escorteraient d’un côté à l’autre du couloir, mais il avait espéré plus.

En attendant, il pouvait en profiter un peu.

Un des murs était constitué d’une vitre, sans doute incassable, donnant sur un bureau. Bien, il fallait vérifier ça, n’est-ce pas ? Jason lui donna un coup de poing, puis de pied. Les baskets fournies par les androïdes étaient bien plus confortables que les bottines de lutin que Dick avait choisies pour son costume, mais étaient encore loin de valoir les combat boots que Jason préférait. Enfin, c’était suffisant pour voir qu’il était incapable de briser le verre par lui-même.

Il fouilla la salle pour trouver un outil qu’il pourrait utiliser.

Les grosses machines de musculation étaient, bien sûr, soudées au sol. Le reste du matériel disponible était soit inutilisable – tapis et autres trucs – ou soigneusement attachées à un mur – cordes à sauter et haltères. Il passa une solide heure à essayer d’en dénouer une mais les cordes métalliques qui les retenaient étaient trop dures pour plier.

Quand ses doigts lui firent trop mal, il décida de se permettre une petite pause et répéta quelques katas. Après tout, il devait rester en forme s’il voulait une chance de s’enfuir.

Il commençait à peine à se détendre lorsqu’il vit Luthor entrer dans l’autre moitié de la pièce, à travers la vitre. L’homme lui jeta un coup d’œil puis s’assit tranquillement, ouvrant son journal pour le lire. Graves s’installa sur une chaise près de la porte.

Ils se foutaient de sa gueule.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Visiblement, je lis.

— Tu peux aller lire ailleurs ! »

Luthor l’ignora. Jason reprit son entraînement, l’observant du coin du regard. Il était sûr que le criminel en faisait autant. Il sentait le poids de son attention.

Il n’aimait pas ça.

#### ***

Le lendemain, Luthor vint dans l’après-midi. Jason l’ignora.

#### ***

Le jour suivant, il était de nouveau là. Et le suivant aussi.

#### ***

Ça commençait à devenir vraiment _agaçant_. Il n’était pas un animal de zoo !

Comment diable Luthor trouvait-il tant de temps à dépenser ici ? Bien sûr, il pouvait travailler au bureau de l’autre côté de la vitre aussi bien que dans celui se trouvant au sommet de la LexTower, mais tout de même.

Ils devaient se trouver dans le sous-sol de cette même tour.

Ce qui signifiait que Jason se trouvait en plein milieu de Metropolis, juste sous le nez de Superman, et que personne ne l’avait remarqué. Pas qu’il se soit attendu à mieux venant de Kal-je-suis-un-connard-bourré-de-préjugés-El, qui n’était même pas capable d’ _arrêter sa propre Némésis_.

#### ***

Jason termina le dernier mouvement de son kata – et bondit. Luthor se trouvait pile en face de lui, à quelques centimètres seulement de l’autre côté la vitre, et il l’observait.

« Tu veux que je meure d’une putain d’attaque cardiaque !? » explosa Jason, avant de réaliser qu’il venait de briser le silence.

Luthor lui adressa un sourire supérieur.

« Je ferai attention de te prévenir la prochaine fois. »

Jason se détourna, furieux contre lui-même.

#### ***

Le jour suivant, Luthor le salua en arrivant. Jason ne répondit pas

« Ton enterrement a été charmant, dit Luthor tout en lisant son journal. Vraiment dommage que ton frère n’ait pas pu s’y rendre. »

Jason avait vu la grande photo en première page. C’était le _Gotham Gazette_ , pas l’habituel _Economic Times_ ni le _Daily Planet_. Et il datait. Le salaud ne l’avait amené que pour lui montrer à quel point tout le monde le croyait effectivement mort.

Jason ne daigna pas répondre, préférant plutôt frapper le sac de sable.

Il commençait à en avoir vraiment, _vraiment_ assez de Luthor. Il n’y avait pas d’autre putain d’être humain dans le coin – Graves ne comptait définitivement pas – et cela lui pesait presque autant que d’être enfermé.

Et maintenant que Luthor avait enfin commencé à parler, il était imbuvable.

« Batman a été un peu trop préoccupé aujourd’hui pour arrêter mon dernier plan machiavélique près de Gotham, ajouta-t-il. Apparemment, son deuil se poursuit. »

Bon ok, peut-être n’avait-il pas utilisé les termes « plan machiavélique » mais c’était assez proche en ce qui concernait Jason. Il se fichait de ce que Luthor faisait et ne voulait vraiment pas l’écouter s’en vanter.

Ce qu’il voulait, c’était _lui mettre son poing dans la figure_.

#### ***

Lex trouvait tout à fait fascinante la manière dont l’enfant luttait contre la nature humaine. La plupart des gens, se retrouvant isolés, essayeraient de parler à leur geôlier afin d’en appeler à sa compassion ou juste pour partager une conversation.

Mais pas Jason Todd. Jason Todd essayait de l’ _ignorer_.

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait qu’échouer à long terme, mais le fait qu’il essaye malgré tout était… intéressant. Lex faisait de son mieux pour que ce soit difficile et allait l’observer chaque fois qu’il en avait l’occasion. Cela prit cependant plusieurs semaines pour que l’enfant daigne enfin admettre sa présence, et seulement par surprise.

Lex s’ennuyait depuis bien longtemps. Il était ravi d’avoir enfin un nouveau projet avec lequel jouer.

Étant donné que l’enfant tendait à s’énerver facilement, il décida de le provoquer. Cela fonctionnait assez bien mais Todd possédait plus de discipline que Lex ne l’avait escompté : il se montrait capable de reporter sa rage sur des cibles adaptées, comme le sac de sable. Quoique limité, ce self-control plut à Lex. Il n’aurait pas gaspillé son temps avec quelqu’un se brisant trop aisément.

Cependant, l’enfant restait un enfant. Lex avait manipulé des hommes adultes pour qu’ils agissent comme il le souhaitait.

Il l’irrita donc de diverses manières, n’essayant même pas de se montrer subtil. Étant donné qu’il était la seule personne disponible – Mercy avait veillé à se montrer aussi bavarde qu’une porte de prison lorsqu’ils se trouvaient à portée d’oreille – Todd n’avait pas l’occasion de décharger sa colère sur qui que ce soit d’autre. De plus, Lex prenait soin de l’énerver davantage juste avant la fin du temps qui lui était imparti dans la salle de sport, pour être sûr qu’il n’aurait même pas l’ _espace_ de se détendre en faisant de l’exercice, rageant plutôt dans sa petite cellule.

Et ça marchait. Quoiqu’il continue d’éviter de lui adresser la parole, Jason Todd ne pouvait plus se permettre de l’ _ignorer_ , à présent.

Quand il fut certain que l’enfant était prêt, Lex renvoya Mercy et entra dans l’autre moitié de la pièce.

#### ***

Jason aurait dû être méfiant, ou au moins prudent, en voyant Luthor entrer dans la salle d’entraînement. Il _prit_ le temps de vérifier que Graves n’était pas dans le coin mais lorsqu’il vit que tel n’était pas le cas – il n’hésita pas. Son poing atteignit la pommette de Luthor avec un _crac_ des plus satisfaisants.

Un coup l’atteignit en pleine figure en réponse. Surpris, il donna un coup de pied à Luthor pour le faire reculer et pris un peu de distance. Mais bordel !? Ce type était supposé se reposer sur la robotique et ses gardes du corps pour se défendre, pas être capable de se battre !

Le criminel lui adressa un sourire supérieur. Une entaille était apparue sur sa pommette où Jason l’avait frappé, mais il semblait plus amusé qu’agacé.

Que pouvait faire Jason si ce n’était sourire en retour – et attaquer ?

Luthor le contra. Étant un adulte, le connard était plus massif que Jason. Il avait aussi visiblement eu un entraînement aux arts martiaux quoiqu’il soit très loin du niveau de Bruce.

Gamin de la haute qui se prenait pour un combattant hein ? Eh bien, il allait lui montrer.

Jason joua sur sa vitesse pour donner quelques coups sur le flanc de Luthor, puis tourna rapidement sur lui-même, visant son genou avec un coup vicieux qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’entraînement de Bruce et tout avec les années qu’il avait passé dans la rue.

Luthor agrippa sa cheville à mi-mouvement et la tourna, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Jason tomba au sol avec un glapissement.

« On sous-estime son adversaire, Robin ? » se moqua Luthor.

Jason le fusilla du regard.

« Je t’emmerde !

— Je suis un peu rouillé, les mauvais côtés d’être un génie entré à l’université à 15 ans… mais je viens de Suicide Slums. »

Le sourire du criminel était à présent plus prédateur que sarcastique. Jason renifla. Donc, il n’était pas né dans la classe dirigeante.

« Ohh, pauvre chéri, dis m’en plus sur ton enfance malheureuse. »

Jason réattaqua sans attendre sa réponse, plus prudent cette fois. Pas question que ce type l’arrête pour longtemps, pas s’il s’y mettait _vraiment_. Il le toucha sur la rate, puis sur son bon sang de sourire. _Pourquoi_ était-il encore en train de sourire !?

« Avec grand plaisir, dit Luthor. Elle m’a appris beaucoup. D’abord, que des parents drogués se trouvaient bien mieux noyés dans la rivière de Metropolis. »

Jason perdit presque sa concentration à cette remarque, ce qui expliqua ce qui arriva ensuite.

« Ensuite, que les scrupules sont pour les faibles. »

Sur quoi Luthor sortit un putain de _taser_ de la poche de son costume et s’en servit contre Jason avant que celui-ci puisse esquiver. Jason se laissa tomber sur le sol pour rouler loin de lui. Cela mis quelques pas entre eux mais lorsqu’il voulut se relever, il retomba aussitôt sur le sol. Ses muscles brûlaient de la douleur causée par la charge électrique.

Il parvint à se mettre à genou et lança un regard noir au criminel.

« Enfin, ‘n’amenez pas un couteau à un combat au couteau, amenez un flingue’, conclut Luthor. Quoique dans le cas qui nous intéresse, un taser semblait suffisant. »

Bordel. Jason avait presque envie de crier que c’était de la _triche_ mais, eh, il avait vécu dans la rue lui aussi. Luthor avait raison. Se refuser un avantage était stupide.

Les lèvres de Jason se tordirent en un sourire sauvage.

Puis il nota autre chose. Il y avait toujours une trace de sang sur la joue de Luthor, là où s’était trouvée l’éraflure – mais cette dernière avait disparu. Qu’est-ce que… ?

« Des nanomachines », répondit le criminel à sa question informulée.

Voilà qui était… _fascinant_. Mais impossible que Luthor lui en dise plus sur le sujet, n’est-ce pas ?

Eh bien, Jason n’avait rien à perdre.

« Comment ça marche ?

— Simplement, elles recousent les cellules ensemble. Je suis assez fier de cette invention spécifique. »

 _Fier de cette invention spécifique_ , connard de génie. Évidemment que le fichu criminel était capable d’être à la fois le PDG d’une entreprise internationale et la Némésis d’un monstre surpuissant, _et_ de trouver le temps de développer des technologies pareilles dans ses loisirs.

« Tu n’as pas des gens pour inventer ça pour toi ? » cracha-t-il.

Luthor sembla désappointé.

« Jason, comment penses-tu que je me suis sorti des Slums ? »

Son ton hérissa l’adolescent. Il sonnait comme _Bruce_ , sauf que Bruce avait le droit de lui parler sur ce ton.

« Et j’ai demandé comment ça marchait, pas ce que ça faisait », souligna Jason, s’appuyant contre le mur pour se remettre sur ses pieds malgré ses membres tremblants.

Luthor le jaugea, comme s’il se demandait s’il était capable d’appréhender le concept. Jason le fusilla du regard.

Puis, à sa grande surprise, Luthor acquiesça.

« Nous en reparlerons demain. Sauf si tu espères comprendre les détails de la dernière technologie de pointe développée par LexCorp sans base ? »

Jason renifla sans répondre. _Bien sûr_ qu’il ne comprendrait pas. Mais être ignorant ne signifiait pas être stupide !

Luthor parut amusé par sa détermination.

« Très bien. Je te suggère de retourner à ta cellule et de dormir ; j’enverrai quelques androïdes t’escorter. Tu auras besoin que ces muscles soient fonctionnels si tu veux apprendre quoi que ce soit. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit, laissant un Jason furieux derrière lui.

#### ***

Jason avait espéré que Luthor lui montre quelque chose d’intéressant. Il comptait poser des questions sur les nanomachines, leurs applications possibles, leur coûts, leur complexité, et comment les rendre assez abordables pour qu’elles entrent sur le marché…

Pourquoi s’était-il montré si _crédule ?_ Le criminel revint le lendemain avec des livres.

Des _livres !_

Jason lui lança un regard peu amène et prit le premier livre de la pile présentée par l’androïde – Luthor se trouvait à nouveau de l’autre côté de la vitre. Au moins traitaient-ils des théories de l’électricité. Il aimait ce genre de truc. Il s’y connaissait un peu.

Ç’avait commencé comme une compétence de survie, pour rentrer dans certains immeubles et y trouver un abri ou de la nourriture. Comme il avait aimé ça, il avait essayé d’en apprendre plus sur le sujet quand Bruce l’avait adopté. Malheureusement, ç’avait été trop compliqué pour qu’il puisse continuer. Les livres du manoir ne s’adressaient pas à des gamins des rues. Bruce lui-même ne voyait pas l’intérêt de lui enseigner sur le sujet et le conseilla plutôt de se concentrer sur le retard qu’il avait par rapport au programme scolaire de base.

Il avait eu raison. Jason avait quitté l’école quand il s’était retrouvé dans la rue à dix ans et avait eu du mal à y retourner. Il avait détesté être enfermé à l’intérieur toute la journée avec des enfants plus jeunes et des adultes qui le jugeaient, certains qu’il était stupide parce qu’il était en retard.

Et il détestait devoir apprendre dans des _livres_.

« Qu’est-ce que je suis supposé faire avec ces putain de trucs ?

— Je suis sûr que tu peux t’en sortir, répondit Luthor. Tu l’ouvres et tu regardes les jolies lettre. Elles forment des mots. Tu n’as pas besoin que je t’amène un dictionnaire, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le putain de super-génie pouvait aller _se faire voir_.

« Cesse de te plaindre. »

Luthor ouvrit son ordinateur portable.

« Tu voulais savoir comment les nanomachines fonctionnaient ? Étudie les bases, puis on verra. Ce n’est pas comme si tu n’avais pas du temps à tuer.

— Tu surestimes ma curiosité », cracha Jason.

Luthor se mit au travail, l’ignorant royalement. L’androïde laissa les livres sur un bureau qui était apparu dans la salle d’entraînement durant la nuit – et soudé au sol, bien sûr. Jason jeta un regard mauvais à la vitre et retourna s’entraîner. Peut-être que s’il imaginait le visage de Luthor sur le punchingball, ça lui remonterait le moral.

Deux heures plus tard, ses muscles commencèrent à protester, comme d’habitude. Luthor avait quitté son ordinateur pour décrocher son téléphone. Jason n’entendait pas un mot de sa conversation : apparemment, la vitre pouvait aussi être insonorisée.

Jason continua de frapper le punchingball.

Une heure de plus et il n’avait plus de souffle. Il devait arrêter : il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se froisser un muscle. Luthor le soignerait sans doute mais – pas question.

Les livres l’attendaient sur le bureau.

Jason prit une douche. Tout était automatisé. Il n’y avait pas de miroir, rien qu’il puisse utiliser comme arme. Il s’était presque cassé un os lorsqu’il avait essayé de sortir un carrelage du béton. Même pour se sécher, il n’avait pas droit à une serviette mais à de l’air chaud qui fonctionnait très bien sans lui donner aucun outil avec lequel il pourrait travailler. Quand il devait se raser – ce qui n’arrivait pas encore tous les jours – un androïde s’en chargeait et les mains de Jason étaient attachées dans son dos.

Eh bien, au moins ne devait-il pas subir sa propre sueur.

Jason regarda la salle de sport, épuisé. Il pourrait peut-être reprendre l’entraînement au soir. Entretemps…

Il soupira, et s’assit au bureau.

#### ***

Lex sentait le regard de Mercy peser sur lui. Agacé, il continua de lire le dernier rapport de laboratoire sur le nouveau exosquelette que LexCorp allait vendre à l’armée américaine.

Puis, il songea que ça pouvait être à cause de l’enfant, et leva les yeux.

« Quoi ? aboya-t-il, irrité par l’interruption.

— Todd a essayé de me parler. »

Lex battit des cils à cette déclaration. Depuis son arrivée, l’enfant avait essayé d’ignorer Lex, bien sûr – mais Mercy… Il la voyait exactement comme il voyait les androïdes. Ce qui était sage de sa part. Mercy était à la fois plus dangereuse et moins corruptible qu’eux.

« Qu’a-t-il dit ?

— " _Que veut-il de moi, bordel ?_ " » cita-t-elle, avec une bonne imitation de la voix plus grave de l’adolescent.

Lex haussa les sourcils.

« Qu’as-tu répondu ?

— Rien. »

Lex ne put retenir un sourire à cette réponse. L’absence de réaction de Mercy était, bien sûr, la bonne façon de gérer la situation. Lex ne voulait pas que l’enfant la considère comme une aide potentielle, même juste pour gratter quelques informations inutiles sur ses intentions à son égard.

« Il est ici depuis deux mois, constata-t-il. Que penses-tu de lui ?

— Il est dangereux. »

Il pouvait compter sur Mercy pour pointer du doigt ce qui la dérangeait le plus en premier. Lex attendit qu’elle élabore.

« Il se bat bien, admit-elle avec réticence. Et il étudie.

— Quoiqu’il déteste ça. »

Elle y réfléchit un moment.

« Il se considère peut-être incompétent en la matière. »

L’idée surpris Lex. La plupart des gens se considéraient plus intelligents qu’ils ne l’étaient vraiment et l’enfant avait toujours semblé connaître sa valeur exacte. Cependant…

Bruce était un génie selon la plupart des standards. Dick Grayson, quoique loin d’égaler son ancien mentor, n’était pas non plus complètement stupide et se trouvait à la tête de son équipe. Les quelques autres alliés que Bruce acceptait autour de lui de temps en temps, comme Barbara Gordon, étaient tous largement au-dessus de la moyenne.

Était-ce possible que Jason Todd n’ait pas réalisé que lui aussi ?

Était-ce possible que _Bruce non plus ?_ En fait, cela semblait tout à fait probable, venant de lui.

« Il était encore un an en retard à l’école », songea Lex à voix haute.

Elle n’eut pas à vérifier son dossier pour confirmer.

« Et ses résultats étaient loin d’être parfaits, ajouta-t-elle. Il échoue dans deux cours, n’a qu’un ou deux B pour équilibrer cela, surtout des D et C. »

Ah oui, et par ailleurs…

« Quels étaient les résultats de Grayson au même âge ? »

Cette fois, elle dut vérifier sur son ordinateur, mais seulement pour avoir une réponse précise.

« Un B- en sciences que tu avais noté comme causé par une affaire ayant mal tourné, dit-elle. Seulement des A dans les autres classes. »

Lex secoua la tête. Les gens tendaient à beaucoup trop regarder les résultats du système d’éducation nationale qui, pourtant, ne répondait qu’aux besoins de la moyenne, excluant trop de gens dotés de dons plus spécifiques.

« Aucun des livres que nous lui avons donné n’était destiné à un niveau scolaire spécifique, n’est-ce pas ? »

Mercy lui jeta un regard noir. Bien sûr qu’ils ne l’étaient pas. L’enfant n’avait pas réalisé qu’ils étaient au-dessus de son niveau – pas de beaucoup, pour l’instant, mais assez pour que ce soit pertinent. Surtout en sachant qu’il apprenait essentiellement seul, ne posant des questions que lorsqu’il en ressentait le besoin. Habituellement pas des questions stupides.

« Continuons ainsi.

— Bien sûr, Lex. »

Lex sourit puis retourna au document envoyé par sa section Recherche et Développement, corrigeant leurs plans tout en lisant. L’enfant continuait d’être amusant, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Peut-être qu’il pouvait être plus qu’un sidekick.

#### ***

Pendant des semaines et des semaines, Jason ne fit rien d’autre. C’en devenait presque une routine, ce qui le rendait plus furieux que tout le reste. Se lever, manger, s’entraîner, se doucher, étudier, essayer de s’échapper, dormir.

Jason n’ _aimait_ même pas lire. Il n’avait juste rien d’autre à faire. Et peut-être que les livres étaient intéressants.

Parfois, il ignorait Luthor pendant plusieurs jours d’affilée, mais il finissait toujours par lui parler. Il n’y avait personne d’autre _à qui_ parler.

Au moins, il pouvait râler sur le gars. Quand il pointait du doigt les points les plus obscurs de la théorie, il parvenait parfois à ennuyer Luthor suffisamment pour qu’il s’arrache à son écran pour lui donner quelques explications.

Il n’était pas un mauvais professeur mais il parlait toujours de manière si _théorique_. Le cerveau de Jason allait finir par fondre.

« Tu peux pas juste me _montrer !?_  » finit-il par demander, le sang pulsant à ses tempes.

Les portes de la salle d’entraînement s’ouvrirent. Jason en fut tellement surpris qu’il ne saisit même pas l’opportunité d’attaquer – la dernière fois qu’il l’avait fait, Graves était intervenue avant même qu’il puisse atteindre Luthor, de toute façon. Elle n’était pas là pour l’instant mais les androïdes pouvaient se montrer tout aussi rapides.

« Par ici. »

Au point où il en était, Jason avait juste envie de voir autre chose que la salle de sport et sa fichue cellule. Il suivit Luthor dans les couloirs, deux androïdes derrière eux. Ils traversèrent quelques portes – toutes sécurisées. Sur chacune, Jason nota plusieurs caméras et un lecteur d’empreintes en plus du code. Il prit tout de même note des chiffres tapés par Luthor, au cas où.

Puis ils arrivèrent à un laboratoire.

C’en était définitivement un, ou peut-être un atelier, quoiqu’il soit bien moins organisé que ce à quoi Jason s’attendait venant de Luthor. Des morceaux de technologie inachevée se trouvaient çà et là dans des boites, apparemment là où elles avaient été utilisées la dernière fois. Des machines à demi terminées étaient alignées sur les étagères. L’androïde qu’il avait détruit trainait dans un coin. Sur une table, une main robotique était connectée à une sorte de générateur.

Jason béa. Il se sentait comme la première fois qu’il était entré dans la Cave.

« Je ne veux pas savoir combien ça coûte, grommela-t-il, avançant vers la main pour la voir de plus près.

— Quelques milliards de dollars, R&D inclus. »

Jason laissa échapper un bruit de gorge étrangle. Plusieurs _milliards de dollars !?_ Ok, Luthor était riche, mais…

« C’est du gaspillage, déclara Jason.

— C’est de l’entraînement. »

Luthor débrancha la main à moitié finie et s’assit pour se remettre à travailler dessus. Il attrapait ses outils sans avoir besoin de regarder, sachant apparemment avec précision où chaque chose se trouvait dans la pièce. Jason s’était attendu à recevoir quelques explications – mais il commençait à s’habituer à la manière que Luthor avait de ne pas faire ce qu’on attendait de lui.

Après quelque temps, Jason tira une autre chaise vers le bureau et s’y assit pour regarder.

Les mouvements de Luthor étaient fluides. Il ne paraissait pas réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait mais Jason commençait à réaliser exactement à quel point cet homme était intelligent. Il avait l’habitude d’être entouré de génies comme Bruce et Babs – mais ceci était encore à un autre niveau.

« Il y en a un terminé dans le deuxième tiroir à ta gauche », dit Luthor.

Jason alla le prendre. Luthor l’ignora, donc il supposa qu’il pouvait jouer avec. Eh bien, voilà qui était bien plus intéressant qu’un putain de livre. Il prit le temps de sélectionner quelques tournevis et commença à le démonter.

Les heures passèrent tranquillement. De temps en temps, il regardait Luthor assembler une partie plus complexe, puis il désassemblait la même partie sur le bras sur lequel il travaillait. C’était beaucoup plus facile après avoir observé comment elle était montée en premier lieu.

C’était fascinant de voir une technologie d’aussi haut niveau réduit à ses éléments les plus élémentaires. On aurait presque dit qu’il était possible d’en faire un chez soi, mais c’était faux : il fallait des micro-puces spéciales pour que ça marche, pas juste des câbles de métal. Mais tout de même.

Après un certain temps, Jason essaya de réassembler certains morceaux. Ce n’était pas facile ; il était en train de détruire les matériaux en les manipulant incorrectement. Il les avait sans doute détruits déjà en désassemblant. La main ne fonctionnerait jamais à présent – mais s’il en dégottait une autre, eh bien, peut-être serait-il capable de la désassembler proprement cette fois.

« La robotique, mon hobby », dit Luthor.

Jason tressaillit. Il avait presque oublié la présence du criminel et, apparemment, le type l’avait observé à nouveau.

« Hobby de gosse de riche », grinça-t-il, irrité par son propre manque d’attention.

Bruce aurait sa peau pour s’être relâché ainsi. Il s’était laissé vulnérable à une attaque. Il n’essayait même pas de _fuir_.

« J’ai le droit de profiter de mon argent, disait Luthor. J’ai travaillé dur pour l’obtenir. Park Row n’a rien de pire que les Slums.

— Oui, oui, la tienne était pire que la mienne, on sait », commenta Jason.

Puis il attrapa un tournevis et visa l’œil de Luthor. L’androïde le plus proche attrapa son bras avant qu’il ne puisse même l’égratigner, métal inamovible autour de son poignet.

« Je _t’emmerde_ , cria Jason.

— Ramenez-le à la salle de sport. Il a visiblement besoin d’exercice. »

Jason se tordit et hurla quand la deuxième main métallique de l’androïde se referma autour de son autre bras. Il ne pouvait pas s’enfuir, pas s’ils le tenaient comme ça, il ne pouvait même pas les attaquer il ne pouvait pas bouger il ne pouvait pas fuir _il devait fuir bordel_.

Ils le traînèrent dans les couloirs, jusqu’à la salle de sport. Il continua de se débattre mais c’était une mission impossible, ils étaient trop forts, personne n’était supposé être aussi fort ! Ils refermèrent la porte derrière lui et il vit Luthor, derrière la putain de vitre, qui le regardait.

« Va te faire foutre, _va te faire foutre !_  »

Jason donna un coup contre la vitre, puis un autre. Puis un autre. Puis. Un. Autre. Sa peau se brisa, ses os gémirent. Le verre ne frémit même pas.

« Ne deviens pas fou, commenta Luthor. Tu m’ennuierais.

— Me tueras-tu enfin, alors ? » demanda Jason.

Luthor rit. Jason cracha sur la vitre, dégoûté, puis se roula en boule dans un coin, luttant pour retenir ses larmes. Il n’allait jamais sortir d’ici. Il _devait_ sortir d’ici.

Il devait fuir, ou il allait devenir _fou_.

#### ***

Bien sûr, Luthor ne le laissa pas partir. Cependant, il amena davantage de livres – des histoires militaires, ou historiques, de droit, un peu de tout – et l’emmena de temps en temps au laboratoire. Il commença aussi à jouer aux échecs et à d’autres stupides jeux de stratégie avec lui. Au travers de la vitre, bien sûr.

C’était une vaine tentative pour le distraire à la fois de son ennui et du fait qu’il restait un prisonnier.

Jason ignorait si ça améliorait sa situation ou si ça la rendait pire. Déjà, il voulait toujours mettre son poing dans la gueule de Luthor. Luthor restait un ennemi. Ensuite, _Luthor était un génie_ et n’allait sûrement pas faire semblant. Jason continuait de perdre encore et encore ce qui rendait les gens frustrants au mieux.

Il devenait meilleur. Il était _sûr_ qu’il devenait meilleur. Mais c’était quantité négligeable face à Luthor. Et le connard continuait de travailler sur son ordinateur pendant leurs parties ! Qu’il aille se faire foutre.

« Tes jeux sont pénibles. Tes livres sont pénibles.

— Ce serait compliqué d’expliquer à des techniciens télécom pourquoi je veux installer une télévision dans un sous-sol secret, n’est-ce pas ? Alors lis. »

Jason renifla, bougeant un pion dans ce qu’il espérait être un mouvement intelligent.

« Comme si c’était un problème pour toi. La télévision est encore pire, de toute façon. Des programmes stupides pour des gens stupides. »

Luthor joua son tour après avoir jeté à peine un coup d’œil au plateau. Connard. Bâtard.

« Je vais faire venir un camion pour que tu puisses te détendre avec une cigarette et une canette de mauvaise bière. »

Jason ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un mauvais sourire à ces mots. Ok, il avait au moins le sens de l’humour.

« Je ne cracherais pas sur les cigarettes. »

Luthor leva même les yeux à cette remarque. Le sourire de Jason s’agrandit. Luthor renifla.

Bordel, ils commençaient à communiquer sans _parler_. C’était glauque. Il ferait vraiment mieux de voir d’autres êtres humains. Bientôt, il allait se mettre à parler aux robots – ou à Graves. Huh. Considérant la manière dont elle l’avait regardé la dernière fois qu’il avait essayé, il n’était pas pressé de réitérer l’expérience.

« Tu as déjà assez fumé. Les scans que nous t’avons faits lorsque tu es arrivé ont montré que tes poumons sont déjà précancéreux. Je ne compte pas leur donner un coup de main.

— Je doute que le _cancer_ me tue.

— Eh bien, ici, ce sera ça ou un âge avancé. »

Jason se figea. Luthor le regardait droit dans les yeux. Le connard le provoquait exprès – mais, au moins, il ne mentait pas sur ses intentions.

Et à ce moment, Jason sut. Et il eut un sourire mauvais, bougeant sa reine au milieu des défenses de Luthor.

« Je te tuerai avant ça », dit-il.

Et ouais, il le ferait. Il emmerdait les règles de Batman.

#### ***

Parfois, la froideur de l’enfant lui parlait. Sa détermination paraissait sans scrupules. Ses menaces sonnaient comme des promesses qu’il comptait garder.

Lex appréciait ça.

Il aimait moins la manière que Todd avait de parfois lâcher prise depuis quelque temps. Sur son écran, il pouvait le voir se débattre dans sa cellule, bourrant inutilement de coups la porte en métal blindé. Lex soupira.

« Ça fait six mois », nota Mercy.

Lex acquiesça. Ce genre de réaction était normal après avoir été enfermé si longtemps. Il était malgré tout désappointé.

« Il sera plus utile s’il reste sain d’esprit », dit-il, agacé.

Sauf que ce n’était pas le cas, n’est-ce pas ? Le but même de l’enlever avait été de le ‘sauver d’un horrible criminel’ une fois Bruce Wayne mort – un évènement qui n’était pas prévu avant l’an suivant au mieux, sauf si quelqu’un d’ _autre_ parvenait à le tuer avant.

Grayson était peut-être le pupille de Bruce mais seul Todd avait été adopté, donc Lex aurait pu faire main basse sur Wayne enterprises. Mais seulement pour deux ans, étant donné que Todd fêterait ensuite sa majorité.

Bien sûr, si Todd devait être déclaré incapable de prendre soin de lui-même, Lex pourrait profiter de la situation bien plus longtemps.

Mais cette situation ne lui semblait plus enviable à présent. Il voulait toujours Wayne enterprises – _évidemment_ – mais… brisé, l’enfant ne serait plus à moitié aussi amusant qu’il ne l’était à présent.

« Tu es contrarié. »

Mercy avait un ton d’avertissement. Elle n’avait déjà pas apprécié d’avoir quelqu’un de dangereux dans le coin lorsqu’elle avait cru que Lex ne le verrait que quelques fois par mois. À présent qu’il était clair qu’il comptait continuer de fréquenter le garçon, elle était de plus en plus énervée par sa présence.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr.

« Je me demandais seulement comment je pouvais le tordre de la manière que je voulais », répondit-il.

Ce n’était qu’un demi-mensonge. S’il parvenait à trouver un moyen de changer Todd ainsi… peut-être pourrait-il en faire un _allié_ plutôt qu’une marionnette.

Lex cessa de regarder la caméra de surveillance de la cellule pour plutôt jeter un œil sur un enregistrement reçu de ses espions à Gotham. Bruce avait en tout cas tout fait pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Sur l’écran, un nouveau Robin courait auprès de Batman.

#### ***

Parfois, Jason pétait un câble. Luthor s’en plaignait longuement mais, en vérité, il ne le faisait vraiment pas assez souvent. Il aurait dû le bourrer de coups jusqu’à ce que Luthor en ait assez et le libère – d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Il devrait se battre. L’ignorer. Jouer les idiots, se rendre inintéressant.

Mais il n’y parvenait pas – pas longtemps. Il allait juste devenir fou s’il ne _parlait_ pas ou s’il essayait de porter un masque trop longtemps. Bon sang, pour ce qu’il en savait, il était _déjà_ en train de devenir fou.

Il était si faible.

Il avait besoin de frapper quelque chose.

« Viens ici, j’ai besoin de te frapper », dit Jason.

Luthor haussa les sourcils. Bien sûr, il ne viendrait pas ; pourquoi ferait il plaisir à un prisonnier ? Surtout pour se faire taper dessus. Mais, comme toujours, Luthor le surprit en se levant et se glissant dans la salle d’entraînement, sans même prendre le temps de retirer sa veste de costume.

« Eh bien ? Je te préviens, si tu veux m’atteindre, tu ferais mieux d’essayer sérieusement. »

Jason n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui répète deux fois. Cette fois, il n’essaya pas d’utiliser un quelconque tour : il se lança juste dans un combat de coups bas.

Luthor suivit son exemple. Il n’y avait pas de gentillesse, pas de mouvements complexes d’arts martiaux, juste des coups de poings directs bien solides.

Ça jouait en fait en faveur de l’adulte mais Jason s’en fichait. Il toucha sa mâchoire, puis reçut un genou dans l’estomac et se battit pour retrouver son souffle. Il donna un coup de pied dans son genou, réussit à avoir son côté, puis Luthor l’attrapa par le col et l’envoya valser par-dessus son épaule sur le sol.

Au lieu de rouler pour s’éloigner comme Bruce le lui avait appris, Jason donna un autre coup dans la jambe de Luthor pour le faire tomber. Il parvint à attraper sa cravate et roula sur lui pour l’étrangler, prenant avantage du stupide vêtement.

Luthor était excité.

Jason laissa presque échapper la cravate. Puis il commença juste à _rire_. Après tout ce temps, rencontrer Bruce, s’entraîner, devenir Robin, c’en revenait de nouveau à _ça ?_

« Sérieusement ? ne put il s’empêcher de demander. C’est juste ça ? Bon dieu, c’est tellement typique. Je pensais que tu serais différent, quel idiot. Mais tu sais, tu aurais juste pu demander.

— Ce n’est pas _juste ça_ , répondit Luthor, visiblement agacé. Je n’y avais même pas songé, mais avec tous ces frottements l’un contre l’autre sur le sol, le corps réagit. »

Jason renifla.

« C’est ça.

— Pourquoi mentirais-je ? »

Jason haussa les épaules. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce que pensait ce type ? Il était incapable de le perturber même pour un instant. Il avait toujours su provoquer les gens, même Superman, même _Bruce_. Mais Luthor ? Non. Ce type était taillé dans la _glace_.

« Mais oui, je pourrais demander, ajouta soudainement Luthor. Accepterais-tu, si je le faisais ? »

Jason eut un sourire mauvais, serrant juste un peu plus la cravate pour lui rappeler dans quelle position ils se trouvaient.

« Est-ce que ça me donnerait un ticket de sortie ? demanda-t-il avant d’entendre ce qu’il venait de dire.

— Non. »

La réponse instantanée de Luthor lui retira toute envie de se battre en un instant. La cravate lui échappa des mains. Ses épaules tremblaient. Merde. Il ne parvenait même pas à rester en colère.

Le criminel soupira.

« Gamin…

— Je t’emmerde.

— Je te laisserai sortir si tu portes des amortisseurs sonores.

— Je ne compte pas me laisser passer une laisse, je ne suis pas un chien », dit Jason, sans parvenir à sonner autre chose que vaincu.

Luthor passa sa main sur sa joue. Le geste était plus réconfortant que sexuel, malgré la solidité de son érection sur laquelle Jason était toujours assis.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, n’ayant aucunement l’intention de mourir. Cependant, je t’aime bien ; je le ferais si je le pouvais.

— Je parviendrai à te tuer, répondit platement Jason. Si tu me gardes ici, je le ferai. »

Luthor essaya de s’asseoir et Jason le laissa faire. Quand le criminel l’embrassa, il ne recula pas.

« Je vais travailler sur un effaceur de mémoire puis je te remplacerai avec le nouvel oisillon. »

Jason se figea. Le nouvel oisillon. Le _nouvel oisillon_. Bruce avait… Toute couleur quitta son visage.

« Il n’a pas fait ça. »

Luthor battit des cils, semblant seulement réaliser ce qu’il venait de lâcher à Jason.

« Ah.

— Il m’a _remplacé !?_  »

La voix de Jason sonnait plus blessée qu’en colère mais il ne parvenait pas à s’en préoccuper. Bruce s’était trouvé un autre Robin, un autre _enfant_. Qu’il aille se faire _foutre_ , lui aussi !

Bordel. Donc voilà pourquoi Dick l’avait tant détesté au début.

Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait _mal_. Jason entendit son souffle s’accélérer, la panique tordant son estomac. Bruce le croyait mort, essaya-t-il de rationaliser. Il n’était même pas le premier Robin. Ce serait arrivé, un jour ou l’autre.

« Au cas où tu ne l’avais pas réalisé, Bruce a un fétiche pour les adolescents aux cheveux noir », lui rappela inutilement Luthor.

Jason parvint enfin à se reprendre à ces mots et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire mauvais. Il savait, à présent. Ce qu’il ferait s’il arrivait jamais à tuer Luthor et à s’enfuir.

Il tuerait le nouveau gamin.

La pensée dut transparaître sur son visage, parce que Luthor sourit.

« Dis-moi, voudrais-tu que je te procure l’oiseau _avant_ de te relâcher ? Histoire que tu puisses lui dire le fond de tes pensées ?

— Je ne jouerai pas à tes petits jeux, Luthor. »

Jason se leva, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Et je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide pour mettre la main sur l’oiseau en question. »

#### ***

Lex écoutait distraitement la conversation pour laquelle il avait payé afin qu’elle soit sous écoute. Il avait voulu être sûr que la personne en charge de la division d’Osaka de la LexCorp volait effectivement dans la caisse. Bien sûr, il avait eu raison. Il n’avait jamais apprécié le personnage de toute façon.

Pas qu’il soit incompétent, ou il ne se serait jamais retrouvé à ce poste, mais il avait cette condescendance que certains homes plus âgés continuaient de montrer aux plus jeunes. Lex avait assez subi cela lorsqu’il avait seize ans et entamait sa première thèse pour ne pas vouloir continuer à présent qu’il avait la trentaine et avait déjà prouvé à tout le monde sur Terre qu’il était capable d’aller beaucoup plus loin que n’importe qui d’autre de son âge.

Il éteignit le son. Il n’avait pas envie de s’en occuper lui-même, ça ne méritait pas davantage de son temps. Il expédierait l’enregistrement à son département légal et s’assurerait qu’ils s’en occupent.

Seulement alors réalisa-t-il que Mercy était en train de le regarder fixement. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Oui ?

— Il t’a _excité_. »

Oh, donc c’était à ce sujet-là.

« Oui ? »

Elle se retint de pianoter des doigts mais fronça tout de même les sourcils.

« Il était un prostitué, avant que Wayne ne l’adopte.

— Il s’est probablement juste vendu quelques fois pour avoir assez d’argent pour manger. »

Mercy plissa des yeux, le fusillant du regard. Lex lui sourit aimablement, attendant qu’elle en vienne au fait.

« Que feras-tu quand il essayera de te faire des avances ?

— J’en profiterai, bien sûr, répondit placidement Lex. Cela devrait être agréable. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu’il était en fait en train d’attendre ce moment. À sa décharge, il n’avait pas prévu que cette situation se présente, mais étant donné que Todd commençait à se montrer intéresser, eh bien… ce n’était pas comme si l’adolescent était encore vierge, après tout.

Un adolescent vierge aurait été encore bien plus facile à manipuler.

« Il va probablement cesser de me considérer comme un ennemi à un niveau plus ou moins conscient, élabora Lex. Après tout, les criminels sont des ennemis de _Robin_ et il n’est plus Robin. Bien sûr, techniquement, je suis responsable de sa situation présente, étant donné que Bruce aurait pu ne pas engager un autre enfant s’il n’avait pas cru Jason mort. Mais il y a une marge entre savoir et intégrer. C’est malgré tout après Bruce qu’il en a. »

Mercy acquiesça lentement. Elle fronçait à nouveau les sourcils : pour que cela marche, il allait devoir se rapprocher encore davantage de Todd. Bien sûr qu’elle détestait cette idée.

Par chance, il n’avait pas besoin qu’elle approuve.

#### ***

À vrai dire, le nouveau Robin facilitait les choses. Jason n’avait plus besoin de s’enfuir. Il y avait quelqu’un d’autre qui remplissait le rôle de Robin, et s’il n’était pas Robin… Eh bien, il n’avait jamais eu grand-chose à faire de Jason Todd. Ni personne, d’ailleurs.

Non, ok. Il détestait tout de même être enfermé. Mais il n’avait plus envie de _retourner_ où que ce soit, juste de sortir. Et ça faisait une sacrée différence.

Luthor lui amena des journaux. Il y avait rarement la moindre image, bien sûr, mais il pouvait lire entre les lignes. Et il y avait plus que les rumeurs : des choses horribles arrivaient à Gotham – Bane terrorisait la population, tremblements de terre et les politiciens qui décidaient de ne pas intervenir… Cela semblait encore plus fou que quand Jason avait été à la rue.

Ça semblait lointain.

Peut-être était-ce parce que Jason était faible. Peut-être devrait-il la mission dans l’esprit.

Il n’en avait rien à battre.

À la place, il cherchait à se distraire. Il s’intéressait aux premières esquisses de l’effaceur de mémoire sur lequel Luthor travaillait. Il en suivit les progrès.

Et il y avait quelques autres changements.

Tout d’abord, il fêta ses seize ans, joyeux anniversaire à lui-même. Luthor ne le mentionna pas, ce pour quoi Jason fut reconnaissant ; ç’eut été pire de prétendre le fêter alors qu’il était toujours prisonnier.

Ensuite…

« As-tu-terminé-ton-repas, Jason ? » demanda un jour l’androïde.

Jason se tendit. Il ne l’avait pas appelé Robin.

« Comment, on m’appelle Jason maintenant ?

— On-m’a-dit-qu’il-y-avait-un-autre-Robin, répondit l’androïde. J’ai-songé-que-cela-porterait-à-confusion. »

Il avait _songé_ , hein ? Jason renifla.

« Veux-tu-te-rendre-à-la-salle-de-sport ?

— Essaies-tu de me _réconforter ?_

— Les-androïdes-de-la-nouvelle-génération-ne-sont-pas-équipés-pour-s’inquiéter », répondit-il.

Puis, après un instant de silence que Jason ne pouvait qu’interpréter comme une invitation, il ajouta :

« Les-humains-semblent-plus-productifs-quand-ils-ne-sont-pas-déprimés. »

Jason secoua la tête. Les robots créés par Luthor étaient stupéfiants. Sa remarque était étrange, cela dit. Y avait-il eu une génération précédente qui s’inquiétait ? Et Luthor en était revenu à des plus traditionnels modèles, moins humains ? Intéressant.

« Allons s’entraîner », acquiesça Jason.

#### ***

Le jour où Luthor lui montra les résultats du prototype sur une souris, Jason l’embrassa.

Il ne _désirait_ pas Luthor – il le trouvait toujours arrogant et agaçant et tout ça – mais qui essayait-il de tromper ? Luthor n’était plus son ennemi. Il avait été celui de _Robin_ , pas de _Jason_. Et ce même non-Robin Jason avait besoin de se distraire.

Bruce serait tellement furieux s’il savait ; ce qui rendait l’idée encore meilleure.

Luthor apprécia le baiser sans le repousser. Quand Jason s’écarta, il haussa les sourcils.

« C’est nouveau.

— Je m’ennuie à ce point. Pourquoi, plus intéressé ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Luthor posa le prototype pour l’embrasser correctement. Jason se cambra et attrapa sa nuque pour se coller plus près, dévorant sa bouche, mordant ses lèvres. Luthor ne semblait pas détester.

Pas plus qu’il ne semblait s’inquiéter du fait qu’il était toujours mineur.

Ils baisèrent sans façons, sur le sol. À demi-habillés, pas un mot, pas de lubrifiant. Jason mordit l’épaule de Luthor lorsqu’il le prit. Ça faisait mal, mais il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de la douleur, de sentir qu’il était toujours vivant. Luthor jouit en lui puis caressa Jason rapidement jusqu’à ce qu’il en fasse autant.

Jason était à bout de souffle. Putain. Ça n’était même pas si agréable. Mais c’était ce qu’il avait voulu.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas baiser correctement », commenta Luthor.

Jason lui lança un regard agacé. Bien sûr que non, il ne savait pas, il avait _seize ans_ et avait acquis la majorité de son expérience dans la rue, là où on n’avait pas le luxe de pouvoir prendre son temps. Si Luthor venait vraiment des Suicide Slums comme il le prétendait, il devrait le savoir.

« Je propose un autre round, continua Luthor. Tu sais, pour te montrer. »

Jason haussa les épaules. Il n’avait pas compté réitérer mais il s’ennuyait, alors…

« Profite donc. »

Luthor eut un sourire peu amène. Quand il l’embrassa cette fois, il le fit doucement. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Jason pour le soutenir alors que Luthor laissait des baisers légers le long de sa mâchoire, effleurant à peine sa peau. Sa main caressa la hanche de Jason, puis se posa dessus, bougeant autour de sa taille pour caresser son ventre au travers de son t-shirt. Il sourit tendrement.

Jason commença à rire.

« Oh bon sang c’est tellement, tellement faux.

— Ça fonctionne à merveille sur les vieilles femmes riches avec un cœur faible, dit Luthor tout en embrassant sa nuque. Et par là, j’entends une ‘condition médicale qui va les faire crever bientôt’.

— Tu es un vrai salaud, tu sais ça n’est-ce pas ? »

Jason eut un bruit de gorge lorsque la main de Luthor se glissa _sous_ ses vêtements.

« Une qualité appréciable chez un homme.

— On ne construit pas une fortune sais faire quelques sacrifices », répondit Luthor, la voix rauque.

Celle-ci ne pouvait que faire partie de son jeu d’acteur, parce que Jason n’avait pas réciproqué les caresses.

« Je préfère sacrifier autrui plutôt que moi-même. »

Jason le laissa lui retirer son t-shirt. Les mains de Luthor étaient chaudes contre sa peau, résolues. Il hésitait aussi peu que dans son atelier, comme s’il savait déjà ce que Jason aimerait.

Ce qui ne devrait vraiment pas l’exciter à ce point.

« Oui, c’est grosso modo pour ça que tu es un criminel. »

Luthor fit un bruit qui ne voulait dire ni oui ni non. Apparemment, il s’impatientait pour l’une ou l’autre raison, parce qu’il fit rouler Jason sur le ventre et lui écarlate les jambes, laissant tomber toute prétention de tendresse. Jason sourit, puis se mordit les lèvres. Luthor le pénétrait.

Ça faisait toujours mal, mais heureusement ils n’avaient pas causé de déchirure la première fois donc c’était tolérable. Le sperme déjà présent facilitait l’entrée. Au moins un peu.

Luthor commença à bouger – mais à peine. À quoi diable jouait-il à présent ? Jason le sentit effleurer sa prostate et frissonna. Ok, peut-être que commencer doucement ne serait pas plus mal. Il toucha sa prostate à nouveau, comme par erreur.

Jason se mordit la lèvre plus fort.

Les mains quittèrent ses jambes pour caresser ses cuisses, son ventre, sans s’arrêter à son érection. La respiration de Jason s’accélérait et il se détesta pour ça. Il n’était pas supposer se sentir si… _vulnérable !_ Un coup plus fort contre sa prostate le fit frémir du besoin d’en avoir plus. Merde, merde, _merde_. Le connard était doué.

Et le voilà revenue à ce putain de rythme let.

« Cesse de me faire perdre mon temps ! exigea Jason, qui aurait aimé ne pas sonner si suppliant.

— Chut, sois patient. »

Jason jura tout bas. Luthor rit et se mot à bouger juste – un peu – plus vite. Bordel, c’était à devenir fou, voilà, ce type _était_ en train d’essayer de le rentre fou, depuis le début, c’est ça qu’il avait prévu !

Un autre coup plus fort. Cette fois, le corps de Jason se cambra pour aller à sa rencontre.

«  _Bordel !_  »

Il pouvait _sentir_ le sourire de Luthor contre sa nuque. Et enfin, _enfin_ le bâtard commença à bouger _vite_ , et _fort_ , et _profond_ , et laissa Jason le rencontrer à mi-chemin et refermer sa main sur sa propre érection pour la caresser et bon sang c’était _parfait_ , et il jouit, fort, grognant pour ne pas gémir, frémissant.

Luthor suivit avec un soupir satisfait.

« Connard », marmonna Jason.

Luthor glissa hors de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Quand tu veux. »

Jason lui lança un regard noir. Son corps était tout détendu et c’était uniquement à cause de ces putain d’endorphine. Mnhg.

« Tu vois ? Mieux.

— Oui, oui. Tu restes un connard. »

Luthor mis un bras autour de la taille de Jason, s’étalant confortablement sur le sol de la salle de sport.

« J’ai donné mon fils à Kal El. Parfois je fais des sacrifices.

— Ah oui, ce type, Kon. »

Il avait entendu parler de Superboy peu de temps avant d’être enlevé et n’avait pas eu l’occasion de le rencontrer. Pas qu’il soit pressé de rencontrer le _clone_ de Superman. Bon sang, même _Luthor_ valait mieux. Peut-être qu’il ait été le deuxième donneur avait rendu le gamin moins exaspérant qu’il l’aurait été s’il avait seulement eu les gênes de Kal.

« Et c’était un sacrifice, pour toi ?

— Je n’ai pas d’ _héritier_. »

Jason rit.

« Dire que je t’accusais presque de sentimentalisme. Quelle erreur de ma part…

— J’aurais pu avoir un héritier doté de _superpouvoirs_  », insista Luthor.

Jason bâilla. Merde, il était crevé, mais pas question de dormir par terre dans la salle d’entraînement. Avec _Lex Luthor_. Qui venait de coucher avec lui. Deux fois.

« Des superpouvoirs apportent de nouveaux problèmes, pas de nouvelles solutions.

— Exactement comme Kal El, approuva Luthor. Capable de miracles, il renvoie l’humanité au Moyen-Âge. »

Voilà une opinion qu’on n’entendait pas souvent. D’un autre côté, si la Némésis de Superman l’avait secrètement adoré, Jason aurait volé un tournevis pour se trancher les veines de dégoût. Parce que, sérieusement ! Ce type _était_ un vrai connard.

« Batman peut battre Kal El n’importe quand, protesta néanmoins Jason. Il n’est pas omnipotent, comme tu le sais très bien.

— Oui, mais Bruce a l’injuste avantage d’avoir un cerveau. »

Jason renifla.

« Hey, _je_ pourrais vaincre Kal El aussi, pas besoin d’être si intelligent que ça. Il a plus qu’assez de faiblesses évidentes.

— La kryptonite.

— La lumière rouge.

— L’importance idiote qu’il accorde à la vie d’étrangers.

— La confiance. »

Luthor eut un sourire mauvais. Peut-être que Jason pouvait même s’entendre avec ce type. Il avait un faible pour les gens pragmatiques, sans scrupules et puissants. Bruce pèterait un câble s’il le lui disait jamais, mais il correspondait lui aussi à cette définition.

Luthor l’embrassa, à nouveau lent. Jason le laissa faire.

#### ***

Lex s’attendait à ce que Mercy fasse un commentaire. Cela prit quatre heures, le temps pour eux de retourner à son bureau au sommet de la tour et de travailler jusqu’à ce que le jour devienne nuit. Les dernières feuilles automnales avaient été soufflées par le vent sur le balcon. Il regardait distraitement leur dance dans le soleil couchant tout en songeant aux derniers développements politiques dans les pays arabes lorsqu’elle mentionna :

« Tu _as_ apprécié. »

Lex battit des cils pour chasser ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ne l’aurais-je pas fait ? Par ailleurs, il apprend. Il est parvenu à reconstruire la main mécanique et a même fait un commentaire sur la façon d’améliorer le raccord du poignet. Il avait tort, bien sûr, mais c’est un début. »

Mercy le regarda, à la fois dubitative et agacée. Lex continua ; puisqu’elle avait ressenti le besoin de lancer le sujet, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait s’arrêter.

« De plus, il est indomptable et ne se soumet pas, ce qui est un changement bienvenu. Et contrairement à ce que je craignais, il plie sans se briser.

— L’effaceur de mémoire ne faisait pas partie du plan. »

Bien sûr, elle était plus inquiète quant à son objectif premier que par la manière dont il voyait Jason. Principalement parce qu’elle voulait qu’il reste davantage intéressé par Wayne entreprise que par un enfant.

De plus, il n’avait jamais compté utiliser l’effaceur, mais elle piquerait une crise s’il l’avouait à voix haute.

« Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan originel », corrigea-t-il.

Ça ne manquait pas : elle mordit ses lèvres, furieuse d’entendre parler d’un plan alternatif élaboré sans qu’elle le sache. Elle était une femme flexible mais bien sûr, se trouvant à la tête de la sécurité, elle voulait en savoir autant que possible sur ses actions. C’était presque mignon.

« Un nouveau plan, mh ? Connerie. Tu as de l’affection pour lui. »

Ah oui, maintenant il se souvenait pourquoi elle se trouvait à la tête de sa sécurité, entre autres choses. Il se devait néanmoins de répondre à cela immédiatement.

« Je ne pouvais pas ignorer cette opportunité ; il fallait que je le manipule pour qu’il veuille rester à mes côtés. Apprécier sa compagnie rend seulement cela plus appréciable. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis _renifla_.

Il n’aimait vraiment pas ces moments où elle réalisait être dotée d’humour.

« Quoi ?

— Rien. »

Lex lui lança un regard noir. Elle se contenta de se tourner vers son écran, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Fichues bonnes femmes et leurs commentaires silencieux.

Il n’éprouvait pas d’ _affection_ pour le gamin. Coucher avec et être amusé quand il montrait un certain niveau d’intelligence ne voulait rien dire de plus. Même si Jason s’était amélioré sur les deux points.

« Très bien, pense ce que tu veux. Tant que tu ne sous-entends pas publiquement que j’ai une conscience – cela ruinerait ma réputation. »

Elle ne daigna même pas lui jeter un coup d’œil et continua de travailler. Après quelque temps, il retourna à sa lecture, agacé – par elle, mais surtout par lui-même.

#### ***

Le train-train quotidien de Jason s’était _beaucoup_ amélioré. Il continuait de s’entraîner et d’étudier l’électricité sous le tutorat de Luthor, et cherchait encore paresseusement à s’enfui, mais le sexe s’était à présent rajouté aux bons côtés. Et il y en avait pour tous les goûts : le sexe brutal lorsqu’ils étaient en colère, le sexe faussement tendre, le sexe amusant. Dans tous les cas, c’était toujours du sexe _vraiment bon_.

L’effaceur de mémoire avait atteint le stade d’expérimentation humaine. Navigant dans les informations reçues, Jason avait douté qu’aucun des sujets ait été consentant, mais ne parvint pas à s’en préoccuper.

À l’exception de Bruce – à qui il essayait de ne pas songer – et le manque de liberté – que Jason ne recherchait plus autant que lorsqu’il avait encore un but – le seul point noir était la distance que Luthor parvenait à garder. Quoique Jason n’ait jamais vraiment compris comment se faire des amis, il avait toujours été doué pour provoquer les gens – mais Luthor restait de glace. Il pouvait le mordre ou le frapper ou jurer sans provoquer aucune réaction.

Heureusement, Jason avait plus d’une corde à son arc.

« Nhhg. »

Luthor haletait plus qu’il ne gémissait. Mais tout de même… ça restait un bruit intéressant.

Jason suça plus fort. Enfin, _enfin_ une faille dans la glace ! Il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il taillerait à nouveau une pipe à quelqu’un un jour, pas volontairement. Mais, hey, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que ce faire pouvait être un jeu de pouvoir.

Luthor gémit. Oh, oui, c’en était un, de gémissement. Jason laissa tomber son member un instant pour aller mordre sa hanche. Cela fit rire Luthor – bien sûr. Ce type ne supplierait pas pour sauver sa peau.

Jason aimait ça.

Il reprit son membre en bouche, l’avalant aussi profondément que possible. Luthor agrippa ses cheveux d’une main. Jason grogna – il n’était pas un _jouet_.

« Sauvage », rit Luthor, la voix rauque.

Jason serra ses dents autour de son membre en avertissement. Ce fut suffisant pour que Luthor éjacule, remplissant la bouche de Jason de sperme. Jason avala, satisfait.

Jeu. De. Pouvoir.

Il s’assit, s’essuyant les lèvres du dos de la main.

« Brave petit », dit-il à Luthor.

L’homme sourit. Il venait à peine de jouir mais il poussa tout de même Jason au sol pour mordre sa nuque.

« Mhh, je devrais t’injecter les nanomachines, dit-il, comme une arrière-pensée, suçotant sa peau.

— Aw, comment, tu n’aimes pas voir tes marques sur moi ? » se moqua Jason.

Luthor sourit à nouveau et agrippa ses hanches. Jason se cambra ; ça allait sûrement laisser des bleus.

Puis, soudainement, le haut-parleur s’alluma.

« La livraison demandée vient d’arriver, monsieur. Où dois-je déposer le paquet ? »

C’était Graves, bien sûr. La salope.

Luthor se releva. Jason grogna. Il resta au sol, les jambes écartées, tentateur – mais le criminel l’ignora.

« Amène-le à la salle d’entraînement, nous arrivons. »

Jason fronça les sourcils.

« Nous ?

— Oui. »

Jason leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin plus d’informations ? Il se remit néanmoins sur ses pieds ; une opportunité de sortir de cette cellule était une opportunité qu’il saisirait.

Ils se douchèrent rapidement et se rhabillèrent. Les trois androïdes habituels les escortèrent dans le couloir mais Luthor ne s’arrêta pas à la première porte. À la place, il entraîna Jason à la suivante – celle qui s’ouvrait sur l’autre côté de la vitre incassable.

Jason battit des cils.

Un gamin habillé de rouge et vert dormait sur une chaise roulante. Cheveux noirs. Un masque cachait ses yeux, qui étaient probablement bleus.

Le nouveau gamin. Son remplaçant.

Grave hocha la tête pour les saluer, debout derrière la chaise.

« Il va bientôt se réveiller », prévint-elle.

Jason serra les lèvres.

« L’effaceur de mémoire est Presque terminé, dit Luthor, donc j’avais besoin d’attraper celui-ci avant de te libérer. Tu pourrais dire à Bruce que tu as été enlevé par un inconnu.

— Je ne retournerai pas auprès de lui.

— Je sais. Mais tu voulais la liberté et tu vas l’obtenir. »

Jason haussa les épaules. Ouais, il voulait sortir de là, mais… Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’enfant endormi. C’était juste un gosse. Comment est-ce que _lui_ supporterait le confinement ? Ok, c’était son remplaçant, mais tout de même.

Et autre chose ennuyait Jason.

« Je n’aime pas l’idée de tout oublier. »

Luthor l’embrassa.

« Même ça ?

— Je m’en fiche, de ça, renifla Jason.

— C’est amusant pourtant, n’est-ce pas ? »

Jason leva les yeux au ciel.

« Va te faire foutre, Luthor. »

Le criminel rit.

« Au point où nous en sommes, la plupart des gens m’appelleraient Lex, tu sais ?

— Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens. »

Lex renifla.

« Je m’en rend bien compte. »

Jason le fusilla du regard. Luthor le fit taire préventivement, d’un autre baiser. Jason lui mordit la lèvre pour se venger. Personne n’avait le droit de le faire taire.

« Ah, bon sang, soupira Luthor. Ça va me manquer.

— Bouhou », se moqua Jason.

Il hésita, puis ajouta :

« Ne me fais pas oublier. Je ne retournerai pas chez Bruce. »

Luthor – Lex – l’embrassa. Qu’il soit maudit. Le baiser était profound et durait. Luthor semblait apprécier le fait d’avoir su  le corrompre.

Jason eut un sourire mauvais.

« Robin… ? » demanda une voix hésitante.

Luthor fit un pas de côté. Jason regarda l’enfant qui s’était réveillé et les observait avec de grands yeux. Quand il vit Jason correctement, il s’éclaira.

« Robin ! C’est vraiment toi, tu es vivant ! »

Jason battit des cils. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça.

Diable. C’était difficile de rester fâché avec le gamin qui le regardait comme s’il était la plus belle chose qu’il ait jamais vue. Son ton sonnait _heureux_.

Jason sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Mon Dieu, ça veut dire que _Luthor_ a fait ça ! songea Robin à voix haute. Et ça fait des mois, il t’a retenu prisonnier pendant si longtemps, c’est horrible ! »

Jason regarda Lex, hésitant. Le criminel soupira et lança un regard agacé au gamin.

« Tu étais supposé être bien plus geignard et peu appréciable, gamin. »

Ce qui n’empêcha pas Lex d’ajouter :

« Voici comment ça va se passer. Celui-ci va être libéré après que son esprit ait été nettoyé, alors que Bruce pleure ta mort. »

L’enfant battit des cils, perplexe.

« Une autre mort inexpliquée ? Vous _connaissez_ Bruce, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il ne semblait même pas surpris que Lex sache. Jason renifla. Peut-être qu’il était quand même un peu agaçant.

Surtout qu’il avait raison, bordel. Bruce ne se ferait pas avoir par ça deux fois, même avec un cadavre. Il sentirait que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Il n’avait pas vérifié deux fois, pour Jason. Mais pour ce mignon, adorable, lumineux jeune Robin ? Qui ne vérifierait _pas_ deux fois, même trois, juste pour être sûr ?

Jason avait vraiment aimé le détester. Ça lui avait donné un but, à présent qu’il n’était plus personne.

Le gamin leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau et sourit. Quel âge avait-il ? Jason ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu l’air si jeune. Bien, celui-ci ne venait pas des rues, c’était sûr. Lex avait sans doute plus d’informations.

Il ne semblait en tout cas pas impressionné par le dernier commentaire de Robin. Il leva les sourcils vers Jason.

« Donc, pas de coups ?

— Pas de coups, confirma Jason.

— Très bien. Mercy, pourrais-tu emmener l’enfant à sa chambre ? »

Le cœur de Jason se serra à cette idée. Cet enfant, réalisa-t-il soudain, était la première personen qu’il voyait depuis son enlèvement, à l’exception de Lex. Il n’avait pas envie qu’il soit emmené. Il voulait lui parler, entendre des nouvelles de l’extérieur, il voulait…

Graves lui lança un regard d’avertissement. Jason lui sourit, contrôlant ses émotions. Elle poussa la chaise roulante hors de la pièce. L’enfant essaya de continuer à regarder Jason, comme s’il avait peur qu’il disparaisse, jusqu’à ce que la porte se referme sur eux.

_« Robin ! C’est vraiment toi, tu es vivant ! »_

Jason sentit soudain ses genoux faiblir et dut s’asseoir sur le bureau de Lex. Ce fichu gamin… C’était presque comme s’il l’avait connu, comme s’il s’était _inquiété_ de l’absence de Jason.

Jason n’avait même pas songé que quelqu’un d’autre que Bruce serait en deuil.

Dick, en fait, bien sûr, parce qu’il était un chic type et que c’était ce qu’un chic type ferait. Mais ils ne s’étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Et mieux valait ne pas mentionner la JLA et les Titans, qui l’avaient toujours regardé de haut, comme s’il était une version ratée de Dick Grayson, le Premier Robin.

Et là, ce gamin…

Jason se souvenait très bien de pourquoi il avait pris le nom de Robin, lui-même. Bien sûr, il avait suivi Bruce pour plein de raisons différentes mais il aurait pu se choisir un nom à lui au lieu d’emprunter celui créé par le Précédent Enfant.

Mais Robin représentait quelque chose. Il signifiait l’espoir dans les ténèbres, les rires sur les toits, des couleurs vives et des blagues stupides. Dans la rue, les enfants s’étaient inquiétés de ne plus le voir pendant plusieurs mois de suite. Ils ignoraient alors que Batman et lui s’étaient disputés. Ils l’avaient cru mort.

Le nouveau gamin, lui aussi, avait cru Robin mort. Et il avait repris la cape pour rendre espoir à tous.

Fichu gosse.

« Tout va bien ? »

Lex avait presque l’air préoccupé. Jason acquiesça sèchement.

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais, exigea-t-il.

— Tim Drake, 14 ans, a repris le nom quelques semaines après ta disparition. QI de 197. Sa mère est décédée peu après qu’il ait commencé à jouer au héros. »

Lex continua d’énumérer quelques faits. Jason écouta avec attention. Le gamin avait apparemment grandi à Gotham mais dans la frange supérieure de la population. Intelligent, quoique pas si bon combattant. Et, comme Jason le savait déjà, adorable. Pas surprenant que Bruce l’ait accepté.

« Un malin, donc.

— Assez », confirma Lex, et ce n’était pas un compliment qu’il faisait souvent.

Il ne faisait _aucun_ compliment souvent.

« Il essaie de hacker les serveurs de Lexcorps depuis cinq ans déjà.

— Je croyais qu’il n’avait que 14 ans ?

— QI de 197 », lui rappela Lex.

Jason ferma les yeux.

_Robin, tu es vivant !_

Robin était, en effet, vivant.

#### ***

Dick parqua sa moto près de la porte du manoir et en sauta presque pour monter la volée d’escaliers. Alfred ouvrit la porte avant qu’il puisse sonner.

« Il est dans le salon bleu. »

Le vieux majordomme avait l’air épuisé. Dick s’arrêta pour le serrer contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire mais voulant tout de même partager un peu de – de quoi ? Il n’y avait plus aucune chaleur, aucun courage en lui après  _ça_.

Oh Tim, _Tim_.

Alfred lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« Rends-toi auprès de lui. »

Dick hocha la tête. Il garda tout de même Alfred contre lui pendant un instant avant de le relâcher pour rentrer à l’intérieur. Il traversa le hall pour se rendre directement au salon bleu, où Bruce avait son bureau et s’asseyait habituellement pour lire son journal. Les murs étaient couverts de vieux livres. À l’époque, Dick s’assurait toujours qu’il y avait aussi quelques comics qu’il pouvait lire pendant que Bruce travaillait.

Il n’y en avait aucun à présent. Le sol était couvert de papiers, deux différents ordinateurs étaient ouverts sur le bureau. Un téléphone portable gisait près de la chaise.

Bruce était debout au milieu de la pièce, le visage neutre.

Dick entra lentement, faisant attention de ne pas l’effaroucher. Bruce ne sembla pas le remarquer avant qu’il mette une main sur son épaule.

« Dick, dit-il alors.

— Hey », répondit Dick.

Il montra le désordre du menton.

« Trouvé quelque chose ? »

Bruce se tendit, ce qui était une réponse en soi. Dick agrippa son épaule plus fermement.

« Tu devrais te reposer.

— Pas tant que je ne l’ai pas retrouvé. »

 _Son cadavre se trouve dans la Cave !_ voulait crier Dick.

Mais c’était le deuxième Robin en un an, alors il se tut. À la place, il repoussa cette pensée au loin – il ne voulait pas penser au corps. God, _Tim_.

Il inspira profondément et insista avec patience :

« Tu auras plus de chances de trouver quelque chose si tu te reposes. Allons. Je vais regarder pendant que tu dors. »

Bruce ne bougea pas. Puis, il se mit à trembler.

Dick pâlit. Bruce ne tremblait _jamais_. Il n’était jamais ébranlé, jamais blessé, jamais… Merde, il pleurait deux Robins et c’était la faute de Dick, parce que Dick était celui qui l’avait poussé à accepter Tim, parce que le gamin avait raison, Batman avait besoin d’un Robin et, surtout, _Bruce_ avait besoin d’un Robin.

« Bruce, s’il te plaît », supplia Dick.

Les bras de Bruce se refermèrent soudain autour de lui. Dick se tendit presque avant de réaliser que Bruce le _serrait contre lui_. Si fort qu’il aurait dû blesser Bruce pour se dégager.

Dick ne comptait pas se dégager. Il laissa sa main glisser doucement de l’épaule de Bruce pour passe lui aussi ses bras autour de lui, pour le serrer en retour.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant quelques instants. Bruce cessa de trembler. Ce qui était une bonne chose, n’est-ce pas ?

« Tout va bien, murmura Dick. Je te tiens. Tout va bien se passer. »

Mensonges, il le savait, mais il devait dire quelque chose. Il devait être là, être fort. Pour Bruce.

Puis Bruce enfouit son nez contre sa nuque. Dick ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était… il était en train d’embrasser sa nuque. Bruce – Bruce embrassait sa peau, et ses mains descendaient vers ses hanches, caressantes, et…

Dick ferma les yeux. Ceci était une erreur. Ils allaient le regretter tous les deux au matin. Il le savait comme il savait que le ciel était bleu.

Bruce s’était tenu dans cette pièce vide tout seul, tremblant.

Quand ses lèvres trouvèrent la bouche de Dick, Dick répondit au baiser, puis le tira au sol.

#### ***

Jason n’aimait pas cette situation. Du tout.

Le gamin avait été enlevé et sans doute mis par Graves dans une jolie petite boite. Ils avaient été maintenus séparés depuis leur première rencontre et maintenant, bien. Lex les avait tous les deux.

Jason était toujours en colère contre Bruce. Mais le gamin ? Le gamin n’avait rien fait de mal. Il n’avait en tout cas rien fait que _Jason_ n’avait pas fait avant lui.

Ce qui signifiait qu’il devait parler à Lex.

Et il aurait besoin de tous les avantages possibles pour cette conversation. Ce qui expliquait qu’il ait attendu d’être sur les genoux de Lex, haletants tous deux, pour soulever le sujet.

« Donc, dit-il, roulant paresseusement des hanches. Qu-‘est-ce que tu comptes faire avec nous ?

— Tu dois avouer qu’il est dangereux de te relâcher », répondit Lex.

Ça ne l’était que s’ils ne touchaient pas à sa mémoire. Ce qui signifiait qu’il envisageait l’idée.

Jason frissonna.

« Tu collectionnes les oiseaux, maintenant ?

— Je les torture seulement, haleta Lex.

— Huh. »

Jason renifla. Il aimait ce type spécifique de torture.

« Pas besoin de nous garder tous les deux, alors. Je serais suffisant. »

Lex sourit. Et enroula sa cravate autour du cou de Jason, serrée, l’étranglant.

« Je ferai ce que je veux », lui rappela le criminel.

Jason sentit son membre réagir. Juste. Pragmatique, sans scrupules et puissant. Lex Luthor l’avait corrompu, et il le savait.

Lex le relâcha, lui permettant de respirer, et le souleva par les hanches pour le faire descendre lentement sur son membre tendu.

« Nhhg. »

Ne pas gémir était toujours difficile quand Lex se montrait si autoritaire.

« Supplie », ordonna Lex.

Jason lui fit un large sourire.

« C’est ça, oui. Quoi, c’est un de tes kinks ? »

Lex sourit en retour et agrippa ses hanches pour les faire bouger.

« Je pense juste que les oiseaux devraient chanter. »

Jason frissonna. _Qu’il aille se faire foutre_.

Et pourtant, il commença à chanter.

#### ***

Le gamin avait essayé de manipuler Lex pour que celui-ci fasse ce qu’il veut. C’était _si_ mignon. Jason avait de bons instincts même s’il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Pas que Lex comptait lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. Inutile de lui donner plus d’armes qu’il n’avait déjà.

« Tu as de l’affection pour lui.

— Pourquoi dois-tu assombrir ma journée ? demanda Lex à Mercy. Est-ce que tu _veux_ que je me sente si mal que je me distraie en organisant un piège pour Superman ? Je sais que je ne l’ai pas fait depuis un moment, mais tout de même… »

Mercy continua de vérifier le rapport de sécurité de la veille.

« Tu as de l’affection pour lui et tu commences à devenir possessif.

— Je ne le suis pas. »

Il l’était. _Merde_.

Donc _peut-être_ que son plan n’était à présent plus aussi important que de manipuler Jason afin qu’il décide de rester. Mais étant donné qu’il devait justement faire ça pour que son nouveau plan fonctionne, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne devrait pas en profiter.

S’il parvenait à faire Jason _sien_ , Bruce en serait vraiment vert de rage. Pas qu’il ait besoin d’un _sidekick_. Il pourrait, cependant, s’accommoder d’un mangement assistant. Surtout un qui n’avait aucun problème à manipuler les gens.

Mais pour ce faire, Jason devrait d’abord apprendre à ne pas essayer ça avec _Lex_.

Le businessman fusilla son ordinateur du regard. La journée avait bien commencé mais à présent il était contrarié. Oh, bien, c’était l’opportunité parfaite pour une inspection surprise de son département R&D. Ils le méritaient très certainement après la proposition stupide qu’ils lui avaient envoyée la semaine passée pour les nouveaux fusils d’assaut.

#### ***

Le jour suivant, Lex l’amena à la cellule de Tim. C’était la même que celle de Jason, mais avec plus de livres. Le gamin s’éclaira en le voyant et dut visiblement se retenir de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Robin ! Tu as l’air de bien te porter.

— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, renifla Jason. On dirait que tu as un dédoublement de personnalité. »

Tim rougit. _Rougit_. Eh bien, au moins, il avait compris que Jason venait de l’appeler _lui_ Robin. Mais tout de même. Venait-il vraiment de Gotham ? On ne pouvait pas grandir à Gotham et rester aussi mignon.

« Je vais laisser les oisillons entre eux », commenta Lex, son amusement audible.

La porte se referma. Jason haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé et ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il se sentait aussi affamé d’une présence, mais cacha cela profondément au fond de lui. Pas besoin d’effrayer le petit.

« As-tu déjà trouvé comment ouvrir la porte ? » demanda-t-il.

Tim rougit. De nouveau.

« J’ai essayé, en vain. »

Jason battit des cils. _En vain_ , sérieusement ?

« Est-ce que tu parles toujours comme si tu sortais d’un livre ? »

Tim fit la grimace.

« Je suis désolé, je vais essayer d’arrêter…

— Oh Seigneur, grogna Jason. Cesse d’être aussi mignon ! Maintenant ! »

 _Oh Seigneur?_ Merde. Il était en train de se faire contaminer.

« Hum, donc, si tu ne veux pas que je t’appelle Robin, puis-je t’appeler Jason ? »

Des grands yeux pleins d’espoir. Et Jason avait bien deviné : ils étaient bleus. S’il reparlait jamais à Bruce, il devrait lui dire à quel point c’était glauque. Surtout que Bruce lui-même avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus.

Sauf s’il faisait en fait une fixation sur Kal El ? Ew.

« Sûr. Même Jay, si tu veux. »

Personne ne l’avait appelé Jay depuis que Bruce l’avait adopté, sauf Dick, parfois. Ç’avait été son surnom dans la rue. Dick l’avait adoré bien sûr, une fois qu’il avait accepté de lui parler comme à un être humain. Il avait même dit que ç’avait dû être le destin.

Tim semblait penser la même chose. Il souriait largement.

« Jay, alors. C’est un chouette nom.

— Qu’est-ce que tu lisais? » demanda Jason, embarrassé.

Tim tira la tête.

« Luthor ne m’apporte que des romans.

— Vraiment ? fit Jason, surpris. Le premier livre qu’il m’a amené parlait de robotique. Bien, d’électricité, en fait, je devais commencer avec les bases. »

Tim ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu veux dire que _Lex Luthor_ t’apprend la robotique ?

— Un peu.

— Est-ce que tu as pu voir son atelier ? Ses schémas ? »

Jason rit devant son enthousiasme. Ça faisait du bien de parler à quelque de… normal. Pas un criminel. Et le gamin rendait cela facile.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu es fan de son travail ? »

Tim haussa les épaules, visiblement embarrassé.

« Bien, il _est_ un génie. Mais il est aussi un criminel donc, tu sais, pas vraiment un fan, mais…

— Mais un fan quand même », conclut Jason.

Tim sourit.

« Ne le dis pas à Bruce ? »

Jason se tendit. Il lança un regard noir au gamin, qui pâlit.

« Donc tu ne rentres vraiment pas, murmura Tim. Ça l’a salement secoué, tu sais ? Ta mort. Il était en miettes. Il est devenu imprudent, et violent, et… C’est pour ça que je suis allé lui parler. Parce qu’il avait besoin que quelqu’un soit là. »

Il hésita.

« Je… ne pensais pas que ce serait moi », admit-il.

Que pouvait faire Jason si ce n’était lui ébouriffer les cheveux ? Tim fronça le nez, ce qui le rendit encore plus adorable.

« Il sera très bien avec toi. »

Jason était de plus en plus sûr de ça. Ce gamin était parfait pour être un Robin, comme Jason ne l’avait jamais été.

Tim avait l’air dubitatif mais décida de changer de sujet.

« Dis m’en plus sur le travail de Luthor !

— Espèce de geek. Mais ok. »

Jason essaya d’expliquer ce qu’il comprenait. Il n’était toujours pas bien loin dans son étude mais en savait tout de même plus qu’à son arrivée. Il finit par exiger de quoi écrire aux androïdes. Ils lui fournirent papier et stylo, ce qui était plutôt incroyable – ils ne l’auraient pas fait, à son arrivée.

Bien, il n’essayait pas de les utiliser comme arme à présent.

Ou seulement pour permettre à Tim de partir.

Ils ne semblaient pas craindre que Tim lui-même l’utilise comme arme. De ce que Lex lui avait dit, le gamin n’était pas un excellent combattant. Pour l’instant. Il ferait mieux d’apprendre.

Jason comptait bien s’assurer qu’il le ferait.

#### ***

Tim aurait dû s’en douter. Les rapports du Batcomputer notaient Jason comme un très bon combattant, capable de reproduire des techniques qu’il avait seulement vues une ou deux fois et doué pour l’improvisation. Les fichiers ne mentionnaient pas une intelligence hors norme.

Mais ils ne disaient pas que _Dick_ était spécialement intelligent non plus. Bien sûr, Dick n’était pas un rat de bibliothèque, contrairement à Tim lui-même, mais il avait une autre sorte d’intelligence. Il était doué avec les _gens_. Et ne pas avoir des notes extraordinaires à l’école ne signifiait pas qu’il était stupide.

C’était pareil pour Jason. L’adolescent avait été un peu ignorant – son dossier disait qu’il avait arrêté l’école à dix ans et avait dû reprendre là quand Bruce l’avait adopté. Il avait tout de même réussi à atteindre le niveau de High School peu avant d’être enlevé, seulement un an en retard au lieu de trois.

Mais maintenant ? Maintenant, il parlait de robotique comme s’il avait joué avec depuis des années. Tim savait suivre mais Tim lui-même n’était pas dans la norme. Et Jason non plus, ce que Jason ne semblait pas remarquer.

Pire : _Bruce_ ne l’avait pas remarqué.

Mais Lex Luthor bien.

Tim rougit. La façon dont ils étaient en train de s’embrasser lorsqu’il s’était réveillé… Voilà qui provoquerait des rêves très dérangeants.

Et il ne voulait pas rêver de criminels, même brillants !

Luthor savait aussi que _Tim_ avait une intelligence hors normes, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il visitait de temps en temps.

« Vous devriez le relâcher.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Bien sûr que vous pouvez, c’est facile ! Vous devez juste ouvrir les portes…

— Je ne compte pas me faire prendre par Batman, répondit Luthor, agacé.

— Que pourrait bien vous faire Batman qu’il n’essaie pas déjà ? Par ailleurs, vous pouvez me garder. Il saurait que vous me feriez du mal s’il essaie quoi que ce soit. »

Luthor parut amusé par cette idée.

« Il saurait que je ne le ferais pas.

— Et vous savez qu’il ne ferait pas pire que maintenant, insista Tim.

— Es-tu dérangé par notre relation ? »

Voilà qui était un changement de sujet soudain. Tim laissa tomber, sachant que pousser davantage ne lui apporterait rien.

«  _Bien sûr_ que je le suis. Vous abusez de la situation et vous le savez. C’est la définition même d’un abus. »

Ces mots firent sourire Luthor d’un sourire de requin.

« Il n’aimerait pas entendre ça.

— Ce qui ne le rend pas moins vrai, fit remarquer Tim. Les victimes d’abus tendent toutes à réagir ainsi.

— Je sais, admit facilement Luthor. Bruce était pareil quand nous étions adolescents. Si facile à avoir et tellement empressé de prouver qu’il aimait ça. »

Tim le fusilla du regard. Il savait ne pas être très impressionnant, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

« Et malgré cela, vous profitez de l’opportunité. C’est vraiment horrible, vous savez ? Ce n’est pas comme si vous ne pouviez pas avoir des gens normaux, équilibrés. Je veux dire, vous êtes Lex Luthor. »

Par là, il entendait que la plupart des gens ne croyaient pas qu’il était un criminel et qu’il était riche, charismatique, un homme de pouvoir.

Luthor ne semblait pas avoir de remods.

« Les personnes normales et équilibrées, ça n’existe pas, dit-il plutôt. Tu lis trop de livres. »

Tim croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il savait qu’il pouvait aussi bien argumenter avec une brique mais il devait essayer tout de même.

« Il y a cependant les personnes que vous n’avez pas enlevées et qui ne sont pas des adolescents.

— Tu me blesses », dit Luthor d’un ton supposément désolé.

Il n’essayait même pas qu’il ne sonne pas faux.

« J’ai couché avec des adolescents alors que je n’en étais plus un, continua-t-il. Ils ne s’en sont jamais plaints. »

Il pouvait se moquer tout ce qu’il voulait. Cependant, son ton provoqua des questions chez Tim. L’homme savait que ce qu’il faisait était mal, il s’en fichait juste complètement.

« À quel degré de sociopathie êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Luthor balaya la question d’un mouvement de la main.

« Je tends à ne pas m’auto-diagnostiques et considère la psychiatrie à un stade médiéval de développement.

— Je pourrais demander plutôt à quel point vous manquez de scrupules, si vous préférez », dit Tim, qui commençait à être agacé.

Luthor renifla. Apparemment, il avait attendu qu’il soit exaspéré et était très satisfait de le voir arriver à ce stade.

« Je suis tout à fait capable d’apprécier la compagnie des gens et ai découvert que je peux même m’y attacher. Mais tu dois savoir cela. Hope était une femme plutôt connue. »

Tim se sentit frissonner. Hope. L’androïde parfait, si proche de l’humain qu’elle aurait trompé n’importe qui. Ressentant des émotions. Capable de faire des erreurs.

« Elle était, dit Tim, une femme incroyable.

— Jusqu’à ce qu’elle rencontre Superman, insista Luthor.

— Jusqu’à ce qu’elle lâche un homme vers sa mort, corrigea Tim. Mais nous ne discuterons pas de ceci. Pas si elle était proche de vous.

— Elle l’était. »

Tim scruta son visage. Elle l’était, disait-il. Et pourtant… Pourtant il l’avait tuée, Tim l’avait lu dans les dossiers de Bruce. Juste pour piéger Superman. Ça n’avait même pas marché.

Il frissonna à nouveau. Peu importe à quel point il était brillant et charismatique, Luthor restait dangereux. Mais il savait déjà cela.

Tim sourit innocemment.

« Donc. Allez-vous relâcher Jason ? »

#### ***

_Bon, vous avez compris le principe : l’un mignon, l’autre un sale gosse, et Luthor toujours le grand méchant. Si ceci était un conte de fée, il aurait ensuite enlevé Dick (ou Dick en premier, vous savez). Dick n’aurait pas fait les mêmes erreurs ou leur Prince Ténébreux serait venu pour les sauver tous les trois…_

_Mais je pense que j’ai déjà dit que les contes de fée ne sont pas si proches de la réalité, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Avançons de quelques semaines._

#### ***

Ce jour-là était different. Jason le sentit dès que Lex pénétra dans sa cellule. Ils couchèrent ensemble malgré tout parce que, hey, pourquoi ne devraient-ils pas ? Mais après l’avoir fait une fois, Lex le laissa se doucher. Quand Jason revint, il le trouva de retour dans son costume, tout sérieux.

« Allons-y », dit Lex.

Jason le suivit. Il n’osa pas poser de question. C’était un sentiment étrange ; habituellement, il osait tout. Tout comme le faisait Lex lui-même.

Ils dépassèrent la salle d’entraînement, puis la porte de l’autre côté de la vitre, puis la cellule de Tim. Jason hésita devant cette dernière porte mais finit par suivre Lex tout de même.

Ils arrivèrent à un garage. Un van les attendait, Graves au volent. Lex s’assit près d’elle à l’avant. Jason dut monter à l’arrière. Les vitres étaient teintes.

Ils roulèrent. Jason se tendit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il avait envie de crier, de tambouriner contre la vitre. À la place, il attendit.

La chaleur exsudait de la cabine. C’était l’été, réalisa Jason. Ç’avait été l’hiver quand il avait été enlevé, plus d’un an auparavant. Il n’avait pas ressenti le cycle des saisons du tout depuis le sous-sol.

Tant de temps avait passé…

Et continuait de passer, considérant la longueur de ce fichu voyage. L’estomac de Jason se tordit d’inquiétude.

Le van s’arrêta enfin après plusieurs heures. Les portes d’ouvrirent ; il sortit.

Ils étaient en bordure de Gotham.

« Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il parce que – que pouvait-il demander d’autre ?

— Maintenant, tu es libre », répondit Lex.

Heureusement, Graves l’attendait à l’intérieur du van. Jason se sentait faible et pâle, et était soulagé qu’elle ne soit pas en train de le fixer. Ou peut-être que oui. Avec les vitres teintées, il n’aurait su le dire, et ça devrait suffire.

« Juste comme ça ?

— Pas juste comme ça. J’y ai longuement réfléchi. »

Jason sourit, arrogant. Il devait, ou il se briserait.

« Tu ne m’as rien dit en tout cas.

— Je ne te tiens pas au courant de la moindre de mes pensées. »

Cela sonnait comme toutes leurs disputes. Ç’avait un arrière-goût de dernière fois.

« Allez, et moi qui pensait qu’on tenait quelque chose », dit Jason, parce que merde.

Lex rit doucement. Jason s’approcha, puis l’embrassa. L’homme passa un bras autour de sa taille pour répondre au baiser.

Le connard. Il ne le libérait pas. Il s’assurait que Jason ne serait jamais capable de partir – à long terme, en tout cas. Est-ce qu’il réalisait, au moins ?

Bien. Jason avait quelque chose à faire avant de devenir quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’un captif pour Lex. En attenadnt, il pouvait jouer son rôle de presque-amoureux récemment relâché.

« Tu étais intéressant », commenta Lex, rompant le baiser.

Ou peut-être qu’il le pensait vraiment. Peut-être voulait-il juste le relâcher, d’une manière un peu merci-c’était-fun.

Huh. Bien, Jason ne pouvait pas s’en plaindre. Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait pas su dès le départ que Lex était un criminel.

« Toi de même, vieillard, répondit-il.

— File maintenant, sale gosse. »

Jason sourit, mis ses mains dans ses poches et s’éloigna. Il ne regarda pas en arrière. Après quelques pas, il entendit la porte se fermer et le moteur du van redémarrer.

Il prit son temps pour se choisir une voiture. Ça faisait un bail depuis la dernière fois qu’il en avait volée une. Il décida donc de prendre un vieux modèle bien que les chances qu’il ne soit pas équipé d’air conditionné soient plus grandes ; mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. Heureusement, les vieilles voitures n’étaient pas rares dans cette banlieue, située du côté de la ville où se trouvait Blüdhaven.

Il roula pendant quelques miles, moins pour s’éloigner que pour donner à Lex le temps de partir de la ville.

Hey, c’était la première fois qu’il faisait ça de façon presque légale. Il n’avait pas encore son permis mais il avait 16 ans maintenant. Un sur deux, ce n’était pas si mal.

Ses plaisanteries mentales ne trompaient pas ses propres émotions. Il avait quelques choix pas-si-difficiles à faire.

Il n’avait pas menti : il ne comptait pas rentrer au manoir. Cette n’avait jamais été faite pour lui. Il n’était pas le fils parfait que Bruce voulait.

Par ailleurs, Tim était Robin à présent, et un bon Robin. Meilleur pour Bruce que Jason ne l’avait jamais été ; meilleur pour Gotham. Diable, le gamin était probablement aimé de tous ! Jason lui-même ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’apprécier cet adorable gamin.

Donc, pas le manoir. Mais pour que Tim puisse être Robin, il devait être libéré. Lex pouvait ou pas décider de le relâcher un jour. S’il le faisait, il attendrait peut-être trop longtemps.

Jason devait contacter la personne à qui il avait le moins envie de parler.

Il gara sa voiture à une pompe essence et contourna le pâté de maisons pour trouver un vieux téléphone public. Il y avait eu de la monnaie dans la poche de Lex lorsqu’il l’avait embrassé. Il mit quelques pièces dans la fente et attendit.

« Manoir Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Jason avala sa salive. Merde. Alfred. Il aurait dû y penser.

Il aimait le vieil home.

Pas qu’il l’ait jamais montré. Mais il pouvait au moins être poli.

« Hello, Alfred. Je voulais juste que tu saches que Timmie est vivant. Luthor le retient prisonnier. Donc prévient l’autre d’arrêter de pleurer sur son sort et de se mettre au travail. »

Oui, enfin bon, poli.

Il y eut un silence abasourdi à l’autre bout du fil.

« Maître Jason ? demanda Alfred d’une voix que Jason devait qualifier de tremblante.

— Je t’aime aussi, Alfie », ajouta-t-il, puis il raccrocha avant que le majordome puisse tracer l’appel.

Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Il ne se sentait pas triste d’être loin de chez lui. Et il allait se bouger, retourner à la voiture, et hors de la ville.

Jason avala à nouveau, et se mit en route.

#### ***

Gotham disparut rapidement au loin. Ils n’étaient pas entrés tout à fait en ville, seulement assez près pour que Jason retrouve son chemin facilement. La dernière chose dont Lex avait besoin était d’être trouvé par Bruce sur son propre territoire. Avec un Jason vivant.

Il apprendrait la vérité bien assez tôt, à présent. Au moins Lex avait toujours Drake comme otage.

Mercy ne parlait pas, de manière très audible. Il savait qu’elle désapprouvait sa relation avec Jason donc il fut surpris de la voir tellement en colère parce qu’il avait relâché le gamin.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

— Comment comptes-tu t’approprier Wayne entreprises à présent ? »

Oh. Il avait oublié de lui donner les détails du nouveau plan, au final. Craignait-elle _toujours_ qu’il ait cédé face au gamin ?

« Je viens de prendre un risque mais ne t’inquiète pas.

— Tu réalises que Drake n’est pas le fils de Wayne ?

— Visiblement. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, fusillant la route du regard tout en conduisant.

« Tu as une autre façon de mettre la main sur l’entreprise que de tuer Bruce Wayne puis de sauver son héritier d’un faux criminel ? »

Il hocha la tête, pensif.

« Oui. »

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

« À présent, ils vont me la _donner_. »


	2. Prince Charmant, à la rescousse

Cela arrivait rarement mais, parfois, il y avait des jours où aucun alien n’attaquait une ville américaine, aucun désastre naturel n’arrivait, aucun avion ne se crashait, aucun criminel ne s’en prenait à une banque, aucune femme ne tombait du haut d’un building. Des jours où Clark pouvait tranquillement rester au travail et écrire des articles en buvant une tasse de mocha.

Puis le téléphone sonna. Clark était doué pour l’ignorer, la plupart du temps, mais au travail cela lui rapportait seulement des regards noirs de la part de Perry ou, pire, Lois – donc il répondit.

« Clark Kent, Daily Planet.

— J’ai besoin de toi à Gotham maintenant.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Bruce. Comment vas-tu aujourd’hui ?

— Jason est vivant. »

Clark manqua de laisser échapper le téléphone.

« De quelles informations disposes-tu ?

— Il vient de m’appeler. Alfred, as-tu… Ah, une cabine téléphonique, au coin de Davis et Park Lane, c’est juste à côté de…

— Je connais l’endroit, je me mets en route. »

Clark était déjà sur le départ. Il entendit encore Bruce, depuis le manoir, murmurant :

« S’il te plaît, ramène-le à la maison. »

Cela le fit courir plus vite encore, sans même donner une excuse pour quitter le travail. Il n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre Jason Todd qui était, de l’aveu général, le pire Robin que Bruce avait jamais eu. Cependant, Clark n’avait jamais voulu le voir _mourir_ , il avait juste espéré qu’il s’améliore avec les années.

Par ailleurs, le perdre avait brisé Bruce d’une façon que Clark n’aurait jamais imaginée possible. Seule l’arrivée de Tim avait ramené un fantôme de sourire aux lèvres de Bruce. Quand lui aussi était mort…

Un instant. Si Jason était vivant…

Il arrivait déjà au croisement. Il n’avait pas pris le temps de se changer donc il s’arrêta loin au-dessus du sol pour être sûr que personne ne le verrait, puis écouta. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n’entendit rien de particulier, seulement des voitures et des personnes lambda et pas de Jason Todd. Et si sa voix avait trop changé ? S’il ne le reconnaissait pas ?

S’il ne parlait pas du tout ?

« Dégage de mon chemin ! »

 _C’était lui !_ Clark se laissa tomber au sol, filant vers la route où une dispute commençait. Une voiture klaxonnait sur un camion dans une rue à sens unique, son conducteur jurant à la fenêtre.

« Je m’en fiche de ce que tu dois faire ici, _fiche le camp !_  »

Pas de doute, c’était Jason.

Clark s’arrêta au niveau du sol, espérant que personne ne l’avait vu arriver. Il n’y avait que des entrepôts de part et d’autre de la rue et le camionneur était trop en colère sur Jason pour regarder autour de lui, donc le risque était heureusement bas.

Il se dirigea doit vers la voiture. L’adolescent le vit et essaya de passer la marche arrière pour sortir de la rue en sens inverse. Clark agrippa la poignée, retenant la voiture. Les roues crissèrent sur l’asphalte. C’était une bonne voiture, nota Clark ; la poignée gémissait mais ne se cassait pas.

« Bonjour Jason, sourit-il. Ça fait un bon bout de temps. »

Le regard noir n’avait pas changé, mais lui donna l’occasion de réaliser à quel point Jason avait grandi durant ses mois de disparition. Apparemment, il n’était pas mort du tout. Que diable lui était-il arrivé ?

« Va mourir, Clark, cracha Jason, coupant enfin le moteur.

— Toutes mes excuses. Bruce a insisté pour que tu rentres à la maison et m’a demandé de l’aide pour te trouver. Je peux l’appeler et attendre qu’il arrive si tu préfères… ? »

Si Jason avait été kryptonien, Clark aurait eu le crâne troué par des lasers à ce point. Comme il ne l’était pas, Clark put continuer de lui sourire jusqu’à ce qu’il sorte de la voiture.

« Bon. On y va ou quoi ?

— Ne devrais-tu pas parquer la voiture… ?

— Il ne comptait pas dégager de la rue, n’est-ce pas ? »

Clark fronça les sourcils mais n’insista pas. Si Jason acceptait de le suivre – ou du moins de ne pas le combattre… Pas qu’il ait de la kryptonite sur lui mais tout de même, Clark n’avait pas envie que l’enfant se casse un os en le frappant.

Bruce n’apprécierait pas. Surtout si tôt après que son fils perdu soit revenu d’entre les morts.

Et Alfred le regarderait fixement. Avec désapprobation.

Ils marchèrent vers une ruelle parallèle sous les jurons du camionneur. Clark l’entendit ouvrir sa portière pour les suivre et ne lui laissa pas le temps de les voir. Il attrapa juste Jason et s’envola, arrivant au manoir en un éclair.

Jason toussa.

« Bordel, ne peux-tu pas au moins _prévenir_ quand tu fais quelque chose comme ça ? Et laisse-moi _descendre_. Je ne suis pas une putain de princesse.

— Moi qui te trouvais devenu tellement élégant. »

Cela fit renifler Jason – enfin une réaction positive. Clark le laissa glisser de ses bras et voulu toquer à la porte. Celle-ci s’ouvrit avant qu’il puisse finir son mouvement, sur le visage inquiet d’Alfred.

« Master Clark ? »

Puis il vit l’enfant.

« Master Jason !

— Salut, Alfie. »

Le majordome resta pâle mais le salua d’un hochement de tête.

« Cela fait du bien de vous revoir. »

Ses bonnes manières parurent secouer Jason davantage que ne l’eurent des cris. Mince, il n’avait même pas cillé cette fois où un homme de main lui avait cassé le poignet. Ç’avait été une réaction tellement typique de Bruce que Clark avait mis trente bonnes secondes avant de réaliser qu’un _enfant_ avait été blessé.

Il se souvint de la colère de Jason quand il l’avait emporté loin du terrain vers les bons soins d’Alfred.

« Je ne reste pas, marmonna Jason, mais son ton n’était pas très convaincant.

— Bon dieu si, tu restes. »

Jason se tendit alors que Bruce apparaissait dans l’encadrement de la porte. C’était rare de l’entendre jurer, encore moins devant les enfants, mais Clark supposait que les circonstances le justifiaient.

« T’as rien à décider pour moi, grogna Jason – et c’était un vrai grognement, Seigneur, la voix du gamin avait perdu une octave.

— Je peux. Tu restes. »

Bruce les rejoignit sur les marches et, l’espace d’un instant, Clark crut que Jason allait le frapper. Puis Bruce les surpris tous en attirant le gamin contre son torse pour le serrer avec chaleur, force et désespoir.

« Tu es vivant et je ne te laisserai jamais repartir », l’entendit murmurer Clark, assez bas pour qu’il doute que même Jason ait compris le sens de ses mots.

L’enfant paraissait sous le choc. Puis, hésitant, il tapota le dos de Bruce.

« Allons, allons. Je vais bien. »

Son ton n’était qu’à demi-moqueur, ce que Clark considéra comme une victoire.

« Ne devrions-nous pas continuer ces retrouvailles à l’intérieur ? suggéra fermement Alfred. Maître Richard arrivera bientôt. Il est parti de Blüdhaven il y a dix minutes. »

À ces mots, Bruce ne se crispa tout à fait mais il… se déroba, trop rapidement pour que qui que ce soit d’autre que Clark ne le voie. Clark fronça les sourcils. Que s’était-il passé cette fois ?

« Le thé sera servi dans la biliothèque », conclut Alfred.

Bruce relâcha Jason mais garda une main sur son épaule, ne voulait visiblement pas le laisser s’échapper. L’adolescent fronça les sourcils sans s’écarter.

Tout avait l’air de bien se passer, Dieu merci. Entre ces deux-là, les choses pouvaient aller aussi bien qu’elles pouvaient aller mal. Bruce étant Bruce, il dépassait régulièrement les barrières sensibles de Jason. Et pourtant, ils étaient des partenaires incroyables sur les toits, se comprenant sans avoir besoin de parler.

Bruce ne parvenait à cela qu’avec ses Robins, dans le contexte de la Mission uniquement.

Raison pour laquelle Clark était encore là au lieu de leur laisser un peu d’espace. Quand Dick arrivera, Clark le laisserait jouer les arbitres et retournerait au Daily Planet. Il avait, après tout, quelques explications à fournir à Perry pour être parti si soudainement.

« As-tu commencé à te bouger le cul pour trouver _Tim_ aussi ? demanda Jason, parce que le calme ne pouvait pas durer.

— On y travaille. »

Jason regarda Bruce.

« Tu savais qu’il n’était pas mort, n’est-ce pas ? Deux fois, ce n’est pas une coïncidence. Merde, j’aurais pu ne _pas_ appeler.

— Je suis heureux que tu l’aies fait. »

L’adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as perdu un Robin, bouhou. Tu en as trouvé un autre sans problème. Et Tim est… un bon replaçant, je suppose », admit-il avec réticence.

Bruce se figea à ces mots. Puis regarda Jason, intense.

« Si on pouvait remplacer les membres de sa famille, je me serais acheté de nouveaux parents depuis des années. »

Clark se força à rester immobile. Il n’était là qu’au cas où cela dégénérait, il n’avait pas à intervenir. Mais bon sang, Bruce…

Jason ne sembla pas ému par la confession.

« Tu pourrais essayer avec des poupées de cire taille réelle. On les mettrait dans le divan et on pourrait leur parler. Ah, attends… Avec notre bol, elles vont finir par être hantées, donc c’est sans doute une mauvaise idée au final. »

Clark allait _frapper_ ce sale gosse – mais avant qu’il ne puisse, Bruce renifla.

« Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant, Jason. Par ailleurs, tu devais me prévenir qu’il s’agissait de Luthor.

— Juste. »

Ils furent interrompus par Alfred ramenant du thé, des cookies et quelques sandwiches. Jason et Bruce se mirent à parler stratégie. Clark s’installa dans un fauteuil, une tasse fumante entre les mains, ne donnant pas son avis même s’il était supposé connaître mieux Luthor qu’eux. S’ils voulaient son opinion, ils la lui demanderaient.

Seigneur, _Tim_ était vivant aussi, voilà une excellente nouvelle ! L’enfant avait bien aidé Bruce après que Jason ait été déclaré mort. Il était un enfant tellement rayonnant, intelligent…

Quelqu’un se gara dans la cour – Dick. Clark reposa sa tasse. Bruce remarqua le mouvement mais, au lieu de se détendre, il se crispa. Quelque chose _était_ arrivé entre eux et Clark comptait bien découvrir quoi. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient disputés, ils ne s’étaient plus adressé la parole pendant des mois et le tempérament de Bruce était devenu encore pire que d’habitude.

Clark ne comptait pas laisser ça se reproduire, surtout maintenant que Bruce avait de nouveau ses Robins. L’année passée avait déjà été assez difficile pour lui.

Puis, Dick entra dans la pièce.

#### ***

Depuis le jour où il était devenu Robin, Jason avait été jaloux de la relation entre Bruce et Dick. Bien sûr, quand il était arrivé, ils étaient fâchés. Les quelques fois qu’ils s’étaient croisés ils avaient uniquement parlé de la mission d’un ton froid, voire glacial. Cependant, tout le monde savait comment ç’avait été _avant_. Batman et Robin, le Duo Dynamique.

Jason avait su, dès le départ, qu’il ne saurait jamais égaler cela. Il pouvait devenir le sidekick de Batman, pas son partenaire. Il pouvait être Robin, mais ne serait jamais Dick Grayson. Il avait cru qu’un jour, Bruce et lui ferait la paix, et que Jason deviendrait alors superflu.

Ils firent la paix mais Bruce ne le mit pas dehors, et ç’avait été l’un des meilleurs jours de la vie de Jason.

Quand Dick entra dans la pièce, il sentit le même froid glacial qu’à l’époque où leur relation était à son pire.

Jason regarda Bruce qui, bien sûr, était aussi expressif qu’une pierre tombale. Ooook. Qu’est-ce que l’idiot avait fait cette fois ? Et il ne parlait pas de _Dick_ – quoique, le premier Robin était tout aussi stupide quand Bruce était concerné.

Malheureusement, cette fois, Dick avait quelqu’un d’autre sur qui se concentrer.

« Jason !

— Oh bordel… »

Jason n’eut pas l’occasion d’élaborer : Dick le serra si fort qu’il vida l’air de ses poumons.

« Crétin, tu es en train de m’étouffer !

— Je m’en fiche », répondit le jeune homme contre son cou.

Hey, ils avaient presque la même taille maintenant. Il avait _grandi_ pendant sa détention.

« Si tu ne me lâches pas, je te _forcerai_.

— Essaie seulement.

— Pourriez-vous éviter de casser des meubles ? commenta Alfred dans son habituel ton sarcastique. Maître Ricahrd, peut-être souhaiteriez-vous un peu de thé également ? »

Dick soupira, vaincu, et fit enfin un pas en arrière.

« Oui, merci.

— Bien, je suppose que je peux rentrer à Metropolis, annonça Clark, ce qui n’était pas trop tôt.

— Ouais, fais ça », marmonna Jason, énervé.

Clark l’ignora royalement et salua Dick, Bruce et même Alfred parce que _pourquoi_ devrait-il ignorer qui que ce soit d’autre dans la pièce ? Connard.

« Je vais devoir inventer quelque chose pour expliquer mon départ soudain à Perry, Bruce, est-ce que ça t’ennuierait de… ?

— Te donner une interview ? Bien, peut-être pas aujourd’hui, mais…

— Non, bien sûr, mais demain ? Ce serait trop tôt ? Je sais que tu seras occupé à chercher Tim, maintenant… »

Le bâtard souriait bêtement. Bien sûr qu’ils allaient essayer de libérer Tim. Pas que Lex ferait du mal au gamin – et s’il le faisait, s’il _osait_ le toucher ou coucher avec, Jason allait personnellement s’occuper de son meurtre. Et il ne disait pas ça de façon littéraire.

« Non, non demain c’est très bien… »

De toute façon, Lex ne le ferait pas parce qu’il n’était pas complètement malade, donc Tim allait bien. Il était juste enfermé. Merde, Jason _devait_ le libérer pour que Robin puisse rire à nouveau sur les toits de Gotham. Il espérait le voir danser dans la nuit au moins une fois. Il devrait l’accompagner dans sa ronde, parfois, quand Tim serait libre.

L’idée était… séduisante. Mais pour ce faire, il devrait rester au manoir et, vraiment, il n’avait pas envie de rester près de Bruce à long terme. Ça ne s’était pas bien passé la première fois et pas question de vivre ça _deux fois_.

« Très bien, à demain alors ! »

Il regarda Clark partir. Le silence remplit la pièce dès qu’il fut parti. Ok. La situation était pire qu’il ne le pensait.

Jason n’essaya même pas d’être subtil. Il se tourna vers Bruce.

« Bon alors, tu as fait quoi ? Frappé Dick ? Tué son chat ? »

Bruce se tendit comme si Jason lui avait crié dessus. Dick se leva, prêt à défendre Papa Chauve-Souris comme le gentil garçon qu’il était.

« Ça suffit Jason, ce n’est pas ton problème.

— Ne suis-je pas supposé rester ici parce qu’on forme une gentille petite famille ? Alors ça l’est. Et arrête de le défendre, idiot, il n’en vaut pas la peine. »

Bruce se leva brusquement, lui aussi. Puis sortit de la pièce parce que, bien sûr, s’enfuir était ce que tout adulte responsable ferait dans cette situation.

Jason leva les yeux et se tourna vers Dick.

« Donc, qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ?

— Comme je te l’ai dit…

— Il a tué ton chien ? Nan, tu n’en as pas. A-t-il enfin couché avec Babs ? »

Cette remarque fit tiquer Dick.

« Oooh, je vois que je me rapproche. Attends, ne me dis rien…

— _Jason_  », grogna Dick.

Ils étaient tous doués pour ça dans la famille. Jason prit un instant pour l’observer vraiment et vit les lignes de fatigue sur son visage. Dick était tendu, aussi tendu que Bruce l’avait été quand il était parti. La situation était mauvaise. Et Bruce ne pouvait pas l’avoir viré : Dick n’était plus Robin et il n’avait vraiment rien à dire à Nightwing. Donc, ç’avait été personnel.

« Oh merde, il a couché avec _toi_. »

Dick se figea. Il savait le faire aussi bien que Bruce lui-même – sauf que Jason ne s’était jamais laissé impressionner par ce truc.

« Es-tu devenu _fou ?_ Et c’est récent, en plus. Attends, est-ce que c’est parce que Tim…?

— _Écrase_ , Jason ! »

C’est pour ça qu’il aimait sa famille.

« À cause de Tim, donc, conclut Jason. Idiot. Et il t’a ignoré ensuite et a fait marche arrière parce que c’est la Bonne Chose à Faire. Et tu l’as _laissé faire ?_  »

Dick passa une main sur son visage, paraissant encore plus fatigué qu’avant.

« On avait tous les deux besoin de réconfort…

— Je ne dis pas que tu n’aurais pas dû coucher avec, Dick. »

Merde, Jason aurait bien voulu réussi ça lui-même. Bruce était… Bruce. Aucun Robin ne restait indifférent à Batman. Enfin, il avait toujours su que seul Grayson savait l’attendre, n’est-ce pas ?

« Pourquoi l’as-tu laissé partir _ensuite ?_  »

Dick ne répondit pas, essayant sans succès de paraître aussi porte-de-prisonesque que Bruce.

« Sérieusement, insista Jason. Tu devrais arrêter de te sacrifier pour lui, tête de piaf. Il ne le mérite pas.

— Comme si tu n’aurais pas fait exactement pareil à ma place. »

Jason lui lança un regard noir.

« Encore une fois, c’est pas là le souci. Coucher avec oui, quel Robin ne le ferait pas ? Enfin, Tim peut-être, il est encore jeune et innocent et tout ça. Mais le laisser prendre de la distance après ? Merde. Tu mérites mieux que ça. »

Et Dieu savait que c’était difficile à admettre ça au Fils Prodige – qui ne semblait pas réaliser son titre.

Dick le regarda intensément.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me conseiller de le séduire ? »

Bordel de merde, il allait l’étrangler.

« Je suis en train de te dire que tu l’as déjà _fait_ , imbécile ! »

Jason aurait aussi bien pu le frapper. Apparemment, ça arrivait souvent quand on s’appelait Dick Grayson.

« Ne redis jamais ça. »

Peut-être qu’il devrait _effectivement_ frapper ce joli minois. Ça ne résoudrait pas la situation mais au moins Jason se sentirait mieux.

« Quoi, la vérité ?

— Ne sois pas stupide…

— Je t’emmerde, Grayson. Juste… Bordel. Comment peux-tu être aussi mauvais pour le comprendre quand ça te concerne alors que tu es le seul qui le comprend en temps normal ? »

Dick rit, quoi que cela sonne un peu forcé.

« On dirait que tu te débrouilles bien à ce niveau toi-même. Ne pense pas que je le comprenne mieux que tu le fasses. »

Jason  haussa les épaules.

« On se ressemble davantage. Peut-être. Raison pour laquelle je te le redis : ne le laisse pas t’éloigner. Surtout maintenant qu’il a admis avoir besoin de toi.

— Il aurait couché avec n’importe qui. Il avait besoin d’être réconforté, de chaleur, pas de _moi_.

— Il avait besoin de tellement de réconfort que ça _devait_ être toi. »

Jason eut un sourire mauvais.

« Ou peut-être Kent. »

Dick écarquilla les yeux.

« Clark ne ferait pas…

— Bien sûr que _non_ , il n’est pas complètement stupide. Contrairement à toi, apparemment. Mais étant donné que tu l’as fait, que tu l’as poussé à le faire… maintenant, c’est le moment où tu dois te battre. Ne manque pas cette putain d’opportunité ou la prochaine fois, quelqu’un d’autre sera là pour le réconforter. Pas que le compte mourir bientôt. »

Dick le regarda de nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois, inquisiteur. Jason fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

— Merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu m’aurais aidé pour ça. »

Jason haussa les épaules.

« Bah, tu sais, vivre ailleurs m’a donné de la perspective. »

Considérant que Jason était passé par toutes les étapes de vouloir tuer Bruce, c’était un euphémisme.

Dick ne paraissait pourtant pas convaincu.

« Vraiment ? Donc. Comment étais-tu traité ? »

Il essayait de sonner détacher mais Jason pouvait voir l’inquiétude qu’il cachait. C’était plutôt surprenant. Ils ne s’étaient jamais vraiment entendu. Quand ils s’étaient rencontrés, Dick avait été furieux que Bruce ait osé donner son nom à un autre, et Jason… Bon, inutile de reparler de cette jalousie, hein ?

Bizarrement, il ne se sentait plus si jaloux maintenant. Peut-être parce qu’il avait rencontré Tim… il savait qu’il ne deviendrait jamais Le Robin, à présent.

« C’était correct. Je ne pouvais pas partir mais j’avais des livres… Hey ! Ne ris pas !

— Je n’oserais jamais, sourit Dick.

— Ouais, c’est ça… Il m’a un peu montrer comment marchaient ses robots. C’était plutôt sympa. »

Et le voilà, le froncement de sourcils désapprobateur. Jason s’en fichait. Il n’avait jamais eu besoin de l’approbation de personne – il avait vite appris qu’il ne l’obtiendrait jamais.

Sauf peut-être celle de Bruce, qu’il n’avait pas obtenue non plus d’ailleurs, donc, ceci prouvait cela.

« Allons le rejoindre, dit enfin Dick. Il doit être dans la Cave. »

Ok, plus de moment partageons-nos-sentiments ce soir-là. Ça convenait à Jason qui se sentait déjà collant avec tous ces bons sentiments.

« Où d’autre ? » renifla-t-il, suivant son aîné en bas.

Le reste de la soirée fut passé à  planifier la libération de l’oisillon – et, peut-être, un peu, leur vengeance envers Luthor.

#### ***

Clark ferma son calepin et sourit.

« Donc, Bruce. »

Il était arrivé à une heure tapante, sachant qu’ils auraient pensé stratégie pendant toute la nuit mais néanmoins déterminé à faire l’interview que Bruce avait stupidement promise la veille.

Pourquoi Bruce avait-il imaginé que ce serait autre chose qu’une embuscade ?

« As-tu assez d’informations pour satisfaire Perry ? tenta-t-il pour l’interrompre.

— Plus qu’assez ! Mais tu sais, j’aimerais te poser une question… »

Bruce grogna.

« Je dois retourner à la Cave.

— Oh, alors tu vas enfin parler à Dick ? Je l’ai entendu descendre il y a une heure environs. »

Bruce se figea. Donc, c’était à propos de Dick cette fois ? Il prit un instant pour maîtriser sa rage. Ce n’était pas les oignons de Clark.

« Je me fiche que tu croies être la seule personne au monde à t’inquiéter de lui, Bruce. »

Clark empiétait une barrière invisible et il le savait, comme il l’avait si bien dit lui-même. Ce qui signifiait que Bruce avait parfaitement le droit de le contourner et de le planter là.

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas t’enfuir. »

Bruce le fusilla du regard. Qu’allait-il faire, l’en empêcher physiquement ?

« S’il te plaît, ne me force pas à faire fondre la serrure. Alfred m’en voudrait. »

La remarque l’amusa presque. Presque. Clark était quand même en train de fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas et pas question que Bruce le laisse faire. Bon sang de journaliste.

« Je suis ton ami, tu sais ? Je n’insiste pas pour avoir un truc intéressant à écrire. »

Avait-il bientôt fini de lire dans ses pensées ?

« Je n’ai pas compris, cette fois, tu veux bien penser un peu plus fort… ? Je plaisante, Bruce. J’onn l’aurait remarqué si j’avais des pouvoirs mentaux. Je suis aussi ouvert spirituellement qu’une petite cuillère.

— Viens-tu de citer un livre pour enfants ?

— Je parlais de pouvoirs psychiques, pas de mes capacités émotionnelles. Et n’essaie pas de changer le sujet. »

Pourquoi est-ce que les regards noirs ne marchaient pas sur lui ? Ils fonctionnaient sur tous les autres. Même Diana savait quand le laisser en paix.

« Bon, d’accord, dit soudainement Clark, avouant sa défaite. Je ne vais pas poser de questions. »

Puis il regarda Bruce et attendit. Bruce tiqua. Non. Non, il n’allait pas laisser ça arriver.

« Si tu crois que je vais me mettre à parler juste parce que tu arrêtes d’insister… » commença-t-il d’un ton d’avertissement.

Clark sourit.

« Je ne compte pas le faire, insista Bruce. Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi. »

Clark continua de le _regarder_ , sans un mot. Bruce se rendit à la fenêtre d’un pas décidé pour admirer le jardin parfaitement entretenu. L’été le rendait magnifique, avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs entre chaque allée.

Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps.

Clark finirait par se fatiguer. Bruce savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer persistant mais, sérieusement, ils avaient tous deux autre chose à faire de leur journée. Sauver Tim, par exemple. Jason avait insisté sur le fait qu’il ne courait aucun danger immédiat mais la seule idée qu’il soit prisonnier de Luthor lui faisait reconsidérer tous les vœux qu’il avait jurés au sujet de ne pas mutiler les gens intentionnellement.

Cet homme lui avait _enlevé ses enfants_.

Le regard insistant de Clark continuait à peser sur lui. Seigneur, Bruce ne pouvait même pas songer à son pupille prisonnier.

« Tu es toujours là ? grinça-t-il.

— Je voudrais juste que tu saches que j’écouterais, tu sais, si tu veux parler.

— Je ne veux pas !

— Très bien, inutile de s’énerver… »

Si seulement ses yeux pouvaient tirer des balles de kryptonite…

Le silence se réinstalla – et maintenant Clark ne faisait pas que regarder. Il _écoutait_ aussi.

« Ce n’est arrivé qu’une fois, dit Bruce avant de savoir se retenir.

— Une seule fois ?

— Le jour où nous avons trouvé le cadavre de Tim. »

 _Voilà_ qui devrait le faire taire. Ça ne rata pas : Clark s’assombrit.

« On va le retrouver. Tu connais mes pouvoirs, j’espère que tu en as tenu compte pendant votre brainstorming. Je ne suis pas intervenu, mais…

— Luthor connait tes pouvoirs aussi bien que moi. Il aura prévu de quoi les contrer. »

Clark ne répondit pas à cela. Il ne revint pas non plus sur le sujet qui l’intéressait – ce qui était en fait pire.

Bruce avait cru Jason perdu, puis Tim, pendant un terrible instant, avant que son cerveau ne décide que ça n’était pas possible, que ça devait être un piège.

Heureusement, il avait eu raison, mais il aurait aussi bien pu se tromper, et alors…

Alors il se serait retrouvé seul, avec juste Dick. Un Dick qui lui serait aliéné, comme la première fois qu’il avait dû le repousser.

Son cœur se serra. Juste l’idée était intolérable.

« C’était une erreur, murmura-t-il, plus à lui-même qu’à Clark.

— Tu comptes donc laisser les choses en l’état. »

La voix de Clark était soigneusement neutre. Bruce n’avait pas besoin de l’entendre pour savoir qu’il désapprouvait – mais qui lui en avait donné le droit ? C’était facile d’observer ça de l’extérieur !

« Tu sais que l’éviter ne va pas fonctionner.

— Je ne l’évite pas, déclara Bruce. Il se trouve ici dans ma maison à l’instant où nous parlons.

— Parce que tu as appris que Jason était vivant hier. Dans combien de temps comptais-tu lui dire que tu pouvais te charger de récupérer Tim toi-même et l’inviter à rentrer à Blüdhaven ? »

Bruce avait espéré que Dick le propose lui-même. Ce n’était cependant pas le sujet.

« Tu réalises qu’il ne partira pas tant que Tim n’est pas libre, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Clark. Seule une crise majeure ou une dispute vraiment terrible avec toi… Tu ne comptais pas le _provoquer_ jusqu’à ce qu’il parte, n’est-ce pas ?

— Quel genre d’homme crois-tu que je suis, exactement ?

— De ceux qui blesseraient Dick jusqu’à l’os avant de prétendre que rien ne s’est passé. »

Bruce serra les poings convulsivement pour ne pas casser quelque chose. Clark soupira.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais qu’il fait partie de ta famille et que ça rend tout ça difficile…

— Oui. Oui, ça l’est, et non, tu ne comprends rien. _Compliqué_ n’est pas un terme assez fort. Si un jour tu te retrouves à baiser Kon alors, peut-être, tu commenceras à comprendre.

— Bruce…

— Il m’ _aime_ , Clark ! Il est mon fils. Et il est amoureux de moi. »

Clark posa une main sur son épaule. Bruce ne l’avait même pas entendu s’approcher et ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait été silencieux.

Bruce réalisa qu’il tremblait ; il arrêta avec un effort de volonté.

« Je vais rester loin de lui. Il va se sentir mal pendant un certain temps puis ça ira mieux. Et moi aussi. »

La main disparut.

« Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? De rester seul ? »

Bruce ferma les yeux.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas pour ça…

— Tu ne fais pas ça pour éviter de lui faire du mal, puisque tu viens d’admettre que le repousser le blesserait. »

Il suffisait de peu pour qu’il ait à nouveau envie de casser quelque chose. Si possible des os kryptoniens.

« Je veux juste dire que tu devrais prendre le temps de penser à tes raisons, Bruce. Peut-être ne sont-elles pas aussi inébranlables que tu le crois. »

Comment Clark pouvait-il dire ça ? Dick le voyait comme un père, ou un mentor du moins. Il avait été son pupille pendant six ans. Il avait _douze ans_ lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, Bruce avait _dix ans de plus_ … Comment tout ça pouvait soudainement cesser d’être un problème parce qu’il y songeait un moment ?

« Vraiment, insista Clark. Pense-y, même si tu ne changes pas d’avis, juste… prends un peu de recul. »

 _Et je suis sûr que tu le feras_ , ne dit-il pas à voix haute. Bruce l’entendit malgré tout.

« Très bien. »

Clark lui adressa un large sourire, à nouveau l’image même de la bonne humeur.

« Génial ! Tu sais, Bruce, parfois, te parler est un peu comme se trouver chez le dentiste. Je sais que je me sentirai mieux ensuite mais Seigneur,  j’ai vraiment pas envie d’être là. »

Bruce le fusilla du regard. Le petit con n’avait jamais eu de carie de sa vie.

… Donc peut-être que _ceci_ ne le blessait pas vraiment non plus.

#### ***

Tim s’ennuyait. Ça n’avait l’air de rien, mais après plusieurs _semaines_ à ne rien faire ou presque, son cerveau tournant à vide, il commençait à considérer sérieusement ses options. Comme s’ouvrir le crâne sur les murs afin que Lex le laisse sortir – ou, du moins, que Tim soit incapable de ressentir le vide autour de lui.

Il savait que Jason avait été relâché. Le précédent Robin avait prévenu Bruce, sans doute dès qu’il avait trouvé un téléphone. Tim espérait vraiment que Bruce ne serait pas trop long.

« Tu es injuste, commenta Lex. Je te tiens compagnie.

— Pendant au moins trois heures par jour, ce pour quoi je te suis reconnaissant, étant donné ton horaire chargé, admit aisément Tim. Cela ne fait cependant que trois heures sur dix-huit de réveil en moyenne – généralement plus, étant donné le peu d’espace offert par cet endroit. »

Lex posa une pierre sur le goban, son sourire de requin aux lèvres. Tim sourit en retour, poli et innocent, tout en décidant quel mouvement agrandirait au mieux son territoire.

Bien sûr, tout ça servait juste à le manipuler pour qu’il apprécie Lex. Celui-ci n’aurait pas dû prendre cette peine : Tim avait toujours été intéressé par l’esprit brillant du criminel et ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être ravi de cette opportunité de parler avec lui. Cependant, l’apprécier ne signifiait pas qu’il le considérerait jamais comme étant au-dessus des règles. Lex perdait son temps.

Enfin. Ils aimaient jouer tous les deux donc Tim supposait que tant qu’il ne le pointait pas du doigt, Lex continuerait de l’occuper quelques heures par jour ; Dieu savait qu’il en avait besoin.

Il s’ _ennuyait_.

« Tu as l’air distrait aujourd’hui.

— Je m’ennuie.

— Tu me vexes. J’ai gagné les quarante-six dernières parties et tu dis t’ennuyer ? »

Tim soupira.

« Je n’arrive pas à me concentrer. Mon esprit est tellement… »

Vide n’était pas le mot adéquat. Plutôt…

« Anesthésié. »

Lex ne savait pas lire l’esprit des gens mais il les regardait comme si tel était le cas. Ses yeux étaient d’un vert intense, remarqua Tim. Moins que Ra’s al Ghul, cependant, ce qui était normal. Le pourcentage de criminels qui avaient des iris hors du commun était en fait très haut, est-ce que c’était pertinent ? La plupart étaient des metahumains, cependant, donc ce n’était pas vraiment une corrélation directe. Ceux de Lex étaient peut-être devenus plus verts à cause de son contact fréquent avec de la kryptonite.

« Tu penses encore à autre chose. »

Tim grimaça.

« Mes excuses.

— J’aurais aimé te donner accès à un ordinateur mais tu serais dehors en une heure, or je compte bien encore te garder un moment. »

Tim hocha la tête distraitement. Lex était trop bien informé pour baisser sa garde malgré son arrogance habituelle. Il avait en fait l’air de se méfier davantage de l’intelligence que de la force brute – ce qui était sage.

Et logique : Lex était habitué à combattre _Superman_ , et qui était plus fort que ça ? S’il savait le contrer, il savait contrer tous les autres.

De plus, même Kal El ne serait pas Superman sans être intelligent.

Tim joua sa pierre puis appuya sur le chronomètre avec un soupir. Son temps touchait à sa fin.

***

Jason était vraiment en train de devenir fou. On pourrait croire qu’avoir été relâché aurait _aidé_. À la place, il se sentait toujours aussi oppressé et, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur sa cellule.

De plus, le manoir était glauque. Il l’avait toujours été, trop grand et silencieux, mais pour l’instant c’était encore pire. Tout le monde était inquiet pour Tim, y compris Jason lui-même. En soi, ça n’aurait pas été un problème : c’était juste une affaire à résoudre. Ils le sauveraient, au final.

Mais Dick et Bruce se comportaient juste comme des _gosses_.

Ils ne communiquaient pas. Même pas _en silence_ , comme tout Robin sensé apprenait à le faire avec Bruce. Quand ils se croisaient, ils se tenaient juste là froidement et parlaient stratégie.

Après plusieurs jours de ce traitement, Jason en eut assez. Il vola un costume noir sans marques particulières et sa vieille moto, que Bruce avait gardée sous verre – heh – puis roula tout droit vers Gotham.

Dieu merci pour l’air pollué et les hommes de main incapables. Il avait vraiment eu besoin de mettre son poing dans la figure de quelqu’un.

Imaginer la tête de Bruce sur les leurs aidait.

« Donc, voici le fils prodigue de retour, se moqua Dick alors qu’il garait sa moto, de retour dans la Cave, trois heures plus tard.

— Tu es peut-être capable de tolérer cette merde, moi pas. Où est Bruce ?

— Il s’occupe d’une crise avec la Justice League. »

Jason fronça les sourcils.

« Et tu es resté pour garder le château ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt aider avec ton équipe ?

— Il a dit pouvoir s’en sortir tout seul. »

Est-ce que l’imbécile prétendait vraiment croire ça ?

« Tu as _vraiment_ envie de l’éviter, hein ? »

Dick haussa les épaules.

« Il devrait apprendre à ne pas dire ça sauf qu’il le _pense_. Par ailleurs, quelqu’un devait effectivement rester pour surveiller les caches de Luthor.

— Et visiblement, on me considère comme incompétent », fit remarquer Jason, le sarcasme dégoulinant de sa bouche comme de l’acide hors des marguerites du Joker.

Dick eut le culot de prendre l’air agacé à ces mots.

« Officiellement, tu es toujours mort.

— Bruce a déjà effectué tous les tests qu’il pouvait imaginer, il sait que je suis moi. Il aurait pu annoncer la Bonne Nouvelle à tous les journaux de la planète depuis des jours. »

Il n’avait juste pas confiance en Jason, comme d’habitude, et ne pas prévenir qu’il était vivant était une manière efficace de le cloîtrer à l’intérieur. Qu’ils aillent se faire foutre, lui et son besoin de contrôler tout le monde. Il n’admettrait même pas qu’il le faisait. Lex, au moins…

Minute. Est-ce qu’il venait vraiment de penser _Lex, au moins ?_ Qu’est-ce qui n’allait _pas_ avec lui, bordel ?

« On dirait que tu viens de mordre dans un citron.

— Va te faire foutre. Ou plutôt non, dis m’en plus à propos de cette crise qui t’intéresse si _peu_. »

Dick fronça les sourcils.

« Ne plaisante pas à ce sujet. Des gens sont morts. Les membres de la ligue eux-mêmes ont été pris comme cibles.

— Superman ? S’il te plaît, dis-moi que c’était Superman. »

Ça lui valut une taloche à l’arrière du crâne. Il laissa Dick faire juste parce que ça remettait un peu de normalité dans leur conversation.

Et pourtant, ce n’était vraiment pas suffisant.

« Jason, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Bien sûr Dick choisirait ce moment pour sortir la tête du sable assez longtemps pour remarquer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Jason ne comptait toujours pas partager ça avec la classe.

« Oisillon. La crise.

— Bien, Superman n’est _pas_ mort. »

« Mais _Sue_ l’est. Et Jean a été blessée gravement. »

Jason battit des cils.

« De qui est-ce que… Tu veux dire _Sue Dibry ?_ Quelqu’un prend comme cible des gens que nous connaissons dans nos _véritables identités ?_ Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi !? Pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit plus tôt ?

— Parce que tu es officiellement mort. Tu ne risques rien.

— Et Babs ? Ou le commissaire ! Si quoi que ce soit leur arrive…

— Ils ont été prévenus.

— Ils méritent mieux que ça ! »

Dick lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna vers la console dans un mouvement très Brucien.

« Nous les avons prévenus que les gens proches de nous étaient pris comme cibles. Tu sais comment ils ont réagi. »

Jason soupira. Parfois, avec des durs à cuire comme amis était vraiment chiant.

« Est-ce qu’elle rit toujours ?

— Pas depuis que je lui ai dit pour Sue, non.

— Tu ne vas pas me faire fondre en larmes pour elle, Dick. Sue a épousé un superhéros, elle connaissait les risques. »

En plus, Elongated man était un connard. Et non, Jason ne s’entendait pas avec grand monde à la Ligue, mais qui s’en préoccupait ? Aucun d’eux ne méritait de voir ses proches mourir, cependant. Ils avaient tous besoin d’un endroit sûr, habituellement quelqu’un, chez qui retourner.

Mais tout de même, la femme de Elongated man ? Jason était désolé pour eux mais ç’aurait pu être bien pire.

« Lois Lane a reçu une lettre de menaces hier. »

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi Jason n’avait pas vu Clark dans le coin ce jour-là.

« Est-ce que ça n’arrive pas tous les jours ? Cette femme est effrayante. »

Et tout aussi dure à cuire que Batgirl, en ce qui concernait Jason. Si quelqu’un essayait de la tuer _elle_ , il leur souhaitait bonne chance. Elle était capable de se défendre.

Oui, Jason l’aimait bien, _elle_. Dommage qu’elle vive dans la ville de _Superman_.

« Peut-être qu’on devrait les laisser essayer, dit-il à voix haute. Elle est plus efficace que Kal El. »

Dick fronça les sourcils, se préparant sans doute à mettre fin aux plaisanteries de Jason – mais la com se mit soudain à clignoter d’une lumière rouge et les deux anciens Robins se tournèrent vers la console pour vérifier ce qui se passer.

« Coups de feu chez les Drake, dit Dick, pâle.

— Mais Tim n’est pas là ! Et _lui_ est supposé être mort aussi !

— Apparemment, ça ne les a pas arrêtés. J’ai une image. »

Une vidéo s’ouvrit dans l’écran supérieur gauche. Une journaliste blonde déblatérait quelque chose au sujet de Capitaine Boomerang, qui aurait été aperçu. Qu’est-ce que ce type foutait hors de Central City ? Jason ne perdit pas de temps à se poser des questions et activa les traqueurs. Une carte de la ville se déploya au-dessus d’autres fenêtres. Dans la rue des Drake, le point rouge localisant Batman clignotait.

Il arriverait peut-être à temps.

Ou peut-être pas.

Dick lança la com.

« B. Statut. »

Il avait inconsciemment utilisé la voix de commandement de Nightwing. Jason ne l’avait entendue qu’au travers de ses oreillettes jusque là, dans les rares missions où Bruce et lui avaient collaboré avec les Titans. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que le visage entier de Dick se fasse aussi dur que sa voix dans des moments pareils.

Pas de doute, il était une chauve-souris.

Ils attendirent tous deux pendant de trop longues secondes avant que Bruce ne réponde.

« Un homme à terre, répondit-il sèchement. Capitaine Boomerang a été touché aussi, ajouta-t-il à la réflexion.

— De l’aide arrive, dit Dick, déjà occupé à envoyer une ambulance.

— Inutile, fit Bruce de sa voix la plus rauque. Jack Drake est mort. »

Techniquement, la phrase ne résonna pas. Aucun tambour ne souligna son importance.

Jason eut tout de même l’impression que quelque chose l’avait frappé – fort.

Il savait que la mère de Tim était morte peu après qu’il soit devenu Robin. Et maintenant son père ? Alors qu’il était absent, soit à Metropolis ou dans un autre foutu d’endroit utilisé par Lex ?

Est-ce que c’était une putain de _malédiction_  ?

« Rentres-tu tout de suite ? demanda Dick, sérieux.

— Je dois retourner à la tour de contrôle d’abord, pour le débriefing.

— Si tu n’es pas au manoir à l’aube, je viendrai sur place pour t’en tirer moi-même. Tu as entendu ? »

Robin un jour, Robin toujours. Jason tapota le micro.

« Et je l’accompagnerai. J’adorerai faire bondir tout le monde en débarquant alors qu’ils sont déjà sur les nerfs. »

Si la proposition de Dick était réconfortante, pour forcer gentiment Bruce afin qu’il se repose un peu, celle de Jason s’apparentait davantage à une menace. Si Bruce ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu’il était vivant, il ferait mieux de rappliquer rapidos. Ils méritaient un peu de temps entre orphelins pour fêter l’arrivée de Tim dans leur club. Peut-être pourraient-ils lui donner une carte, genre, « le diplôme des orphelins » ou un truc du genre.

« Je vous entends », dit Bruce, avant de couper la communication.

Dick jeta un regard en coin à Jason.

« Hey, ça a marché, non ?

— En effet. »

Ils étaient les gentils petits soldats de Bruce. Quand celui-ci revint à la Cave, quatre heures plus tard, ils étaient encore plongés dans leurs notes sur l’affaire.

Quelqu’un avait tué l’un des leurs – et allait le payer chèrement.

#### ***

Dick était fatigué. Environ un demi-heure plus tôt, Jason les avait laissés seuls dans la Cave pour aller s’effondrer sur son lit à l’étage tout en murmurant quelque chose à propos d’idiots, étourdi par la fatigue. Dick aurait voulu l’imiter.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il pouvait voir le poids de la journée peser sur les épaules de Bruce, presque littéralement. Des nœuds s’étaient formés avec l’inquiétude et le chagrin. Pas qu’aucun d’eux ait apprécié Jack Drake – Dieu savait que Tim aurait mérité un parent plus attentif – mais ils savaient. Ils savaient comment il se sentirait quand il apprendrait la mort de son père.

Bordel. Tim méritait mieux que ça aussi.

« Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos », dit Bruce.

Dick fut tenté de juste lui lancer un _regard_ mais Bruce ne comprendrait pas. Ce qui était plutôt ironique, en l’occurrence.

« Je vais bien.

— Il est tard, tu auras besoin d’être en forme demain…

— Toi de même. »

Le _Oui mais je suis Batman_ ne fut pas prononcé. Heureusement.

Ils continuèrent à travailler en silence. Ils devaient trouver qui avait engagé Capitaine Boomerang et mettre une fin à cette crise. Alors seulement l’idée d’annoncer ce qui s’était passé à Tim deviendrait tolérable.

Bon sang, Tim…

Une main effleura son épaule, puis s’y posa doucement. Il n’avait pas entendu Bruce s’approcher. Merde, il aurait voulu pouvoir juste s’appuyer contre lui, comme jadis. Juste se lover sous sa cape et se sentir chez lui…

Mais ce n’était plus sa place à présent. On s’attendait à ce qu’il se montre fort, qu’il sache prendre soin de lui-même – et Dieu savait qu’il avait espéré que ça arrive quand il était Robin ! Il avait voulu permettre à _Bruce_ de s’appuyer sur lui. Quel idiot.

Heh, il ferait mieux de manger un peu de chocolat s’il commençait à être aussi dramatique. Ok, son petit frère avait été capturé par un criminel et venait de devenir orphelin. N’était-ce pas un jour normal dans la vie d’une chauve-souris ?

Et voilà qu’il devenait aussi cynique que Jason.

Il posa une de ses mains sur celle de Bruce, parce qu’il était resté immobile trop longtemps. S’il ne l’avait pas touché en retour, Bruce se serait cru rejeté et se serait crispé et… ils n’avaient pas besoin de ça pour l’instant.

À sa grande surprise, au lieu de disparaître, la main serra doucement son épaule. Il leva le nez. Les yeux de Bruce étaient intenses, fixés sur lui, en pleine réflexion.

« Hey, tu vas me faire rougir. »

Même ça n’interrompit pas Bruce.

« Sérieusement, tu es en train de me fixer. J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Et là, Bruce se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dick. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que Bruce était en train de l’embrasser.

Bruce était en train de l’embrasser.

Il envisagea de reculer pendant au moins deux secondes, choqué, avant de réaliser que Bruce commençait à se dérober. Alors, il ne pouvait que – l’attraper, comme ça, et – répondre au baiser, dévorant sa bouche, et se lever pour s’enrouler autour de lui, et…

Bruce se mit à rire.

« Désolé. Désolé, j’ai juste l’impression de t’avoir donné à boire après un très long voyage dans le désert.

— Si j’étais Jason, ceci est le moment où je mettrais mon poing dans ta figure. »

Bruce tira la tête.

« Ne parle pas de lui dans un moment pareil. »

Dick lui fit un large sourire et se cambra pour se presser contre lui. Bruce grogna.

Le lendemain, ils s’en iraient sans doute chacun de son côté à nouveau, mais la métaphore du désert en était une bonne. Il ne pouvait pas plus refuser le contact de Bruce qu’il n’eut pu de l’eau. Il était affamé. Il avait été affamé pendant longtemps avant qu’ils ne couchent ensemble une fois mais, au moins, alors, ç’avait été plus facile de feindre, parce qu’il n’avait pas su comment c’était.

À présent, par contre…

Les mains de Bruce quittèrent ses épaules pour se glisser sous ses cuisses. Oh, il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille. C’était un peu embarrassant… Oh. Oh, le pouce de Bruce massait cet endroit sensible entre ses cuisses et ses fesses, et, Seigneur, au final, il n’était pas embarrassé du tout.

Il se cambra à nouveau, sans honte aucune. Puis gémit, au cas où ce n’était pas assez clair pour Bruce.

« Seigneur », grogna Bruce.

Donc il comprenait. Bien.

Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant dans la manière donc Bruce savait le soulever sans effort. Il le posa tout de même sur la console – et fit un pas en arrière. Bordel ! Ok. Peut-être que cela l’éloignait à peine d’un demi-centimètre, considérant à quel point ils avaient été collés l’un à l’autre juste avant. Mais c’était tout de même trop loin.

« Shh, Dick, je… je voulais juste dire… »

Bruce lutta pour trouver ses mots. Dick prit une bonne inspiration dans son for intérieur et se prépara. Le silence s’étira. Puis encore un peu. Dick haussa les sourcils.

« Oui ?

— Je ne suis pas doué pour ça. »

Dick lui accorda quelques secondes supplémentaires. Il commençait à s’agiter, il avait besoin de… Bien. Toucher Bruce davantage ou sortir en courant histoire qu’il puisse pleurer jusqu’à s’endormir, entouré d’emballages de chocolat.

« Je sais que je n’ai pas toujours été là pour toi… et… C’est un euphémisme. Mais j’ai décidé de prendre mes responsabilités cette fois. »

Dick battit des cils. Il n’allait pas reparler de cette stupide histoire d’adoption… n’est-ce pas ? Non. Pas juste après avoir mis sa main sur son…

Bruce le fixait. Il s’attendait à ce qu’il ait compris… quelque chose.

« Bruce, je suis doué pour entendre ce que tu ne dis pas mais, là tout de suite ? J’ai besoin de plus d’indices. »

L’autre homme grimaça.

« Oh.

— Oui.

— Je fais tout de travers. Mais les mots, ce n’est pas mon… point fort. Et si je continue de t’embrasser, tu vas croire quelque chose de faux. »

Qu’est-ce que _ça_ voulait dire, maintenant ? Quelque chose que Dick comprendrait de travers. Est-ce que Bruce n’aimait pas l’embrasser ? Est-ce qu’il l’aimait toujours comme un _fils_ malgré l’érection que Dick sentait toujours clairement contre sa jambe ? Est-ce que Bruce avait un fantasme secret au sujet de Dick et de son ancien costume de Robin ?

« Non, je ne vois toujours pas. »

Bruce soupira de frustration. Comment l’un des leaders de la Justice League, qui inspirait l’admiration et la terreur à la plupart des autres membres et faisait régulièrement des discours que les gens citaient, pouvait être si incompétent lorsqu’il essayait d’exprimer le moindre sentiment ?

Un instant.

Dick le fixa, incrédule. Non. _Là_ , il se faisait des idées. Et il ne devrait pas : il avait fait cette erreur une fois et, bordel, c’était fou ce qu’on pouvait être idiot à dix-sept ans.

« Oui, dit soudainement Bruce.

— Quoi… ?

— Oui, c’est ça que je voulais dire. »

Par tous les putain de saints de tous les bon sang de dieux au monde.

« Bruce. Une phrase. Sujet, verbe, complement. Maintenant. »

Et s’il ne le faisait pas dans les prochaines secondes, il choisissait l’option chocolat. Beaucoup de chocolat. Bruce dut le lire dans son regard parce qu’il acquiesça.

« Très bien. J’aimerais que nous soyons plus que… ça.

— Plus que _quoi ?_ Nous nous sommes vus deux fois ces quatre derniers mois et je ne suis revenu que parce qu’on a appris que _Jason était vivant_. N’importe quoi est plus que rien. »

La pique atteignit son but. Douloureusement. _Bien_ , parce que Dick avait l’impression qu’on l’avait frappé dans le ventre pendant les dix dernières minutes de cette conversation. Il était temps de rendre les coups.

Puis Bruce commença à faire demi-tour. L’estomac de Dick se serra parce que s’il le laissait partir maintenant, il n’entendrait plus jamais parler de ces sentiments et, merde, il l’avait interrompu, il avait interrompu Bruce qui essayait de lui dire quelque chose d’important, qu’avait-il fait ?

Il tendit la main pour attraper – quelque chose – n’importe quoi – et attrapa le bord de la cape.

C’était tellement stupide. Il se tenait là, debout, dans la Cave, attrapant ce petit bout de la cape de Batman, un homme adulte suppliant en silence. Comme il l’avait supplié de ne pas le laisser seul lorsqu’il avait douze ans.

Apparemment ça signifiait quelque chose pour Bruce aussi parce qu’il s’arrêta. Et soupira.

« Je te fais tant de mal.

— Je viens de faire pareil. »

Ils se tinrent là, de part et d’autre de la cape, évitant soigneusement de se regarder. C’était ainsi qu’ils communiquaient le mieux, ce qui en disait long sur leurs problèmes. Mais peu importe.

Bruce réduit l’espace entre eux. Il mit une main à la taille de Dick, l’autre se posant sur sa joue, et l’embrassa. Pas de langue, cette fois, pas de passion : c’était un baiser aussi doux que l’aile d’un papillon, et le cœur de Dick allait exploser.

Il pressa ses lèvres en retour, osant à peine respirer. Il sentit Bruce sourire et dut lutter pour ne pas gémir, parce que Bruce l’avait embrassé, il l’avait embrassé et ce n’était pas parce qu’il se sentait mal ou parce qu’il avait besoin de réconfort mais parce qu’il voulait que sa bouche recouvre celle de Dick. Celle de Dick spécifiquement.

Et voilà, Dick geignait de besoin, et c’était tellement stupide et faible de sa part… mais il avait besoin de ça depuis qu’il avait quinze ans et qu’il avait été désiré Bruce, depuis qu’il en avait eu dix-sept et avait aimé Bruce, depuis qu’il en avait eu dix-neuf et sentait un vide dans sa vie ayant la forme exacte de la silhouette de Bruce.

La main quitta sa taille pour attraper sa nuque. Le baiser s’approfondit et Seigneur, Bruce était doué pour la tendresse, comme il venait de le découvrir, mais il était encore bien meilleur pour la passion.

Ils étaient à nouveau sur la console, les jambes de Dick là où elles devaient être, autour de la taille de Bruce. La cape drapée autour d’eux, comme il fallait, une barrière entre eux et le reste du monde.

#### ***

Dick avait mal partout. C’était toujours comme ça quand il dormait dans la Cave. Cette fois, au moins, il n’était pas glacé jusqu’aux os parce que – il sentit une vague de bonheur l’envahir à l’idée – le corps de Bruce était chaud contre son dos.

Puis il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas dormi directement sur le sol, mais sur la cape de Batman.

Il sourit largement.

« Qu’est-ce que… Oh bordel de merde ! »

La voix de Jason était rocailleuse au matin, remarqua Dick.

« Vous ne pouviez pas prendre une putain de chambre !? Pas que la vue n’est pas magnifique mais, bon sang, je n’avais pas besoin d’imaginer le clavier tout collant. »

Le sourire de Dick s’élargit encore. Jason fit la tête.

« Vous n’avez pas vraiment fait ça sur la _console_ , si ?

— Non », répondit Bruce, sans daigner bouger.

Si ça continuait, Dick allait se déchirer un muscles du visage, il en était sûr. Mais il s’en fichait.

« Vous êtes mièvres, se plaignit Jason.

— Quelqu’un est jaloux », fredonna Dick.

Jason fit semblant de vomir et ouvrir l’onglet de surveillance. Il n’y avait pas eu d’avertissement majeur pendant la nuit, seulement les habituels sacs volés et quelques agressions.

La main de Bruce était posée sur son estomac. Dick aurait voulu qu’ils aient eu la bonne idée de se traîner à un lit la veille. _Et_ de fermer la porte. Il n’appréciait que très moyennement d’être réveillé par son petit frère – beau-fils ? voilà qui allait être bizarre – mais Alfred aurait été pire.

« Le petit-déjeuner devra-t-il être servi à l’étage, monsieur ? demanda la voix cultivée du majordome depuis trois pas derrière eux. Quoique vous pourriez vouloir prendre une douche avant de manger quoi que ce soit.

— Merci, Alfred, répondit Bruce, apparemment pas dérouté. La bibliothèque, ce sera parfait. »

Il embrassa Dick dans la nuque, le faisant frissonner, puis se leva. Dick se souvint à quel point il avait été hésitant et tâtonnant seulement quelques heures plus tôt, se débattant pour trouver ses mots. C’était difficile à concilier avec l’homme parfaitement à l’aise malgré sa nudité devant à la fois sa figure paternelle et son fils adoptif.

D’un autre côté, il n’avait vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte.

Et Dick lui-même n’était pas spécialement prude non plus.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a comme petit dej, Alfred ? » demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Il drapa la cape autour de lui parce que un, il n’avait pas vraiment pris le temps de se nettoyer la veille, deux, personne ne devrait laisser passer une opportunité de se _draper dans la cape de Batman_. Sérieusement.

Jason renifla.

« Frimeur.

— À ton service. »

Alfred fronça les sourcils, désapprobateur, alors que Dick suivait Bruce en haut des escaliers. Les costumes n’étaient pas supposés sortir de la Cave mais apparemment il avait un passe « mieux vaut ça que la nudité ».

Bruce lui fit un clin d’œil.

Jason était vivant, Tim était vivant, et Bruce venait de lui faire un clin d’œil. Dick ne s’était jamais senti aussi heureux.

#### ***

« Ils ont fait quoi ? » couina Babs dans la com.

Puis, après un instant de silence :

« Et tu n’as même pas laissé Dick m’annoncer ça lui-même ? Sale gosse. »

Jason monopolisait le bat-computer et sa confortable bat-chaise de bureau, les pieds posés sur la bat-console et ayant quelque chose qu’il espérait très fort ne pas être appelé le bat-clavier posé sur ses genoux. Avis général : ne pas laisser son sidekick de douze ans nommer toutes ses affaires. _Bat-clavier_ ne sonnait pas cool du tout.

« J’ai tout à fait le droit après les avoir trouvés à fricoter dans la Cave. Je vais avoir besoin d’années de thérapie pour m’en remettre.

— J’y croirais presque si je ne t’avais pas déjà vu mater les fesses de Dick si souvent.

— Tu as vu les fesses qu’il a ?

— Ooooh oui. »

Jason renifla.

« Juste, je suppose que je mérite cette image mentale. Qui est loin d’être horrible, d’ailleurs.

— J’espère que tu as beaucoup d’imagination parce que tu ne vas pas _me_ voir nue de sitôt.

— Aww, dire que j’espérais ! »

Babs rit. Ce rire lui avait manqué.

« Alors, comme vas-tu ?

— Tu sais que ça fait plus d’un mois que je suis de retour, hein ?

— Je n’ai toujours pas l’habitude d’entendre ta voix sans me dire que j’hallucine, gamin. Sois gentil. »

Jason grimaça. Avait-il vraiment cru ne prévenir personne qu’il était vivant et juste disparaître ? Ç’aurait fait les pieds à Clark, oui, et peut-être aussi à Bruce, le salaud, mais même s’ils n’avaient jamais été proches il aimait bien Dick. Et Barbara… Elle avait été son seul véritable allié, celle qui ne le regardait jamais de haut, qui était toujours là pour l’écouter se plaindre lorsqu’il en avait besoin.

Cette fois encore, il l’avait appelée pour ne-pas-dire à quel point il se sentait stupidement jaloux de son fichu je-suis-toujours-le-premier grand frère.

Ce qui avait été horrible de sa part, en fait, étant donné qu’elle était _sortie_ avec ledit frère. Plusieurs fois. Et il lui avait lâché cette bombe dessus sans prévenir.

Bien, au moins pouvaient-ils à présent se plaindre ensemble.

« Tu veux passer chez moi pour qu’on pleure sur l’épaule l’un de l’autre ? proposa-t-elle. J’ai de la glace et de très mauvais films. »

Elle était son amie pour une raison, n’est-ce pas ? Jason envisagea l’option.

« Je suis censé être de corvée de surveillance et ton père ne sait pas que je suis vivant.

— J’emmerde Bruce et ses règles. Je l’ai prévenu dès que j’ai été mise au courant. »

Jason ne put s’empêcher de rire – et de l’apprécier encore plus. Jim Gordon et lui n’étaient pas proches mais ils s’étaient rencontrés bien avant qu’il ait croisé le chemin de Bruce et… disons qu’il devait beaucoup à Gordon. Comme la plupart des rats des rues de Gotham.

« Très bien, je serai là dans une heure. Je dois convaincre Dick de prendre ma place malgré tout.

— Tu es sûr qu’il va accepter ?

— Babs. Des années de thérapie, tu te souviens ? De plus, je sais où sont stockées les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance de la Cave. Tu sais à combien je pourrais les vendre sur le marché des super-héros ?

— Va faire travailler ta magie, punk. Je t’attends. »

Jason grimpa les escaliers en souriant. Dick et Bruce venaient juste de terminer leur petit déjeuner – à une heure de l’après-midi mais c’était une heure normal pour les chauves-souris. Il ralentit à peine en passant devant la porte de la bibliothèque, sa veste en cuir dans une main.

« Où vas-tu ?

— Chez Babs, elle vient de m’inviter. Dick, je peux emprunter ta moto ?

— _Puis-je_ , corrigea Bruce distraitement par-dessus son journal.

— Si tu le dis. Dick ?

— Si tu l’abîmes, si tu l’ _érafles_ , tu seras vraiment mort.

— Hey ! protesta Jason en attrapant les clefs. _Je_ suis celui qui peut faire des blagues sur ma mort ! »

Il n’attendit pas de réponse pour se glisser dehors. Il achèterait du pop-corn en route.

Rouler hors des grilles du manoir était libérateur. Bruce avait peut-être réalisé qu’il était en train de devenir fou à force d’être enfermé, ou il avait été trop rempli d’endorphines pour s’en inquiéter. Peu importait ; si coucher avec Dick lui donnait un point de vue plus optimiste sur la vie, ça rendrait la vie de tout le monde plus facile – surtout celle de Jason.

Elle avait préparé du chocolat chaud, du vrai, pas celui en poudre. Jason était pas du tout honteux de profiter de son mug.

« Mhh, c’est bon.

— Alfred se sentirait trahi.

— Alfred ne fait pas quedu bon thé. Parfois, il boit même du café.

— Et ça ne l’a pas tué raide ?

— L’investigation pour trouver ce qui peut le faire ciller est toujours en cours. »

Ils se sourirent par-dessus leurs mugs.

« Tu m’as manqué, sale gosse.

— Je répondrais que moi de même, ma jolie, mais au moins personne ne m’insultait… Un instant. Oublie ça. Luthor était encore pire que toi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu parles de ce salaud avec _affection_. »

Jason cilla. Merde. Vraiment ?

« Et tu ne le faisais pas exprès », fit remarquer Barbara.

Parfois, il aurait voulu qu’elle ne soit pas si perspicace. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire – une blague, n’importe quoi – mais c’était difficile sous son regard inquisiteur.

« Tu réalises qu’il t’a quand même enlevé, ainsi que Tim, pour ses propres fins. Il t’a manipulé.

— Oui eh bien peut-être que j’en ai assez que tout le monde pense que je suis stupide ! »

Barbara ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je plaisantais ! Je sais que tu n’es pas stupide, Jason, loin de là…

— C’est ça. Je ne suis juste pas un génie comme vous tous.

— Dick n’est pas un génie, fit remarquer Babs. Et Bruce en est peut-être un mais il est handicapé socialement. »

Jason renifla.

« On dirait que tu es la seule personne dans le coin dotée à la fois d’un cœur et d’un cerveau.

— Eh bien, il y avait aussi Tim, avant que Luthor ne l’enlève. »

Il lui lança un regard noir.

« J’avais compris, Babs, pas besoin d’utiliser un marteau.

— Je ne voulais vraiment pas insulter ton intelligence tantôt, tu sais. »

Jason haussa les épaules. Il savait ça. En plus, Barbara était habituée à être la personne la plus intelligente de la pièce ; ç’avait dû être difficile pour elle lorsqu’elle était enfant.

« Je le pense vraiment, insista-t-elle. Tu n’es pas idiot. Tu n’es même pas dans la _moyenne_. Tu sais que je ne te mentirais pas. »

Il savait ça aussi.

« Merci », dit-il.

Elle soupira. Il but quelques gorgées de chocolat chaud et réconfortant. Fut une époque où il aurait tué pour une boisson chaude et un endroit sûr pour l’apprécier.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Et pour quelqu’un qui s’inquiétait pour lui. Et qui parvenait à le _montrer_ de temps en temps parce que parfois, Bruce était juste trop pénible à supporter.

« Rien de spécial. C’est un connard arrogant et sans scrupules.

— Il a été honnête avec toi, donc. »

Jason fronça les sourcils.

« Je suppose que oui.

— Quoi d’autre ?

— Il m’a appris la robotique, admit Jason avec réticence. Et m’a laissé jouer avec ses trucs dans un de ses ateliers. Des mains d’androïdes, des machins dans le genre. »

Elle pouvait être aussi inexpressive que n’importe quelle chauve-souris quand elle voulait, mais Jason avait l’habitude de déchiffrer le visage de _Batman_. Il pouvait voir qu’elle était impressionnée – et inquiète.

« Il a réalisé ton potentiel en dehors du combat et t’ai aidé à l’atteindre, analysa-t-elle. Il t’a permis de réussir à faire quelque chose que tu aimais, dans une branche dans laquelle personne d’autre ne t’avait jamais encouragé à t’investir auparavant.

— Hey, on _savait_ que c’était un connard manipulateur. »

Elle cilla.

« Je n’avais peut-être pas réalisé à quel point il était doué. Tu veux y retourner, n’est-ce pas ? »

Jason ouvrit de grands yeux et ne répondit rien parce que… parce que l’atelier lui _manquait_ , tout comme les commentaires acides sur sa fierté et se moquer de Superman avec quelqu’un.

« Merde. Je vais le tuer.

— On doit d’abord trouver Tim, lui rappela-t-elle.

— Bordel, grommela Jason. À cause de lui, mon chocolat chaud a un goût de cendres. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Toujours aussi poétique, n’est-ce pas ?

— C’est mon cerveau. Il est trop grand pour ma tête, ça fait mal.

— On dirait une tumeur, tu devrais passer chez le médecin. »

Jason rit. Les cendres n’avaient pas si mauvais goût quand on était en bonne compagnie.

« Peut-être que mes tendances poétiques viennent d’avoir trop fréquenté notre drama queen nationale trop longtemps. Tu réalises comment Dick peut bouder ?

— Oh que oui ! »

Barbara était une vraie amie. Elle n’insista pas au sujet de Lex – au sujet de _Luthor_ , bordel de merde. À la place, ils se plaignirent de Dick, de Bruce, d’à quel point ils devaient être bandants ensemble, si un coup à trois était possible et donnant des points aux fesses des super-héros. Dick gagnait toujours celui-là.

#### ***

Il n’était pas à l’école. Il n’était pas à l’appartement. Il n’était pas à la ferme, ni chez Kara, ni au supermarché. Clark n’entendait sa voix nulle part, ni le battement de son cœur.

Clark allait tuer Bruce.

Il arriva comme un éclair dans la Cave, réalisant que ses yeux tournaient au mauve sans réussir à s’en inquiéter.

« Où est-il. »

Le cœur de Bruce ne manqua même pas un battement. Peut-être que ça arriverait quand Clark commencerait à l’étrangler.

« Où est qui ?

— Ne commence même pas à jouer à ce jeu avec moi, Bruce. _Où est Kon ?_

— Bruce ? » demanda Dick.

Clark n’avait même pas remarqué sa présence alors qu’il était assis là depuis le début. Qu’il soit là était une bonne chose. Il allait aider à remettre les pendules de Bruce à l’heure.

Dieu merci, _Jason_ était absent. Clark n’avait pas besoin que son contrôle soit mis davantage à l’épreuve.

« Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal, répondit enfin Bruce. Ne t’en fais pas, je te le ramènerai.

— Oui, en effet, et tu vas le faire _maintenant_. »

Bruce carra la mâchoire. Dick le regarda, puis Clark, déconcerté – puis il comprit.

« Est-ce que tu as enlevé le fils de ton meilleur ami pour avoir un point de pression sur Luthor ? glapit-il.

— Tim a disparu depuis quatre mois. Il doit être libéré. »

Clark savait ce que Bruce sous-entendait, que Tim devait être prévenu de la mort de son père afin de pouvoir faire son deuil. Il n’en avait _rien à faire_.

« Ce n’est pas parce que ton pupille va avoir une mauvaise passe que tu as le droit d’enlever un autre enfant !

— J’ai expliqué la situation à Kon, répondit Bruce. Quoiqu’il ait été dubitatif quant au succès de l’utiliser contre Luthor, il était tout à fait d’accord d’essayer.

— Même en ignorant le fait que tu lui en as parlé derrière mon dos, il a _quatorze ans_ mentalement. Il n’a pas la maturité pour prendre ce genre de décision ! »

Bruce haussa les sourcils.

« Mais il en a assez pour aider à sauver le monde à intervalles réguliers ?

— Ce n’est pas le problème ! explosa Clark. Tu aurais dû me demander, par amitié si rien d’autre ! »

Bruce le regarda de ses yeux froids et durs. Il s’en fichait, réalisa Clark. Il voulait juste que Tim soit relâché et ne s’arrêtait pas à des détails stupides comme les sentiments des autres.

Puis Dick mit une main sur le bras de Bruce et la froideur fondit. L’adolescent fronçait les sourcils.

« Je suis plutôt d’accord avec Clark, tu sais ? Même si je veux que Tim soit libéré. À quoi pensais-tu ? Croyais-tu qu’il aurait refusé, si tu lui avais demandé d’abord ? »

Bruce serra les lèvres.

« Il n’est pas connu pour faire preuve de bon sens quant à comment gérer Luthor. Surtout quand Kon est concerné. »

Dick lança un regard d’avertissement à Clark. _Laisse-moi m’en occuper_ , disait-il. Clark décida de lui faire confiance – pas parce qu’il pensait que Dick réussirait mais parce que l’alternative serait de secouer Bruce jusqu’à ce qu’il lui donne la localisation de Kon, ce qui n’était pas du tout une solution en réalité, parce qu’il ne parlerait pas même si Clark le mettait en pièces.

Ce qui ne l’arrêterait pas s’il ne retrouvait pas Kon très, très bientôt.

Dick fusilla son mentor du regard.

« Cesse de te prétendre plus stupide que tu ne l’es, Bruce.

— Je ne vais pas relâcher Kon tant que Tim n’est pas…

— Si, tu vas, interrompit Dick. _Et_ tu vas présenter tes excuses à Clark, aussi. »

L’hésitation était évidente sur le visage de Bruce. Dick se tourna vers Clark.

« À toi, maintenant. »

Clark battit des cils. Dick n’avait-il pas dit qu’il avait _raison_? Et c’était le cas ! Son fils venait d’être kidnappé, quelles qu’en soient les raisons, il avait le droit de le récupérer !

Dick marcha droit vers lui, ignorant la main de Bruce qui tenta d’attraper son bras. Son visage était dur, ses beaux traits comme gravés dans la pierre. Ça ébranla Clark davantage que la contradiction.

« Tu vas récupérer Kon et nous allons devoir attendre encore un an et quelques pour que Luthor relâche Tim. Content ?

— Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça va se passer ! protesta Clark.

— Vraiment ? Il lui a fallu dix-huit mois pour relâcher Jason. Il est la personne la plus intelligente sur Terre, il connaît nous pouvoirs, il sait comment l’esprit de Bruce fonctionne. Tu crois vraiment qu’on sera capables de trouver Tim ? Ça fait des mois qu’on y travaille et on n’a même pas de piste. »

Parfois, c’était facile d’oublier qui était Dick. Sa nature facile et souriante cachait des capacités que la plupart des humains n’atteindraient jamais. Il était à la tête des Titans, il avait été un des tout premiers super-héros, certainement un des plus jeunes, et il serait toujours, toujours une chauve-souris.

« Merci d’essayer de me convaincre d’abandonner mes charges en me faisant sentir coupable », commenta Clark, sarcastique.

Dick sourit largement.

« Est-ce que ça a marché ? »

Si Clark disait non, Bruce hocherait la tête et lui dirait où se trouvait Kon, il le savait. Ils ne lui en voudraient pas. Ils ne diraient à personne ce qui se serait passé.

Mais Tim resterait entre les mains de Luthor pour quelques mois au mieux.

Clark soupira. Et voilà pourquoi tout le monde aimait bien Dick.

« Oui, comme tu savais que ça marcherait. J’aimerais tout de même savoir où il se trouve, cela dit.

— Dans un endroit dont il peut sortir facilement », répondit Bruce.

Il ne présenterait pas ses excuses. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Dans quelques années, peut-être qu’il sous-entendrait qu’il n’avait pas eu entièrement raison ce jour-là. Avant ça, il donnerait une aide non demandée, ou quelque chose d’autre que Clark aurait le droit de considéré comme des excuses, ou pas.

Et Clark les accepterait.

« Tu es vraiment un ami fatiguant. »

Bruce acquiesce sans le regarder en face.

« J’aurais dit _oui_ , crétin », précisa Clark.

Au lieu de répondre, Bruce retourna à la console où il avait été assez quand Clark était arrivé. Dans son esprit, le problème était clos.

Clark et Dick échangèrent un regard entendu, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

Puis cela frappa Clark : il n’y avait plus de tension entre ces deux-là. Au contraire, ils semblaient être encore plus détendus ensemble que d’habitude.

« Un instant. Est-ce que vous deux… ? »

Dick lui adressa un large sourire, plus lumineux que jamais. De la chaleur se répandit dans la poitrine de Clark à cette bonne nouvelle. _Enfin !_ Ils méritaient tous les deux d’être heureux. Ils méritaient d’être ensemble.

Peut-être Dick parviendrait-il à changer Bruce, au moins un peu.

« Tu réalises, dit soudainement Dick, que pour récupérer Kon plus vite tu vas devoir convaincre Luthor de te rendre Tim ? »

Clark se figea. Puis les fusilla du regard, lui et son fichu sourire. Toujours, toujours une chauve-souris.

#### ***

Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant à frapper un punchingball de façon répétée. Primaire, mais satisfaisant. C’était le premier outil que Bruce avait appris à Jason à utiliser pour contrôler sa colère et, au final, c’était toujours celui-là qui marchait le mieux. D’autres méditaient – mais méditer le mettait seulement plus en colère.

Bruce dirait qu’il ne méditait pas correctement, bien sûr, mais il emmerdait Bruce.

Donc, Jason frappait. Au moins ne frappait-il pas de vrais gens donc, c’était une amélioration, non ?

« Cet exercice n’a aucun sens. »

Voilà, jamais content. Au moins Bruce ne commençait-il pas à expliquer comment Jason ferait mieux d’améliorer son esprit et combien il était déséquilibré et que la spiritualité n’était pas de la merde, et blablabla.

Bon. Il méritait peut-être une réponse, du coup.

« Ce n’est pas le but, grinça Jason. Soit je frappe ceci, ou je frappe quelqu’un. Tu as le choix.

— Alors viens ici et frappe quelqu’un. Ou essaie, en tout cas. »

Jason battit des cils. Il se tourna pour voir Bruce le regarder d’un air amusé, presque provocateur. Pourtant, Dick n’était pas dans le coin.

C’était fou ce que ça faisait du bien.

« Prépare-toi à être mis en pièces, vieillard ! »

Jason alla droit vers lui avant de diverger au dernier instant pour frapper son épaule. Bruce l’avait vu venir, bien sûr, et évita facilement tout en lui envoyant son pied dans le ventre. Ou essayant – Jason bougeait déjà, son coude visant la taille de Bruce – qui se tordit, essayant de balayer ses jambes dans le même mouvement.

Jason bondit en arrière, souriant comme un malade. Seigneur, ça lui avait manqué.

« Je suis peut-être vieux, mais tu es rouillé, commenta Bruce.

— Jamais de la vie !

— Prouve-le. »

Jason eut un sourire mauvais. Il avait du mal à gérer sa colère, oui, mais il n’était pas stupide ! Il alla vers Bruce prudemment, la garde haute – puis, au dernier instant, donna trois coups de pieds. Bruce dévia le premier, encaissa le second sans ciller et évita le troisième, attrapant la cheville de Jason.

Jason laissa tomber le haut de son corps, se réceptionnant sur les mains, et se tordit pour lancer un coup de pied en ciseau qui atteignit la nuque de Bruce. Cela le fit grogner, mais il était trop tard : il avait Jason au sol. Au lieu d’utiliser son écrasant avantage de poids directement, il tordit sa jambe.

«  _Bordel de merde de putain de connard !_  » jura Jason.

Bruce tordit encore.

« Qu’as-tu dit ?

— _Rien_ , bordel de… aïe, _a_ ïe ! »

Jason frappa le tapis pour se rendre, les yeux humides. Putain, ça faisait mal !

Parfois, Bruce ne le laissait pas faire. Il continuerait à insister et à se battre jusqu’à ce que Jason doive se blesser pour fuir. C’était une leçon : dans la vie réelle, il n’y avait pas l’option de se rendre.

Heureusement, il ne joua pas à ce jeu-là cette fois-ci et le relâcha juste.

« Rouillé. »

Jason lui lança un regard noir. Il n’espérait pas être pris trop sérieusement cependant car il souriait en même temps, mais bon. Il se leva, époussetant son pantalon d’un geste de la main – puis attaqua. Bruce l’attendait, le petit con. Il était toujours prêt.

Pas de chance pour lui, il en allait de même pour Jason.

Ils combattirent pendant une bonne heure sans être interrompus. Bruce continua à gagner la plupart du temps mais Jason eut la satisfaction de le toucher quelques fois, parvenant même à le mettre au sol. Ce type était une vraie machine, cela dit, et continua plus longtemps encore que certains androïdes.

Peut-être les androïdes devraient-ils être programmés avec une raison de continuer. Ça les rendrait beaucoup plus déterminés à gagner.

Pas que Jason aurait l’occasion d’en approcher un de sitôt, encore moins d’en programmer un.

« Tu penses à quelque chose. »

Bruce ne semblait pas surpris mais Jason savait qu’il l’était malgré tout. Habituellement, quand ils combattaient ainsi, cela vidait son esprit. Il se concentrait sur le combat et le monde devenait simple, ce qui le détendait. Après, affalé sur le tapis, il serait trop épuisé pour être encore en colère contre qui que ce soit – ou pour penser à quoi que ce soit.

Mais pas cette fois.

« Je me demandais ce qui te rendait à ce point plus fort que tout le monde, dit Jason après un moment de silence. Et je supposais que c’était ta détermination. Un jour, à cause du chagrin, parce que tu t’intéresses aux autres et pour plein d’autres choses, tu as pris une décision. »

Bruce ne répondit rien. Son silence invitait Jason à élaborer, ce qu’il fit.

« Donc, je me suis dit que c’était ça qui rendait les gens fort, ils veulent protéger quelque chose ou quelqu’un. Ceux qui n’ont rien à perdre ne durent pas longtemps – et les androïdes n’ont pas d’âme. Ils ne se soucient de personne. Je me disais qu’ils seraient plus forts s’ils étaient programmés pour se soucier des gens. »

Cette déclaration lui attira un regard incrédule. Jason renifla.

« Je t’ai dit que j’avais eu quelques leçons de robotique quand j’étais absent, n’est-ce pas ?

— Pas des leçons de programmation.

— Je serais incapable de programmer une IA si ma vie en dépendait, rit Jason. Ce qui ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas avoir des idées à ce sujet. Quelqu’un d’autre peut s’occuper de la programmation.

— Du développement, corrigea distraitement Bruce.

— Hein ?

— Pas la programmation, le développement, c’est… peu importe. »

Jason s’assit.

« Là, c’est toi qui réfléchis.

— C’est la première fois que je t’entends dire que tu laisserais quelqu’un d’autre faire quelque chose pour toi. »

Jason battit des cils, mais Bruce avait raison : d’habitude, il grincerait des dents s’il devait s’appuyer sur qui que ce soit, même Batman. Il avait dû apprendre à travailler avec lui et pas juste à côté de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce qui avait changé ?

« J’imagine que je ne considère pas Luthor comme un idiot, dit-il enfin. Je veux dire, il peut faire la plupart de choses mieux que qui que ce soit. Pas tout, mais je veux dire, développer les programmes et l’ingénierie. Il jette tout de même un œil et l’améliore de temps en temps mais… C’est impossible de tout faire soi-même, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bruce n’avait pas l’air ravi. Jason sourit d’un sourire froid.

« Ou même de prendre soin d’une ville entière. Y serais-tu parvenu sans des gens comme Jim Gordon ? C’est impossible de sauver les gens d’eux-mêmes. Et c’est impossible de diriger une entreprise si tu ne laisses faire aux gens que ce que tu n’aimes pas, il n’y a que vingt-quatre heures dans une journée. En plus, ils n’apprennent pas s’ils ne le font pas eux-mêmes, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bruce se leva. Il avait l’air en colère, maintenant. Pas difficile de deviner pourquoi.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je l’aime _bien_ , dit Jason.

— Mais c’est le cas. »

Si même _Bruce_ le voyait, à quel point était-il dans la merde ?

« Ok, d’accord, mais je sais qu’on doit l’arrêter. »

Le doute qu’il voyait dans les yeux de Bruce faisait _mal_. Jason devrait pourtant y être habitué depuis le temps. Il n’avait jamais été assez doué pour lui.

Il se leva. Les bénéfices de leur long combat s’étaient évaporés. À présent, il se sentait juste fatigué et ses muscles douloureux.

« Jason… »

Peut-être qu’il ferait mieux de prendre sa douche en haut. Ainsi au moins pourrait-il éviter Bruce pour le reste de la journée.

«  _Jason._  »

Une main agrippa son épaule. Il tenta de se dégager mais la prise de Bruce était comme un étau.

« Tu ne m’as pas déçu. Ni personne.

— Bien sûr que non, tu crois juste que je suis assez stupide pour prendre le parti de Luthor !

— Non. Je sais juste à quel point il peut être fascinant. »

Jason eut un regard meurtrier. Bruce soupira.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Clark me trouve aussi fatiguant. »

Bon, d’accord, celle-là il la méritait.

« J’imagine que tout le monde se dit que tu méritais un type comme moi dans ta vie.

— Ce n’est pas impossible. »

Jason haussa les épaules. Bruce lâcha son épaule, ce qui lui donna une bonne opportunité pour filer – mais la fatigue s’était faite pire encore. Il se sentait juste… vidé.

« Je ne t’ai jamais considéré inutile, Jason. »

Jason renifla.

« Ah, vraiment ?

— Peut-être que les premiers jours j’ai essayé de voir Dick en toi, admit Bruce. Mais je t’assure que tu as fait un excellent travail de m’en dissuader et, ni alors ni maintenant ne t’ai-je pris pour lui. »

Des mots. Jason avait vu trop souvent Bruce le désapprouver.

 « Comment puis-je te le faire voir ? Tu as tes propres qualités, tes propres mérites. »

Au moins admettait-il que c’était difficile à croire.

« Comme être un petit con 100% du temps, oui, je sais ça. »

L’air frustré de Bruce en valait presque la peine.

« Tu es un _gothamite_ , essaya-t-il. Tu es fort, tu l’étais même quand je t’ai pris sous mon aile. Et tu es un protecteur, Jason. Même alors, tu prenais les enfants sous ta protection, alors que tu n’avais rien.

— Ils méritaient que quelqu’un s’occupe d’eux.

— _Exactement_. Et combien de gens font ça ? »

Jason haussa les épaules.

« Personne, c’est pour ça que je devais le faire. »

Bruce sourit.

« Justement, Jason. Tu ne _devais_ rien faire du tout – et pourtant tu le faisais. »

Diable, il commençait presque à se sentir embarrassé. C’était idiot : _évidemment_ qu’il avait aidé les gosses. Des petits rats des rues comme lui, mais plus jeune, plus innocents, qui avaient encore quelque chose à préserver. Qui les laisserait livrés à eux-mêmes ?

Eh bien, les autorités gothamites, déjà, mais hey, c’était Gotham après tout.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de te comparer à qui que ce soit pour voir tes qualités. Elles sont tiennes.

— Oui, oui, tu m’adores visiblement, commença Jason, sarcastique. Voilà pourquoi nos moments partagés se terminent toujours en pleurs.

— Je ne t’aurais pas nommé Robin si je ne croyais pas que tu y arriverais, insista Bruce. Je ne t’aurais pas mis en danger si je n’étais pas certain que tu _protègerais_ les gens. Tu as un plus bon cœur que tu ne le crois. »

Jason détourna le regard.

« Apparemment, ce n’est pas assez. Tu penses quand même que je choisirais Luthor.

— Je suis _inquiet_. Parce que je _tiens à toi_.

— Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions ! »

Bruce soupira.

« Ce qui ne me rend pas moins inquiet. C’est un truc de parent. »

Jason frissonna. Il avait toujours ressenti tant d’émotions complexes et contradictoires quand Bruce l’appelait son fils. Lorsqu’il avait été adopté, il s’était dit qu’il avait enfin trouvé l’endroit où il serait toujours bienvenu, qu’il pourrait appeler sa maison.

Ce qui avait rendu les choses pires quand ils avaient commencé à se disputer.

« Je suppose que ne pas aimer ça est un truc d’enfant », admit Jason avec réticence.

Le sourire de Bruce était mince mais valait bien toute la fierté du monde. Puis il fit quelque chose d’incroyable : il referma l’espace entre eux et mit ses bras autour de Jason, le serrant contre lui.

Jason battit des cils, choqué.

« Cela fait deux fois en quelques mois seulement. Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Dick », commenta-t-il.

Mais il posa tout de même sa tête contre l’épaule de Bruce pour profiter de sa chaleur.

#### ***

Clark pensait attendre quelques semaines avant d’aller voir Lex pour lui parler. Il n’avait pas encore décidé s’il serait en costume ou pas. En faveur, il ne voulait pas faire sauter sa couverture au cas improbable où Lex ne savait pas déjà. En défaveur, Lex ne paraissait pas prendre le rouge et bleu très sérieusement, malgré les superpouvoirs.

Au final, il n’eut pas à décider parce que le troisième soir, quand il rentra chez lui, Lex Luthor était assis sur son divan.

« Qu’est-ce que…

— J’ai laissé Mercy en bas donc évite de commencer à me lancer des objets à la tête. Elle sera très en colère si je sors d’ici avec des bleus.

— Comment es-tu entré !? »

Lex leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n’est pas pertinent. Où es Kon ? »

Si ça ne sonnait pas familier… Clark sourit poliment.

« J’aimerais le savoir. Et je crois que tu sais exactement quoi faire pour qu’il puisse revenir. »

Lex se leva, ses yeux vert froids comme ceux d’un serpent.

« Très bien. Navré de t’avoir fait perdre ton temps.

— Oh non tu ne vas pas t’en tirer comme ça, dit Clark, s’interposant entre lui et la porte. Tu ne pars pas tant que tu ne m’aurais pas dit que tu vas relâcher Tim afin que Kon puisse être libéré.

— Je n’ai enlevé aucun enfant, répliqua Lex, prenant l’air assez offensé pour avoir l’air convainquant sur une vidéo. Et je n’apprécie pas ces accusations. Tu n’as aucune preuve. »

Pas que Clark voulait admettre que Jason avait raison à propos de quoi que ce soit mais, parfois, il comprenait pourquoi le gamin sautait à la gorge des gens quand il était en colère. Ça devait être tellement agréable de pouvoir frapper les gens avec toute la force de sa rage sans les tuer sur le coup.

Clark ne pouvait pas profiter de ce plaisir simple, donc à la place, il sourit.

« Bien sûr que non, tu n’as pas fait ça. Jason a tout inventé et n’est vivant et en pleine forme seulement à cause d’une autre criminel.

— Mais pourquoi donc irais-je capturer des adolescents quand je _connais_ la vraie identité de Batman ? Je pourrais juste lui mettre une balle dans la tête alors qu’il joue les playboys. »

Et pourquoi donc Clark saurait-il pourquoi Lex faisait quoi que soit ? Parfois, c’était comme si le salaud s’amusait de les voir incapables de comprendre ses motifs.

Donc ç’aurait dû être sa réplique, en fait.

« Pourquoi ne tiens-tu pas compte des lois alors que tu pourrais obtenir argent et pouvoir juste en les suivant ? fit-il remarquer. En fait, ne répond pas à ça. Je n’ai même pas _envie_ de savoir. Ça s’arrête ici, et _maintenant_. Va libérer Tim. Allez!”

Le visage de Lex passa du déni au meurtre en une demi-seconde.

« Pas tant que mon fils n’est pas sain et sauf ! »

Il venait d’appeler Kon son fils. Il ne lui avait même jamais parlé – ce pourquoi Clark était _reconnaissant_ , étant donné que Lex avait autorisé sa création juste pour _jouer à Dieu encore une fois_ – et il osait l’appeler son fils.

« Kon est dans cette situation parce que _tu as merdé !_  »

Lex ne daigna même pas le fusiller du regard. Clark entendait son cœur battre rapidement mais il se contentait d’attendre qu’il libère le chemin pour partir. Ça signifiait qu’il n’en était plus au stade de la raison. Clark devait calmer le jeu.

« Bruce ne fera jamais de mal à Kon, qui l’a suivi de plein gré.

— Tu l’as laissé faire ? Moi qui croyait que tu serais un parent décent.

— Bien sûr que non ! protesta Clark. Ils ont arrangé ça ensemble !

— Ce qui est encore pire. Au vu du nombre d’ennemis que tu as, tu aurais dû mettre en place un système de surveillance plus sophistiqué, afin d’être capable de le trouver n’importe quand.

— Ils ne savent pas ma véritable identité. »

Lex renifla.

« Oh, allez. Ne va pas t’imaginer n’importe quoi. Des lunettes ? Vraiment ? »

Clark haussa les sourcils.

« Combien de temps t’a-t-il fallu à _toi_ pour comprendre ? »

Lex serra les lèvres, ce qui était une réponse en soi.

Quand les gens regardaient Clark Kent, ils voyaient à travers lui. Il avait tout ce qu’il fallait pour causer cette réaction : les lunettes, les vêtements juste un peu trop grands, le sourire naïf. Quiconque essayait de creuser un peu se retrouverait face à sa maladresse et son tempérament désespérément optimiste – mais peu de gens allaient si loin.

Kon devait encore apprendre à maîtriser un personnage de ce genre. Il était mauvais mentir, ce qui était assez ironique quand on voyait ses donneurs.

Clark espérait que Kon n’aurait jamais à mentir à moitié autant que lui-même, en grandissant.

« Très bien. Nous nous sommes aboyés dessus, lancé des menaces à la figure, et fusillés du regard. Ne devrions-nous pas commencer les négociations ? »

Lex sourit froidement.

« Il n’y a pas de négociation. Bruce va relâcher Kon ou alors…

— Ou alors rien du tout. Tu ne vas pas faire de mal à Tim. »

Lorsque Clark prononça ces mots, il sut que c’était la vérité. Pas parce que Lex n’oserait pas – si seulement – ou parce qu’il aurait des scrupules – si seulement _bis repetitas_ – mais parce qu’il appréciait l’enfant. Bien sûr qu’il l’appréciait : Tim était presque aussi intelligent que Lex lui-même.

De plus, cela détruirait toute bonne impression que Lex aurait pu faire à Jason.

« Tu ne le feras pas, répéta Clark. Et Bruce ne touchera pas à Kon. Et aucun de vous ne relâchera qui que ce soit. On dirait que nous avons atteint une impasse. »

Les yeux restèrent froids, bien que Lex l’écoute. Il attendait de voir ce que Clark allait proposer. Et qui était-il pour ne pas se montrer à la hauteur.

« Veux-tu le voir ? »

Lex le regarda, impassible.

« Le voir. Kon ?

— Qui d’autre ? Je suppose que tu sais voir Tim plus facilement que moi, bien que je serais ravi de lui parler : ça fait un bail, le pauvre enfant doit s’ennuyer à mourir…

— Tu veux dire que Kon est _ici ?_

— Bien sûr que non. »

Clark sourit.

« Mais j’ai un visuel en direct. »

Il vit la colère et le besoin se disputer sur le visage de Lex. Le but n’avait pas été de le froisser donc Clark n’attendit pas qu’il confirme : il alluma simplement la télévision et la mit sur la bonne extension.

Kon dormait.

Il n’était pas dans un lit, bien que la pièce en contienne un. Il s’était endormi sur le divan en lisant un quelconque comics. Le magazine avait glissé de son torse vers le sol. Il y avait un peu de salive au coin de sa bouche. Clark pouvait l’imaginer ronfler rien qu’en le regardant.

« Il est d’habitude un peu plus hyperactif mais il va bien, comme tu peux le constater. »

Lex ne répondit pas, fixant l’écran d’un air vide. Clark n’avait pas besoin qu’il parle pour savoir à quel point il aspirait à se trouver près de l’enfant. Son besoin était aussi palpable qu’il était inattendu.

C’était facile d’oublier que le criminel était sans scrupules, pas sociopathe.

« De la lumière rouge, remarqua Lex. Elles pourraient ralentir son développement musculaire.

— Sous un soleil rouge, les kryptoniens se développaient comme des humains moyens, lui rappela Clark. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Lex eut un mouvement de la main.

« Ce n’est pas parce que tu ne veux pas être spécial que lui ne devrait pas l’être non plus.

— Il est déjà spécial », dit doucement Clark.

À sa grande surprise, aucune protestation ne répondit à cela. Après tant d’années à se combattre, il savait exactement à quel point Lex était exigeant – envers autres, envers lui-même et même envers sa Némésis. Il avait un jour _blâmé_ Clark pour ne pas avoir été assez doué.

Peut-être se préoccupait-il vraiment de Kon.

Clark n’était pas sûr de quoi en penser. Ce n’était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. L’idée qu’un criminel puisse intervenir dans la vie de son fils… et il le ferait. Parce que Clark allait l’y pousser dès que Kon serait libre – Kon ne méritait rien de moins qu’avoir ses deux parents.

Restait à espérer que Lex ne gâcherait pas cela.

« Je n’ai pas capturé Drake à cause de Bruce mais parce qu’il était menaçant de lui-même, admit soudainement Lex. Il parvenait presque à passer outre les protections sur mes données et je ne suis pas disponible 24/7 pour l’arrêter. »

C’était une ouverture. Clark sourit.

« C’est un enfant très brillant.

— Bruce semble doué pour en trouver. Je devrais le surveiller de plus près. »

Clark fit la tête.

« Ne commençons pas une guerre d’espionnage. S’il te plait ? »

Lex lui adressa un sourire arrogant. Le petit con.

« Quand vas-tu relâcher Tim ?

— Lorsque Kon sera sain et sauf.

— Il l’est. Et je te donne ma parole qu’il sera relâché dès que Tim sera de retour chez lui.

— Tu ne peux pas donner ta parole sur quelque chose que tu ne contrôles pas. »

Clark retira ses lunettes. Il le faisait habituellement dès qu’il rentrait chez lui mais trouver un criminel dans son salon pouvait être déstabilisant.

« Bruce a enlevé mon fils sans me prévenir auparavant. »

Il sourit poliment. Ses yeux étaient inhumainement bleus sans le verre teinté pour atténuer leur intensité.

« Je t’assure que je contrôle la situation.

— Je ne compte toujours pas relâcher Drake en premier, dit Lex, obtus.

— Alors amène-le _ici_ et tu as ma parole que Bruce ne le verra pas ni ne lui parlera tant qu’il n’a pas relâché Kon. »

Lex regarda l’écran. Kon avait bougé sur le côté, inconscient de ce qu’il causait.

Clark sentit une vague d’affection pour l’adolescent dramatique qui avait mis sa vie sans dessus dessous – à peu près une fois par mois. Apparemment, c’était ça, être un parent.

« Suis-moi. »

Lex le dépassa alors que Clark le fixait d’un air surpris.

« Un instant, où allons-nous ? »

Bien sûr, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Étant donné que Lex ne semblait plus agressif, il décida de se taire et de le suivre avant qu’il ne change d’avis.

Ils descendirent les escaliers. Mercy les attendait de l’autre côté de la rue, dans une Mercedes. Elle fusilla Clark du regard ; il répondit d’un sourire. Cela parut l’énerver davantage – ce qui, à vrai dire, avait été le but.

Elle les conduisit à la tour LexCorp sans avoir besoin d’indications. Parfois, Clark était abasourdi par le nombre de gens autour de lui qui semblaient capables de lire dans les pensées des autres. Ça devait être un truc d’humains. Ou juste un truc de milliardaire, était donné que cela n’arrivait qu’à Bruce et Lex.

Bien, dans le cas de Bruce, c’était surtout incroyable de le voir parfois parler avec des gens sans avoir besoin de dire le moindre mot, puis juste après de créer une situation complètement gênante à cause d’un malentendu stupide _avec exactement les mêmes gens_.

Clark remit ses lunettes avant de sortir de la voiture. Il suivit Lex dans ce qui paraissait être son ascenseur privé, Mercy sur leurs talons. Elle continuait de le regarder d’un air mauvais, à moins que ce soit son expression habituelle. Clark ne se souvenait pas l’avoir jamais vue en porter une autre lorsqu’il se trouvait dans le coin.

Plusieurs couloirs et quelques contrôles de sécurité plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui paraissait être un laboratoire très privé et probablement très illégal. Clark essayait d’ignorer les esquisses et morceaux de technologies à moitié finies – ou, du moins, de ne pas réagir au quart de tour. Pour une fois, il n’était pas ici pour arrêter un des projets de Lex.

Il pouvait toujours revenir plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce dont l’un des murs avait été remplacé par une vitre incassable. De l’autre côté du verre, Tim jouait aux échecs contre lui-même.

« Enfin ! Je commençais vraiment à être… _Clark !_ s’exclama Tim, bondissant sur ses pieds. Que fais-tu ici ? »

Clark sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Tim. C’était Tim, et il était vivant, et il allait _bien_.

Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point son cerveau refusait de croire que c’était vrai tant qu’il n’avait pas vu l’enfant. À présent, il se sentait enfin soulagé, le chagrin s’évaporant pour laisser place à la joie.

« Tim ! s’exclama-t-il. Lex, je t’en prie, laisse-moi… »

Lex renifla.

« Je comptais attendre que Kon soit relâché avant de te laisser sortir, mais puisque tu supplies… »

Clark ne leva pas les yeux au ciel, même s’il en avait vraiment _très_ envie. Mieux valait sortir Tim de là d’abord.

Lex appuya sur un bouton qui fit apparaître une porte dans le verre. Bien sûr, tout ceci pouvait être un piège très élaboré, mais Clark s’en fichait. Il ouvrit la porte, attrapa l’enfant et le serra contre lui.

« Je suis si content de te voir ! »

Vivant, n’ajouta-t-il pas.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, rit Tim. Est-ce que ça signifie que je vais sortir d’ici ?

­— Bien sûr que oui !

— Kent… » commença Lex d’un ton d’avertissement.

Cette fois, Clark leva effectivement les yeux au ciel.

« Donne-moi un téléphone et je préviendrai Bruce. Ou préfères-tu attendre que j’aille jusqu’à Gotham d’abord ? Cela ne prendra pas plus de…

— Mercy, un téléphone. »

Elle lui en tendit un. Lex tapa lui-même le numéro privé de Bruce puis lui tendit le combiné.

« Bruce Wayne, je vous écoute ?

— Je me trouve avec Tim, dit Clark, et tendit le téléphone à l’enfant.

— Bruce ? Je vais bien !

— Tim, c’est vraiment toi ? »

Clark pouvait entendre clairement la réponse de Bruce. Parfois, les superpouvoirs étaient pratiques.

« Et il est avec toi ? Est-il _fou_ d’aller là tout seul, ou…

— Bien sûr qu’il l’est. Et, euh, il est Superman, tu sais ? » protesta Tim.

Clark fit la grimace, même si Lex était déjà au courant. Lex souriait d’un air supérieur, le salaud.

Tim vit l’échange et haussa le sourcils.

« Ce n’est pas comme si la ligne n’était pas sécurisé, Clark. Je veux dire, si elle ne l’était pas, quelqu’un pourrait m’entendre rassurer mon voisin sur le fait que je me porte bien malgré mon enlèvement par Lex Luthor. »

Oui, bien sûr. … Seigneur, il avait réagi comme Bruce l’aurait fait ! Voilà, c’était fini, il était contaminé par les chauves-souris.  Il avait une infestation de chauves-souris. Dans son crâne.

Ou il était saoul.

« Bruce, je dois te laisser maintenant. Pourrais-tu relâcher Kon à qui tu as apparemment demandé de rester tant que je n’étais pas de retour ?

— Je ne le relâcherai pas tant que tu ne seras pas ici.

— Va juste le voir, ok ? Je te rappelle dès que nous sommes en route. »

Et il raccrocha. Au nez de Bruce. Clark avait presque envie de rire ; Bruce savait vraiment se choisir des sidekicks capables de lui tenir tête.

Tim sourit poliment à Lex.

« Puis-je y aller maintenant ?

— Je te demanderais bien de revenir si Kon n’est pas relâche, dit Lex, mais je doute que ta parole vaille autant que celle de notre boy-scout national. »

Tim haussa les sourcils.

« C’est inutile. Tu es au courant que Kon est mon meilleur ami, n’est-ce pas ? Comment penses-tu que je réagirais s’il est toujours enfermé après que j’aie été libéré ? »

Lex sourit, apparemment satisfait.

Clark se sentit très, très chanceux que _Bruce_ ait trouvé Tim avant que Lex ne croise sa route. Pas que Tim se serait jamais tourné vers la criminalité ; c’était un gentil garçon.

« Très bien, allons-y alors.

— Kent. Je t’accorde trois heures. »

Lex ne prit pas la peine de le menacer. Il n’en avait pas besoin : Clark voulait récupérer Kon aussi vite que possible. Il hocha la tête en réponse puis souleva Tim dans ses bras.

« Mes excuses, mais je crois que nous sommes attendus. »

Tim sourit.

« J’ai toujours rêvé d’être traité comme une princesse par _Superman_. »

Clark sourit et accéléra ; il n’avait pas envie de faire attendre Bruce.

#### ***

Jason s’efforça de ne pas faire les cent pas dans la Cave comme un enfant nerveux. Dick était assis sur l’accoudoir de la chaise de Bruce, devant l’ordinateur. Alfred les avait prévenus que Bruce avait été en contact avec Tim par téléphone moins de cinq minutes auparavant et ils étaient descendus sans avoir besoin de se concerter.

Apparemment, la communication non-verbale marchait aussi entre ex-Robins, jusqu’à un certain point.

Bruce lui-même prétendait être occupé mais Jason doutait que le travail qu’il accomplissait serait d’une quelconque utilité. Ses doigts tremblaient même – ou c’était juste l’imagination de Jason jouant avec les ombres de la Cave.

Puis, enfin, une tâche floue apparut avec un bruit de vent, et Clark et Tim se trouvaient soudainement au milieu de la Cave.

Dick le serrait contre lui avant que qui que ce soit d’autre puisse réagir.

« Tim ! Oh Seigneur tu n’as pas idée, on était tellement inquiets, et _en deuil_ avant ça, et… »

Il continua pendant un certain temps alors que Bruce se levait et adressait un hochement de tête à Clark.

« 49.495784, 6.086571, dit-il.

— Je ne suis pas un GSM, Bruce, répondit Clark, agacé.

— Va juste vers l’Europe, je te guiderai.

— Ne peux-tu pas simplement _ouvrir la porte ?_

— S’il pouvait être libéré manuellement depuis ici, ç’aurait été trop facile pour Luthor de faire exactement ça. »

À ces mots, les trois Robins rejoignirent Clark pour lancer un regard noir à Bruce. Pénétrer dans la Cave, accéder à l’ordinateur et trouver le bon dossier n’était pas _facile_. Jason pensait être capable de faire la première étape mais aurait été bloqué à la seconde ; et il était certain que même Dick n’aurait pas su déchiffrer le code de Bruce sans le connaître avant. Quant à Tim, il aurait sûrement été capable d’accéder à l’ordinateur et de déchiffrer le code, mais il n’aurait pas su pénétrer dans la Cave pour ce faire.

Clark soupira lourdement.

« Donne-moi juste une carte.

— Le ramèneras-tu ici quand il sera libre ? demanda Tim. Je dois le remercier pour ce qu’il a fait. »

Jason sentit presque physiquement le froid tomber sur ses épaules. Tim battit des cils, réalisant que quelque chose n’allait pas.

« Je préfèrerais le ramener à la maison, répondit gentiment Clark. Je dois m’assurer que Luthor sait qu’il est libre avant qu’il ne décide de lancer des missiles sur Gotham. »

Tim acquiesça, sourcils toujours froncés. Visiblement, il ne croyait pas à cette excuses : le ton rassurant de Clark avait même confirmé que quelque chose n’allait pas.

« Raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas m’attarder. Bruce, dois-je savoir quoi que ce soit sur les défenses mises en place sur place… ?

— Utilise tes codes de la JLA. La première porte s’ouvrira avec tes empreintes oculaires. »

Clark hocha la tête puis Jason cligna des yeux, et il avait disparu.

Maintenant, la partie difficile.

« Donc, que s’est-il passé ? » demanda Tim.

Dick le serra plus près pendant quelques secondes puis le relâcha, laissant sa place à Bruce qui se tint en silence devant l’adolescent. Jason aurait voulu détourner les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas ; il voulait être là pour le gamin. Il faisait partie de la famille.

La seule famille qui lui restait.

Tim regarda Bruce et pâlit. Quelque chose dans la position de l’homme lui disait le degré de mauvaise nouvelle qu’il allait entendre. Le gamin essaya d’avoir l’air courageux, puis demanda :

« Mon père ? »

C’était horrible qu’il pose la question comme ça. Qu’il soit conscient que quelque chose pouvait arriver au seul parent qui lui restait.

Qu’il ait raison, que quelque chose _soit_ arrivé.

« Oui », dit Bruce.

Tim étrangla un sanglot.

« A-t-il eu mal ? »

Sa voix tremblait. La vue de Jason était flouée par les larmes – c’était idiot. Il n’avait pas pleuré quand _son_ père était mort. Merde, il avait dû se retenir de fêter ça.

« Non, répondit Bruce. Ce fut instentané. »

Tim acquiesce – et c’est le moment où ses genoux cédèrent. Bruce le rattrapa, le serrant contre son torse, protecteur.

« Je te tiens, murmura-t-il. Je te tiens. »

Tim acquiesça, pleurant en silence.

Jason avait l’impression qu’ils devraient les laisser seuls – ils n’avaient vraiment pas besoin de lui. Dick posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers Bruce et Tim. Tim regard avers eux et essaya de _sourire_ de toutes les choses à faire au monde.

Jason rejoignit l’étreinte en même temps que Dick, et tant pis pour sa fierté. Un enfant avait mal – son petit frère, ou qui le serait bientôt, ou il ne connaissait pas Bruce – avait besoin de confort. Alors il allait lui en donner, bordel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici enfin les autres personnages!  
> Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les détails la Identity Crisis est vraiment le moment où Jack Drake est tué. Comme l'arc inclut beaucoup de personnages moins connus du public (et de moi-même, j'avoue), je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails. Je devais quand même la mentionner parce que la mort de Jack est importante pour l'évolution de Tim (qui va devenir un personnage principal dans la deuxième partie). Bref, les fans peuvent supposer sans souci qu'elle a eu lieu plus ou moins comme dans les comics, sauf que Tim n'a bien sûr pas trouvé son père mort à la fin (puisqu'il n'était pas disponible pour ce faire).  
> Par ailleurs, toute l'histoire avec Bludhaven aurait dû se passer mais étant donné que Dick n'est pas le personnage principal ici je n'avais pas envie de développer cet arc. Inutile de réécrire ce qui a déjà été très bien écrit dans les comics, n'est-ce pas?  
> Donc. Un chtit commentaire, siouplé? ;)


	3. Vouloir une Bête

Tim avait été relâché trois mois auparavant et Robin était de retour sur les toits. Quand Jason s’arrêtait là-dessus un instant, il devait admettre qu’on pouvait entièrement faire confiance au gamin à nouveau, même selon les standards stricts de Bruce.

Cela faisait tout de même mal que Tim puisse y aller alors que lui, toujours pas.

Jason savait que Dick avait insisté, pourtant. Ils pouvaient aisément lui trouver un nouveau nom – Dick avait mentionné le Geais, parce qu’il n’avait aucune considération pour les identités secrètes – et transformer la dynamique de duo en trio.

Cela ne marcherait bien sûr pas, mais ça faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu’un voulait qu’il soit de retour. Cependant, Bruce et Tim travaillaient bien ensemble ; assez bien en tout cas pour que Jason sache qu’il briserait l’équilibre qu’ils avaient trouvé. Batman avait besoin d’un Robin – il n’avait pas besoin que quelqu’un tienne la chandelle.

Donc, la vraie raison pour laquelle Jason était de corvée de surveillance depuis son retour était que Bruce ne lui faisait pas confiance pour sortir sur les toits de lui-même. Ce qui était logique ; Jason lui-même ne se considérait pas prêt pour ça – pas encore.

Le serait-il jamais ?

« Encore en train de broyer du noir, bel oiseau ? demanda Barbara dans la com.

— Ce serait tête-de-Dick, plutôt, répondit Jason, agacé.

— Très bien, oiseau moqueur. Tu broies tout de même du noir.

— J’ai fêté mes dix-sept ans la semaine passée et j’ai encore l’impression d’en avoir quatorze », soupira-t-il.

Elle rit.

« Tu te sentiras encore comme ça à vingt ans, je le crains. Les parents donnent cette impression.

— Je pensais avoir été débarrassé de ça quand ils sont morts tous les deux, grommela Jason.

— Alors tu aurais dû y penser à deux fois avant d’être adopté », répliqua-t-elle, son sourire audible dans sa voix.

Les amis, c’était les gens avec qui on pouvait plaisanter sur la mort de ses parents sans se faire arracher la tête. La définition incluait Tim dont l’humour était moins sombre que celui de Jason mais qui comprenait tout de même ses blagues pour ce qu’elles étaient et ne s’en offensait pas.

Cela restait meilleur avec Babs, cependant. Son sens de l’humour était aussi mauvais que le sien quand elle était d’humeur.

« Ton père te fait peut-être sentir comme ça aussi, dit Jason, mais tout le monde sait que tu es géniale, ma jolie.

— Arrête de te plaindre, veux-tu ? Ou est-ce que tu vas à la pêche aux compliments ? »

Jason fit la moue. Il avait le droit : il n’y avait personne dans la Cave pour le voir.

« Pas du tout, même si je ne m’offenserais pas d’en recevoir.

— Oooh, Jay, tu es si beau, si intelligent…

— Oui, et modeste aussi, fit remarquer Jason avec un grand sourire. Au fait, tu appelais pour une raison en particulier ou tu passais juste le temps ? »

Elle soupira.

« Je suis en mission de surveillance. Rien de bien passionnant, un dealer mineur que j’espère être lié à un plus gros poisson. »

Jason tira la tête. Voilà quelque chose qui ne lui manquait pas _du tout_.

« Mes condoléance. Combien de temps ?

— Seulement une heure. »

Une heure de trop, selon Jason.

« Ne peux-tu pas juste mettre une caméra quelque part ? Ou, tu sais, appeler le GCPD pour qu’ils s’en occupent ?

— Tu réalises que ce genre de truc est tout à fait courant pour moi, n’est-ce pas ?

— Si c’est ça que ça veut dire, de se lancer tout seul, je suis content d’être dans la Cave, pour le coup », grommela Jason.

Il ne trompait personne, mais il pouvait tout de même essayer. Bordel, s’il en était au point où une _mission de surveillance_ devenait intéressante…

Peut-être devrait-il lui demander s’il pouvait la rejoindre. Bruce n’avait pas vraiment besoin que quelqu’un surveille la console – il avait toujours fait sens. C’était juste une manière d’occuper Jason afin qu’il ne se sente pas entièrement inutile. Et ça ne marchait même pas.

« Je file, oisillon, j’ai une ouverture ! »

Et, juste comme ça, Babs éteignit la com. Ce qui était normal, elle avait du travail.

Elle avait raison, il devait arrêter de broyer du noir.

Jason ouvrit les dossiers et essaya de se mettre au travail.

#### ***

Pourquoi Clark avait-il jamais pensé que laisser Lex leur rendre visite de temps en temps serait une bonne idée?

Cela s’était passé ainsi : il avait prévenu Lex que Kon était de retour et Lex avait répondu avec un « Bien » qui avait sonné à la fois froid et fatigué. Clark, idiot qu’il était, s’était souvenu de son expression lorsqu’il avait regardé Kon à l’écran et avait demandé « Dis-moi, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas nous rendre visite de temps en temps ? »

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

D’un autre côté, l’alternative aurait été de laisser _Kon_ aller chez _Lex_ et, quelque part, cela paraissait pire encore.

« Mettez-le ici, ordonna Lex aux déménageurs. Juste dans le coin.

— Ou, essaya Clark, tu pourrais utiliser _mon_ bureau. »

Lex lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu veux dire la table que tu as coincée entre ton divan et cette horrible lampe ? Elle n’est pas à moitié aussi grande que j’en ai besoin. »

Puis il eut un sourire mauvais

« Quoiqu’elle soit couverte par tes dossiers. Peut-être devrais-je prendre cela comme une invitation. »

Clark sourit poliment. Lex pouvait retourner son appartement à la recherché d’informations utiles s’il le voulait.

« Je suis certain que tu serais plus confortable. »

Avec une personne ordinaire, cela aurait clôturé la conversation. La personne aurait demandé aux déménageurs de partir, emmenant avec eux l’horrible bureau noir qu’ils essayaient de mettre dans _son_ salon.

Étant donné que Lex n’était pas ordinaire, il se contenta de se tourner vers eux et d’acquiescer.

« Oui, juste là. »

Clark respira un bon coup.

« Lex, je ne te laisserai pas ajouter des meubles dans mon appartement. Si tu veux travailler, fais-le à la tour de la LexCorp. Si tu veux passer du temps avec Kon, ne ramène pas du travail.

— Je suis un homme occupé.

— Je ne te force pas à venir. »

Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que ça avait paru une bonne idée, déjà ? Peut-être avait-il été frappé sur la tête avec un gros morceau de kryptonite. Ou autre chose.

Lex lui adressa un sourire désagréable. Clark interrompit toute réplique qu’il avait en tête en levant les mains.

« Tu fais ça pour m’énerver. Ça a _marché_. Maintenant, que veux-tu ?

— Si j’ai le droit de passer du temps avec mon fils, ça ne devrait pas être en ta compagnie », répondit directement Lex, entamant les négociations.

Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être qu’à ce sujet.

« On a parlé de ça.

— Non. Tu as décidé des règles par toi-même. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance pour ça…

— Pourrais-tu au _moins_ leur faire remporter ce fichu bureau… ?

— Wow, interrompit quelqu’un. Si je ne vous connaissais pas, j’aurais cru que vous étiez un vieux couple. »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Kon qui les fixait, éberlué.

« Je veux dire, vraiment, continua-t-il. Vous faites ça en costume aussi ? »

Lex renifla.

« Je ne porte pas de collants criards.

— Est-ce qu’une armure verte et mauve sonne familière ? fit remarquer Kon. Et, je veux dire, vert _pomme_ et _violet_. Sérieusement. Tu n’as pas le droit de faire des commentaires sur le rouge et bleu. »

Lex parut lui accorder le point. Clark se tendit. Habituellement, cela signifiait qu’il allait porter un coup bien plus important peu après.

Puis Lex fit signe aux déménageurs qui quittèrent la pièce, laissant le bureau là.

« Je suppose que tu nous as interrompus parce que tu avais quelque chose de constructif à apporter à la conversation ? »

Kon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu tiens à appeler ça une conversation, ouais. »

Il se tourna vers Clark.

« Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions. »

Puis vers Lex.

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu’on peut m’utiliser. Ou Kal ! Si tu continues à l’énerver sans raison comme tu viens de le faire, tu peux partir. »

Lex haussa les sourcils.

« Définis ce que tu entends par une bonne raison. »

Au vu de l’expression de Kon, Clark ne serait plus le seul à avoir des migraines-de-Lex à présent. Puis Lex lui sourit, inquisiteur, et soudain Clark eut peur de plutôt avoir droit à deux fois plus de ces migraines.

« Considère la définition la plus large, parce que c’est moi qui décide quand tu vas trop loin.

— Et je suppose que ce n’est pas ouvert à la conversation. »

Lex semblait _amusé_. Ok, maintenant Clark commençait à vraiment avoir peur.

« Nope, en effet, confirma Kon. Donc. Ce bureau s’en va et que penses-tu de demain midi ?

— Un instant, intervint Clark.

— Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ‘pas ouvert à la conversation’, Kal ? demanda Lex, agacé. Moi qui croyais que tu serais le plus facile à vivre.

— Je le suis ! protesta Clark. Mais nous ne sommes pas entre amis ici, nous sommes des _parents_  ! »

Il vit Kon articuler ‘il ne l’est vraiment pas’ – et voilà, la migraine pointait. Cela s’avérait plus difficile encore qu’il ne l’avait anticipé parce que, bien sûr, Lex allait jouer au parent cool, ce qui laissait à Clark seulement le rôle du parent responsable. Ce qu’il avait toujours été, mais cela avait paru beaucoup moins ennuyeux sans avoir personne avec qui comparer.

« Clark. Ne me fais-tu pas confiance pour juste aller là, manger, et revenir à la maison ? »

Parfois, aussi, c’était clairement visible que Kon n’était pas 100% le clone de Clark. Il ne tenait certainement pas le côté manipulateur de lui.

Ou était-ce parce qu’il fréquentait des chauves-souris ? Tim était beaucoup moins innocent qu’il ne le paraissait.

« Ce n’est pas une question de confiance, commença Clark.

— Sauf que si !

— Je sais que tu reviendras chaque fois, mais il va essayer de…

— Kal a peur de la mauvaise influence que je pourrais avoir sur toi », expliqua Lex.

Kon haussa les sourcils. C’était difficile de voir la moindre ressemblance dans leurs visages, surtout avec Lex étant chauve et ses yeux d’un vert si remarquable, mais Clark était certain qu’ils se ressemblaient, dans leurs expressions si rien d’autre.

« S’il a peur, pourquoi nous laisserait il nous voir ?

— C’est une excellente question. Kal ?

— Arrête de m’appeler comme ça alors que nous sommes en civil.

— Si ton propre appartement est si peu sécurisé que tu ne peux pas y être toi-même, Kon _serait_ peut-être plus en sécurité à la tour. »

Clark lança un regard noir à Lex, ce qui ne fonctionnait absolument pas, même lorsque ses yeux brillaient de rouge sous l’effet de la colère. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il essayait.

Lex sourit, sachant qu’il avait marqué un point, le connard.

« Je ne vais même pas répondre à cela. Et avant que tu recommences, Kon, oui, tu peux y aller. Mais nous parlerons de comment cela s’est passé ensuite.

— C’est injuste !

— Lex est un criminel…

— Cela reste à prouver.

— … et je ne vais pas te laisser traiter la situation comme normale, parce qu’elle ne l’est _pas_  », termina Clark.

Kon se mit à bouder – et ressembla du coup à nouveau à un Clark plus jeune. Habituellement, il trouvait plutôt dérangeant qu’ils se ressemblent à ce point mais, cette fois, c’était plutôt rassurant.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il commençait à assumer son rôle de parent. _Il était temps_ , murmura une voix ressemblant fort à celle de Bruce dans un coin de son esprit. Un commentaire mérité : Kon était arrivé dans sa vie près d’un an plus tôt.

« Puisque tout est réglé, je suppose que je vais y aller », dit Lex.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant les déménageurs entrer. Il n’eut pas besoin de donner d’explication ; il pointa juste le bureau. Ils s’en occupèrent et, une minute plus tard, tout était revenu à la normale.

Sauf que, le lendemain, Kon dînerait avec Lex.

Clark soupira.

#### ***

Jason avait repris l’école – et était _de nouveau_ en retard sur le programme – et ç’avait été… chiant. Il n’était pas habitué à cela. D’habitude, l’école lui donnait mal de crâne parce qu’il ne parvenait pas à suivre. À présent… Bien, il avait encore du mal parce qu’il avait manqué une partie du programme, mais il trouvait aussi ça _inintéressant_.

Et Bruce et Lex auraient sa tête pour penser cela, donc il se tut et travailla dur pour rattraper le retard.

Ça ne paraissait pas aussi difficile qu’avant.

Il avait terminé ses devoirs et descendait à la Cave quand il tourna à un coin pour rentrer droit dans un mur.

« Qu’est-ce que…

— Oh, désolé ! Désolé. Je cherchais Tim ? »

Jason battit des cils. Une version plus jeune de Clark Kent se tenait devant lui. Ooookay.

« Soit Kal est tombé dans un puis de Lazare soit tu es Superboy. Je dirais que je suis ravi de te rencontrer mais tu aurais pu frapper à la porte avant de se balader dans le manoir, dit Jason, agacé.

— Errr. Bien. D’habitude, je rentre par la fenêtre de Tim, mais sa chambre était vide, alors…

— Par une fenêtre. Oui, ça compense complètement le manque de bonnes manières. »

Cette fois, le gamin avait l’air énervé. Jason lui sourit, provocateur. L’agacement lui allait aussi bien qu’à Clark.

Puis il soupira et leva les mains.

« Ok, on peut recommencer ? Hello, je suis l’ami de Tim et techniquement aussi Superboy. Mais tu peux m’appeler Kon. »

Bien, peut-être était-il moins pénible que l’original.

« Jason Todd », répondit Jason, tendant la main.

Kon la prit avec un sourire. Et l’écrasa.

Un instant plus tard, il volait au travers de la pièce.

«  _Hey !_ Comment as-tu fait ça ? Tim n’a jamais réussi à…

— Oh, allez, fit Jason, levant les yeux au ciel. Tim est peut-être un génie, il reste un poussin qui apprend à voler. Et n’essaie même pas de répliquer. Des Autorités Supérieures ont décrété qu’il était strictement défendu de se battre à l’intérieur du manoir. »

Kon pâlit. Jason réalisa qu’il avait mal compris et renifla.

« Par là, j’entends _Alfred_ , pas _Batman_. »

Puis, voyant que Kon se détendait, il ajouta :

« Alfred lui fait peur à _lui_ , alors tiens-toi bien. »

Kon glapit et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Seigneur, il était adorable. Jason ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi adorable à quatorze ans – probablement parce qu’il ne l’avait pas été. Dieu merci. Dans la rue, les gens l’auraient cru faible si les émotions avaient été visibles à ce point sur son visage.

Pas que Jason soit doué pour cacher ses émotions, même à ce jour. Il était juste en colère la plupart du temps. Les gens avaient su qu’il ne fallait pas le faire chier.

« Je crois que Tim est sorti mais il devrait être de retour dans une heure environs.

— Hum, alors, je vais aller, euh, attendre dans sa chambre, oui ? »

Jason le fixa. Les traits de Clark étaient évidents mais il était aussi le clone de Lex, non ?

« Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi à la Cave plutôt ? Il est sorti avec B., ils vont revenir par là de toute façon. »

Kon ouvrit de grands yeux à ces mots.

Kon ouvrit de grands yeux à ces mots.

« Dans la _Bat_ cave ?J’peux _vraiment ?_  »

Voilà qui devenait trop mignon pour Jason. Il était _vraiment_ le meilleur ami de Tim, n’est-ce pas ?

« Oui, tu peux », fit Jason, prononçant bien correctement, juste parce qu’il pouvait.

Puis il prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Il entendit clairement le gamin murmurer «  _Cool_  ».

#### ***

Il était tôt et Bruce travaillait à son bureau, appréciant le calme du manoir. Il ne se levait habituellement pas avant midi mais il avait du travail à faire pour Wayne enterprise, pour une fois, et avait assez procrastiné. Il pouvait heureusement s’appuyer sur Lucius la plupart du temps mais devait tout de même s’occuper lui-même d’une partie du business de l’entreprise, pour l’histoire familiale si rien d’autre.

Alfred pénétra dans la pièce, silencieux, et déposa un plateau sur le coin supérieur droit du bureau. Thé au jasmin, d’après l’odeur, avec le courrier du jour.

Bruce s’attendait à ce qu’il ressorte tout de suite. Lorsqu’il ne le fit pas, il leva les yeux.

« Oui ?

— Nous avons reçu un courrier inhabituel aujourd’hui, monsieur. Vous pourriez vouloir y jeter un coup d’œil dès à présent. »

Bruce fronça les sourcils. Il referma lentement l’ordinateur portable sur lequel il travaillait et jeta un coup d’œil à la première enveloppe de la pile bien nette.

Elle venait de Luthor.

« Pourquoi diable…

— Si je peux me permettre, monsieur, vous devriez vérifier le destinataire. »

Il obéit, curieux, puis frissonna. Elle était adressée à Jason P. Todd.

#### ***

Jason était en colère. Il n’était même pas neuf heures du matin, un dimanche, et pourtant il avait déjà été convoqué au bureau de Bruce comme un enfant. Qu’avait-il bien pu faire depuis une heure qu’il était levé ? Alfred s’était montré aussi impassible que toujours. Il n’avait pas su en tirer quoi que ce soit.

Arrivant à la porte, il entra sans frapper.

« Qu’est-il arrivé cette fois ? » demanda-t-il, sans prendre la peine de cacher son agacement.

Bruce le regarda intensément.

« C’est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Que signifie ceci ? »

Une lettre gisait ouverte sur le bureau. Jason fronça les sourcils, puis pâlit en réalisant que c’était une lettre _pour lui_.

« Tu lis mon courrier !?

— Seulement quand celui-ci t’est envoyé par un criminel. »

Par un crimi… Lex – _Luthor_. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Et ça expliquait pourquoi Bruce était tellement énervé, aussi.

« Bon, ok, excuse acceptée. Maintenant, puis-je savoir de quoi ça parle ? »

Il la prit après un léger hochement de tête de la part de Bruce et commença à lire. Il faillit la laisser échapper de ses mains après les premières lignes.

« C’est une… »

Il s’étrangla sur les derniers mots. Bruce compléta pour lui :

« Une proposition de stage. À LexCorp.

— C’est fou, murmura Jason.

— Ravi de voir que nous sommes d’accord. »

Jason cilla. Bruce se détendait. Il avait cru que Jason avait organisé ça avec Lex. Ou que Jason accepterait la proposition.

Il retourna à la lettre et déglutit. Bien, elle _était_ intéressante.

« Tu ne comptes pas la prendre en considération, n’est-ce pas ? »

Fichu Bruce et sa capacité à lire dans ses pensées. Jason n’était plus un Robin, il devrait pouvoir regagner un peu de vie privée.

« Ça pourrait être utile, commença-t-il.

— Ou pas. Je t’interdis de te jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

Cela fit plus mal que Jason ne l’aurait cru. Toujours pas de confiance envers lui, donc. Eh bien, qu’il _aille se faire foutre_.

« Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Pour que je puisse rester assis dans la Cave en attendant d’avoir dix-huit ans ? Puis quoi, je vais devoir continuer à te suivre partout ? Oh. Pardon, j’oubliais. Tu ne m’emmènes plus nulle part, maintenant ! Je vais rester sagement dans ma chambre, alors !

— Jason…

— Non, Bruce, et je t’interdis de me regarder comme ça. C’est une proposition intéressante, même sans prendre la mission en compte. Je veux dire, qu’est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire de ma vie ? Rejoindre Wayne entreprise ? _Tu_ ne m’accorderais pas un stage. »

L’homme écarquilla les yeux. _Enfin_. Pour une fois, cependant, Jason n’avait pas voulu le blesser. Il commençait à être fatigué, fatigué d’être toujours supervisé, toujours considéra incapable de prendre soin de lui-même. Il n’était jamais assez intelligent ni assez prudent.

Heh. Et est-ce que ça ne sonnait pas comme un ado qui se plaignait ?

« Ne prétends pas que LexCorp est une entreprise comme les autres, dit enfin Bruce. Je _te_ fais confiance. Je n’ai pas confiance en _Luthor_. Veux-tu vraiment travailler dans une entreprise mêlée à ses affaires illégales ? »

Jason secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr que non, mais ça pourrait être uti…

— J’ai dit _non_. »

Le ton de Bruce était définitif. Jason grinça des dents.

« C’est pour ça que tu m’as appelé ? Pour t’assurer que je n’avais pas demandé à un criminel de m’engager ? Parce que bien sûr, ce serait la seule raison pour laquelle il pourrait possiblement souhaiter ma présence. Tu crois que c’est pour pouvoir me baiser ? Après tout, il faudra que je paie pour le stage d’une façon ou d’une autre. »

Il n’attendit pas de voir la réaction de Bruce à cet éclat. Il ne voulait pas l’entendre expliquer encore une fois que Jason était trop stupide pour prendre des décisions par lui-même. À la place, il sortit du bureau et claqua la porte – ce qui n’était pas exactement une preuve de maturité non plus, mais il avait été patient pendant _trois mois_ et visiblement, c’était inutile.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il toquait à la porte de Babs.

Personne ne répondit. Il insista, parce qu’il avait _besoin_ de la voir ou il allait faire une connerie.

« Allez, Babs, c’est moi !

— C’est toujours ouvert pour les poussins », entendit-il à l’intérieur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et entra par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle était penchée au-dessus d’un four fumant, ne portant qu’une serviette. Ses cheveux étaient trempés. Jason s’arrêta un instant pour la regarder – qui lui lancerait la pierre ? – puis se racla la gorge.

« Vraiment ?

— Je n’ai pas d’Alfred qui cuisine pour moi !

— Raison pour laquelle tu es incapable d’ouvrir ta porte ? »

Elle lui adressa un regard noir. Ce n’était pas un bon moment pour elle. Il la regarda de même – pour lui non plus.

« Qu’as-tu fichu ? demanda-t-il tout de même parce que bon, elle lui avait dit d’entrer.

— Je voulais faire un cake.

— Ce n’est que le début de l’histoire.

— Je l’ai mis dans le four et suis montée prendre ma douche pendant qu’il cuisait. »

Il remarqua la mousse pas entièrement rincée de ses cheveux.

« Puis tu as senti que ça brûlait ? »

Elle fit la grimace.

« J’ai oublié une manique à l’intérieur. Avec le cake. »

Jason battit des cils, puis se mit juste à rire. Elle le fusilla du regard ce qui le ne fit rire que plus fort, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se joigne à lui. Il dut s’asseoir, le ventre douloureux, les larmes aux yeux. Ça faisait du bien.

Tout comme la vue. Une Babs à moitié nue, en train de rire.

« Va te rincer, proposa-t-il galamment. Je vais m’occuper de ça.

— Mais le cake…

— Je serais ravi de te voir en préparer un autre habillée comme ça, mais… »

Elle grimpait les escaliers avant même qu’il puisse terminer sa phrase. Souriant, il ouvrit les autres fenêtres pour aérer et commença à vérifier le four. Le gant n’avait brûlé qu’un peu, il n’y avait pas de dégât permanent. Il commença à nettoyer, sifflotant.

Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

Babs revint quelques minutes plus tard – habillée, malheureusement, quoiqu’elle porte encore une serviette autour des cheveux.

« Merci, soupira-t-elle. Je n’ai plus d’œufs, je suppose que le cake sera pour un autre jour.

— Je le crains. »

Elle mit de l’eau à bouillir puis l’invita à s’installer sur le divan.

« Est-ce une visite de courtoisie, d’ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle. Je suppose que tu n’es pas venu pour sauver mon pauvre four ?

— Tu sais que tu n’as qu’à m’appeler, ma jolie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas si mal que ça ? »

Jason hésita. S’il prétendait que rien ne s’était passé, elle suivrait le mouvement et ils passeraient une chouette journée ensemble. Puis il devrait rentrer au manoir.

Ils avaient déjà parlé de Luthor. Elle s’était inquiétée mais pas de manière exagérée. Peut-être aurait-elle un point de vue plus objectif que Bruce ou lui-même.

« Je me suis disputé avec Bruce, admit-il, la faisant rouler des yeux. Parce que j’ai reçu une proposition officielle pour un stage à LexCorp. »

Son visage perdit toute expression.

« C’est une bonne opportunité pour toi.

— Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, presque suppliant.

La chaleur revint sur son visage mais elle soupira.

« Viens ici, poussin. »

Elle le serra contre elle-même. Elle était une femme belle et forte, et Jason avait été à moitié amoureux d’elle pendant la majorité de ses années en tant que Robin. Il se demanda si c’était une phase par laquelle ils passaient tous, un peu comme de vouloir coucher avec Bruce.

« Il va faire de ta vie un enfer, dit-elle.

— Je pense qu’il est sincère dans son invitation. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Je parlais de Bruce. »

Hmpf. Bien sûr qu’elle parlait de Bruce.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que je devrais accepter, d’après toi ? insista-t-il.

— Je pense que c’ _est_ une bonne opportunité. Et je pense que tu vas accepter, qu’on le veuille ou non. Je me trompe ? »

Peut-être bien que non. Quand il avait été libéré, il n’avait rien voulu avoir à faire avec Bruce et les autres – ce qui avait été stupide. Ils étaient sa famille. Ç’avait été génial d’être de retour, de réaliser qu’il était toujours le bienvenu. Dick était son grand frère, Tim son petit frère, Bruce son père – même si ça serait toujours un peu amer – et Alfred leur figure parentale.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester au manoir. Il suffoquait là-bas, encore plus que lorsqu’il avait été détenu dans une cellule de quatre mètres carrés. Il se sentait inutile et avait peur que Bruce ne lui permette jamais de retourner sur les toits, ne lui fasse jamais assez confiance pour vraiment _faire_ quelque chose.

Et il y avait le fait que Luthor lui manquait. Merde.

« Tu ne te trompes jamais, ma jolie, soupira Jason.

— Je préfèrerais que tu ne te retrouves pas tout seul là-bas, tu sais ?

— Je doute qu’il te laisse venir. Tu le renverserais en quelques heures. »

Elle sourit largement.

« De toute façon, je ne peux pas y aller. Bruce ne me laisserait pas faire », fit remarquer Jason.

Elle le regarda fixement. Elle aussi était une chauve-souris : elle pouvait se montrer aussi intense que Bruce si nécessaire. Jason, cependant, y était habitué. Il ne cilla pas.

« Serais-tu heureux d’y aller ?

— Aucune idée, admit-il. Mais je dois essayer. Je ne suis pas stupide au moins de ne pas revenir si ça tourne mal.

— Tu nous _appelleras_? »

Il lui appuya sur le nez de l’index.

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas ? Si rien d’autre, il faudra que je me plaigne de mon boss.

— Tu m’enverras des vidéos cochonnes de vous deux ? »

Jason lui fit un grand sourire.

« Seulement lors d’occasions spéciales. Mais je t’enverrai toutes les preuves de crimes que je pourrai trouver.

— Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais ne pas y aller », conclut-elle.

La convaincre avait été plus facile qu’il ne l’avait imaginé – ou elle le connaissait juste trop bien.

Bruce, ce serait autre chose, mais après tout Jason fêterait ses dix-huit ans l’été suivant. Au pire, il ramasserait juste ses affaires pour partir à ce moment-là.

Babs lui administra une tape à l’arrière du crâne.

« Ne fais rien d’idiot, dit-elle. Je vais m’occuper de Bruce.

Puis elle sourit d’un air mauvais qui fit frissonner Jason. Il espérait qu’elle n’aurait jamais de raison de sourire comme ça en pensant à _lui_. Il était presque désolé pour Bruce.

#### ***

Jason ne connaissait pas les détails de la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Bruce et il ne voulait pas les connaître. En tout cas, le jour suivant il fut rappelé dans le bureau de Bruce. L’enveloppe se trouvait toujours sur la table.

Bruce serrait les lèvres.

« Je t’écoute. »

Voilà qui était une première. Mieux valait ne pas gâcher cette opportunité.

« L’offre est intéressante, commença Jason. Je pense que c’est clair. Tu protestes parce que tu ne veux pas que je travaille au sein d’une organisation criminelle, ce que LexCorp est pour l’instant, et je suis d’accord.

— Ce n’est pas très convaincant. »

«  _Cependant_ , continua Jason, je pense que ça va changer.

Bruce fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, réalisa Jason. Eh bien, en même temps, il se trompait peut-être, mais ça lui semblait tellement évident…

Peut-être qu’il avait trop confiance en Luthor – pour agir de manière sensée.

« Jason », insista Bruce, agacé.

Il n’aimait pas ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Jason haussa les épaules.

« Bien, tu me fais douter, là, mais je pensais que c’était évident. Il doit changer, parce qu’il veut que Kon soit son fils.

— Tu penses qu’il va adapter son comportement afin que Clark ne l’empêche pas de le voir », dit lentement Bruce.

Jason leva les yeux au ciel parce que, sérieusement.

« Non, idiot. Je pense qu’il va adapter son comportement pour éviter que _Kon_ s’en aille. Et il le fera. Il a le profil bien-pensant de Clark, non ? Il ne permettrait pas à son père d’agir comme un criminel. Il s’en irait de lui-même.

— Et tu penses que cela influencera Luthor. »

Jason hésita.

« Ouais. Pas sûr à 100%, mais plutôt sûr. Il a de l’affection pour le gosse, je veux dire, il a bel et bien libéré Tim pour lui, non ? Et j’ai vu les enregistrements venant de l’appartement de Clark…

— Tu n’es pas censé regarder ça.

— Tu n’es pas supposé l’espionner non plus, mais les caméras sont tout de même là, n’est-ce pas ? répliqua Jason. J’ _ai_ appris quelque chose de ce que tu m’as enseigné, tu sais ? »

Bruce était content de lui, ça se voyait dans la façon dont le coin de ses yeux s’adoucissait, même s’il ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute.

Quoique Babs lui ait dit marchait en tout cas. Peut-être Jason devrait-il lui poser la question.

« Luthor pourrait faire semblait », ajouta néanmoins Bruce.

Mais il ne niait plus la possibilité ; il essayait juste de pousser Jason à suivre son raisonnement jusqu’au bout.

« Il pourrait, s’il voulait manipuler Kon pour que celui-ci devienne son allié plutôt que celui de Kal, mais il y a peu de chances que ce genre de truc fonctionne. Même si Kal le laissait tomber d’une façon ou d’une autre, Kon n’a jamais montré la moindre inclinaison vers la criminalité. Il est trop protecteur pour être influencé au moins de suivre Luthor là-dedans.

— Il pourrait avoir un plan à plus long terme. »

Jason haussa les sourcils.

« On parle bien du même Kon ? Parce que même d’ici dix ans, je doute vraiment qu’il devienne un criminel. Je sais, je sais, je suis une vilaine chauve-souris, je devrais douter de tout le monde, blablabla. Mais tout de même. Quoique ce ne soit pas impossible, ça reste très improbable. Et n’essaie même pas de citer Sherlock Holmes. »

Bruce sourit, amusé.

« Promis. C’était tentant, cependant. »

Jason lui rendit son sourire.

« Cependant, reprit Bruce, je préfère être prudent, comme tu l’as dit. Kon pourrait tout de même prendre le parti de Luthor.

— Oui, mais la probabilité est beaucoup plus grande que le contraire se produise. »

Jason se mit à marcher de long en large, ressentant soudainement le besoin de bouger.

« Tu as peur qu’on subisse la mauvaise influence de Luthor. Tu oublies que _nous_ pourrions l’influencer, lui. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas pour le mieux ? »

Après quelques instants, Jason s’arrêta, hésitant, pour jeter un coup d’œil vers Bruce. L’homme le regardait en silence.

« Quoi ?

— Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te montrer aussi optimiste. »

Jason grimaça.

« Oh, allez, ne dis pas ça. Ça va nuire à ma réputation.

— Te voici pourtant en train d’argumenter que tu pourrais convaincre un criminel de changer d’avis sur ses choix de vie. »

Le pire étant que Bruce n’avait pas entièrement tort. Jason prit le temps d’y réfléchir.

« Je ne dirais pas ça au sujet d’un psychopathe, dit-il lentement, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais changer quoi que ce soit tout seul. Merde, je ne suis même pas sûre que je vais aider, là. Je pourrai juste l’observer et rapporter ce que je vois. Mais… son gamin ? »

Jason secoua la tête.

« Je pense que Luthor ne s’attendait pas à s’attacher, mais il l’a fait, et maintenant c’est trop tard. Il _doit_ changer.

— Tu présumes qu’il tient davantage à Kon qu’au but de sa vie. »

Ce commentaire devait lui rappeler la façon qu’avait Luthor de sacrifier les gens à sa cause – c’est-à-dire pour lui faire gagner davantage de pouvoir. Mais ça sonnait juste malgré tout.

Ok, peut-être qu’il _était_ biaisé. Jason rit.

« Ça a l’air fou, non ?

— Peut-être pas si fou que ça. »

Jason battit des cils. Après tout ça, Bruce lui disait qu’il avait peut-être _raison_?

« Hey, quand t’es-tu pris un truc sur la tête ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Bruce soupira.

« J’ai rencontré Lex il y a longtemps, lorsque nous étions adolescents. Il avait commencé l’université et voulait avoir quelques contacts à Gotham. Il a toujours été… manipulateur et sans scrupules.

— J’entends venir un ‘mais’. »

Bruce sourit.

« Mais, en effet, il n’était pas entièrement dépourvu d’émotions. C’est en fait le pire avec lui : il a _choisi_ de devenir un criminel, il n’a pas d’excuse.

— La plupart des gens n’en ont pas, dit Jason, lançant par avance un regard noir à Bruce. Et ne me fais pas les gros yeux. Quand j’étais gamin, j’ai _choisi_ de voler au lieu de me rendre au service de protection de l’enfance de Gotham. »

Il s’agissait d’un point de désaccord permanent entre eux. Jason considérait avoir été capable de prendre ses propres décisions à l’époque, même s’il avait seulement quatorze ans lorsque Bruce l’avait adopté. Être jeune ne signifiait pas être sans défense et, dans les rues de Gotham, on apprenait vite à se débrouiller pour survivre.

Bien sûr, Bruce, lui, continuait de blâmer le SPE de Gotham pour ne pas avoir été capable de gérer ce genre de situations, ses parents pour être morts et lui-même pour ne pas être un dieu omnipotent.

Heureusement, il n’insista pas.

« Tu accepterais le stage pour garder un œil sur Luthor et t’assurer qu’il n’essaie pas d’influencer Kon ? »

Jason avait presque oublié pourquoi ils avaient abordé le sujet.

« Non, répondit-il, sincère. Je saisirais l’opportunité de veiller sur Kon, bien sûr, le gamin est trop gentil pour son propre bien. Mais j’accepterais parce que l’offre est intéressante et que je doute d’en avoir une autre ailleurs. »

Voilà, il l’avait admis à voix haute : il voulait travailler avec Luthor. Ce type était intelligent, encourageant, et prenait le temps de vérifier que ses investissements fructifiaient. Il était aussi exigeant mais Jason était habitué à _ça_.

Bien sûr, Lex agissait ainsi parce qu’il voulait que Jason soit à ses côtés et ça marchait. Mais hey, n’avait-il pas droit à un peu d’attention ? Il ne comptait pas trahir les idéaux de Bruce. Pas entièrement, en tout cas.

Bruce soupira lourdement.

« Il est fascinant, admit-il. Comprends mes réticences.

— Je les comprends, répondit Jason.

— Et tu veux tout de même y aller.

— Oui. »

Bruce hocha la tête.

« Tu devras appeler tous les jours – et revenir à la maison pour le week-end. »

Jason s’éclaira sous l’effet de la surprise. Vraiment ? Il allait pouvoir le faire ?

Bruce avait assez confiance en lui pour le laisser faire ?

L’homme se leva, contournant son bureau pour poser une main sur l’épaule de Jason. Il ne dit rien. Il n’en avait pas besoin ; aucun d’eux n’était doué pour les mots de toute façon. Il serra juste, puis adressa un signe de tête à Jason.

Il lui accordait sa confiance.

#### ***

Lex souriait avec satisfaction ; il ne s’abaisserait pas à exprimer de la joie ou toute autre émotion puérile de ce genre. Mais, satisfait, il l’était, et il pouvait se permettre de le montrer. Après tout, il venait de voler un Robin à Batman.

« Il aurait dû arriver depuis cinq minutes », commenta Mercy, désapprobatrice.

Elle n’était pas ravie que Jason revienne. Pas qu’elle aurait tenté quoi que ce soit pour empêcher que le plan de Lex se déroule comme prévu, mais elle aurait apprécié de le voir échouer, cette fois.

« Il viendra, ne t’inquiète pas », répondit affablement Lex.

Puis il vit quelque chose arriver dans le ciel au loin et son sourire disparut. Lèvres serrées, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon malgré la morsure de l’hiver.

« Voilà un sacré moyen de transport », commenta-t-il, son souffle se transformant en buée par le froid.

Jason sourit d’un air supérieur, ses joues rosies par le vol, et tapota le torse de Superman.

« N’est-ce pas ? Il y avait une promotion, donc je me suis dit… »

Ah, oui, c’était pour ça qu’il appréciait le gamin. Superman avait l’air positivement furieux, ce qui améliorait toujours les journées de Lex.

« Je ne sais pas, n’avaient-ils pas un modèle moins… cliquant ?

— Parfois, il faut savoir être flashy.

— Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusés, interrompit Clark, peut-être pourrions-nous continuer cette conversation à l’intérieur ? »

Lex lui sourit poliment. Même une bonne liqueur n’était pas aussi agréable qu’utiliser les armes d’un ennemi contre lui.

« Je ne me souviens pas de t’avoir invité, contrairement à notre ami ici présent.

— Je dois…

— Tu n’es pas le bienvenu, Superman.

— C’est à cause du costume ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais mesquin, Lex. »

Les yeux de Lex quittèrent Clark pour se poser sur Jason. Le jeune homme souriait, moqueur, et apparemment aussi satisfait que Lex lui-même par sa présence ici. Tout à coup, il n’avait _vraiment_ pas envie que Clark s’attarde.

« Absolument pas, je veux simplement profiter de ces retrouvailles. Comment vas-tu, jeune homme ? »

Jason sourit largement, les yeux pétillants. Il paraissait bien mieux se porter qu’après un an de détention.

Lex se sentit soudainement possessif.

« Super, le vieux. Et toi ?

— Beaucoup mieux, à présent », admit Lex.

Puis, il décida de se faire plaisir. Il s’approcha de Jason, mit un bras autour de sa taille pour l’attirer contre lui, et l’embrassa. Le gamin se cambra contre lui, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Lex, les mordillant avec amusement.

Il n’avait pas besoin de tendre l’oreille pour entendre les protestations étranglées de Clark.

« Jason ! _Lex !_  »

Jason commença à rire, sans même arrêter le baiser. Lex continua pendant quelques instants, juste pour montrer qu’il pouvait, avant d’enfin le relâcher.

« Retrouvailles, comme je le disais.

— Ce n’est absolument pas… !

— Quelque chose qui te regarde, Kal, interrompit Jason sans même le regarder. Maintenant, pourrais-tu _s’il te plaît_ nous laisser seuls ? »

Le regard noir de Clark ne fit pas le moindre effet à l’adolescent. Enfin, il fit demi-tour, cape rouge volant au vent.

« Comme tu veux. Mercy est juste derrière la fenêtre, cependant », dit-il.

Puis, il disparut.

Jason cessa de sourire pour fusiller Lex du regard.

« Bordel, c’était quoi ça !? Il va aller le raconter à Bruce !

— Et ?

— C’était déjà assez difficile de le convaincre de me laisser venir en premier lieu ! »

Lex sourit. Il ne se sentait pas juste possessif ; il était _affamé_.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, dit-il. Je ne compte pas te rendre deux fois. »

#### ***

Clark se sentait mal. Il avait laissé Jason là, avec _Lex Luthor_ de toutes les personnes de la planète. Pire, une partie de son esprit murmurait qu’ils se méritaient l’un l’autre – et ce n’était pas une pensée positive.

Et maintenant, il devait annoncer à Bruce que son fils adoptif était l’amant de Luthor. Les explications allaient être compliquées.

Il atterrit dans la Cave où, bien sûr, son ami parcourait les dossiers d’une affaire. _Workaholic_ était un trop grand euphémisme pour lui convenir.

« Comment cela s’est-il passé ? demanda Bruce sans lever les yeux.

— Pas… exactement bien ? » tenta Clark.

Les doigts de Bruce se figèrent sur le clavier.

« La dernière fois que mon fils se trouvait à la tour de LexCorp, on m’a fait croire à sa mort. Définis ‘pas exactement bien’. »

Ah, que serait Batman sans ses affirmations glaciales et ses ordres sarcastiques ? se demanda Clark. Eh bien, peut-être un super-héros plus apprécié – ah, c’était à son tour de se montrer mesquin, à présent.

« Ils se sont embrassés, dit-il sans prendre de gants. Visiblement pas pour la première fois. »

La chaise de Bruce pivota lentement. Il haussa les sourcils.

« C’est tout ? »

Ce n’était pas la réaction qu’attendait Clark.

« Ce n’est pas _assez_? s’exclama-t-il.

— Sans doute, mais ça ne saurait être qualifié de surprenant. »

Le ton de Bruce était assez sombre pour que Clark ne proteste pas, préférant pâlir. Sûrement Bruce ne voulait pas dire que Jason était connu pour séduire des hommes plus âgés ? Sûrement n’aurait-il pas essayé avec son _père adoptif ?_

« Cesse d’avoir l’air si agité.

— Tu viens de dire que tu n’étais pas surpris que ton fils adoptif ait embrassé un criminel », fit remarquer Clark, le souffle un peu court.

Bruce lui jeta un regard sombre.

« Serais-tu surpris d’apprendre que Jason aime le danger ?

— Pas… exactement ? admit Clark.

— Ou le pouvoir ? »

Clark fit la tête. Oui, bien sûr, mais…

« Ou le sex ?

— Il a _seize ans !_

— Dix-sept, corrigea Bruce. Et il a été assez… précoce sur le sujet, je le crains. »

Voilà un sujet plus familier. Ils ne parlaient pas du passé de Jason dans la rue. Clark n’avait aucune idée de comment faisait Bruce pour gérer la situation, quoi qu’il sache que ç’avait été difficile, surtout au début. Mais ça remontait à plusieurs années !

« Il a besoin de montrer qu’il n’a pas peur, expliqua Bruce d’un ton doux.

— Ce n’est pas une raison pour…

— Inutile d’avoir encore cette conversation. »

Clark serra les dents mais acquiesça. Ils n’avaient jamais été d’accord sur la manière de gérer Jason mais, visiblement, Bruce y arrivait mieux que lui.

Une fois, il avait comparé l’adolescent à Gotham. Il n’y avait qu’une manière de faire pour que tout se passe bien, et même si on suivait les étapes, on pouvait recevoir un genou dans l’aine pour avoir essayé. Mais quand on y parvenait… Clark devait admettre que ça réchauffait le cœur d’entendre le gamin rire.

Quand ce n’était pas un rire méchant, en tout cas.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l’as pas déposé toi-même.

— Et donner à Luthor une occasion de se vanter ? grinça Bruce. De plus, je n’ai encore jamais tué aucun criminel. _Pour l’instant_. »

Clark fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait sa Némésis et était le premier surpris d’à quel point les choses se passaient _bien_ entre eux – avec Kon au milieu – mais c’était facile d’oublier que Lex Luthor était un génie du crime. Qui avait kidnappé Jason et Tim en faisant croire à Bruce qu’ils étaient morts.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté, admit Clark.

— Refuser aurait juste empiré la situation. »

Son ton était trop définitif pour que Clark insiste. Encore une fois, il était loin de savoir gérer Jason – ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne s’inquiétait pas pour le gamin.

Et Bruce s’inquiétait sans doute bien plus que lui.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, dit Clark, je ne l’avais jamais vu apprécier autant la compagnie de quelqu’un. Il peut faire semblant, mais j’entends la différence. »

Ce n’était pas de la vantardise : les variations de rythme cardiaque et la dilatation des pupilles étaient difficiles à maîtriser, même quand on avait l’habitude des pouvoirs de Superman.

Bruce serra les lèvres mais acquiesça.

Il ne le remercia pas, Dieu merci. Clark se sentait bien assez mal d’avoir laissé son fils adoptif avec l’un des plus dangereuses personnes de la planète.

#### ***

Jason paressait, savourant le sentiment de bien-être apporté par les endorphines. Le sexe avait été encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu’il n’était plus un prisonnier. Le lit king-size de l’appartement de Lex était peut-être un gros cliché, mais il était aussi très confortable. Il approuvait complètement.

Luthor était allongé près de lui, endormi. Jason essaya de ne pas penser combien il appréciait de l’avoir là.

Il se glissa hors du lit, nu, pour marcher vers la grande baie vitrée. Elle s’ouvrait sur Metropolis, brillant des milles feux de Noël dans la nuit. Cela encourageait sans aucun doute les tendances mégalomanes, songea Jason.

« Est-ce que ça ne donne pas l’impression qu’elle t’appartient ? » demanda Lex depuis le lit.

Pas entièrement endormi, donc. Son commentaire faisait trop bien écho aux pensées de Jason pour sa tranquillité d’esprit.

« Je ne suis pas un criminel pour penser ainsi. »

Lex rit. Il avait un rire riche, grave, et Jason était certain qu’il s’était entraîné pour qu’il en soit ainsi. À présent, cela lui venait assez naturellement pour le faire frissonner.

« Comme si Bruce n’avait pas l’impression que Gotham lui appartenait.

— Absolument pas, renfila Jason.

— Les Wayne ont en tout cas laissé leur marque, tu dois bien l’avouer. »

Lex s’était levé, s’enroulant dans le drap comme dans une toge. Jason sourit, amusé.

« Dois-je t’appeler César la prochaine fois ? Ou est-ce qu’Alexandre suffirait ?

— Inutile de te complimenter toi-même, tu n’as rien d’un Hephaestion. »

Il se colla contre le dos de Jason, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, pas vraiment possessif ni aucunement proche du mièvre, mais présent. Jason se permit de s’appuyer contre son torse.

« Je compte bien à ce qu’on se souvienne de moi pour autre chose que pour être l’amant de quelqu’un, fit-il remarquer. Peu importe que tu sois un bon coup. »

Lex pressa ses lèvres contre sa nuque ; Jason était certain d’y sentir un sourire.

« Sous-entends-tu qu’on se souviendra de _moi_ comme ayant été le _tien_? » demanda Lex, amusé.

Jason renifla, ne craignant pas de son montrer arrogant. Lex aimait l’arrogance.

« C’est exactement ce que j’ai dit », confirma-t-il.

Un rire le récompensa, puis des baisers, le long de sa nuque, rapidement suivi par des morsures. Il frissonna. Il pouvait voir sa réflexion sur la vitre, Lex derrière lui comme un sombre Hadès – quoique Jason ne se sente sûrement pas plus proche d’une Perséphone que d’un Hephaestion.

Il sourit. Il voyait leurs corps se superposer sur la ville en semi-transparence. Hah, comme des dieux au-dessus de leur territoire, n’est-ce pas ? Ces fenêtres donnaient vraiment des tendances mégalomanes aux gens.

Lex le mordit plus fort.

« Tu es _toujours_ en train de regarder dehors ? »

Jason sourit, sensuel.

« Je peux te voir, là. »

Le regard de Lex se fit serpentin. Puis, très vite, Jason cessa de regarder quoi que ce soit – il était tenu trop occupé.

#### ***

Coucher avec Bruce était une expérience extraordinaire. Pas seulement parce que le sexe était bon – et Seigneur oui il l’était – mais parce que lorsqu’ils le faisaient, il donnait toute son attention à Dick. Il le regardait avec cet air intense, comme si rien d’autre n’existait au monde, comme si Dick était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu’il ait jamais vue. Comme si, s’il l’avait pu, il serait resté avec lui tout le temps, au diable la Mission.

Quand il le regardait ainsi, Dick se sentait tout mou à l’intérieur et stupidement amoureux.

Et, aussi, cela lui faisait oublier tout le reste, et gémir, et supplier, et jouir brutalement. Mais c’était juste un détail.

Enfin. La première fois, cela avait en quelque sorte secoué Bruce. Dick ne s’était pas attendu à son intensité ; Bruce ne s’était pas attendu à cette réponse. Qui essayaient-ils de tromper ? Entre eux, ç’avait été intense bien avant de devenir romantique. Il avait l’impression qu’il appartenait à Bruce jusqu’au plus profond de ses os.

En fait, ça sonnait un peu glauque.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

Dick leva le nez, surpris. Bruce, qui engageait la conversation. Il devait encore s’habituer à ça.

« Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? »

Bruce essayait de communiquer davantage avec lui et Dieu savait qu’il n’était pas doué. La plupart du temps, ça se terminait par des baisers passionnés qu’ils échangeaient pour se rassurer sur le fait qu’ils étaient toujours bien ensemble, toujours proches. Mais il essayait.

Il ne se mettait tout de même pas à papoter sans une idée spécifique en tête.

Bruce roula sur lui, ses bras se glissant autour de Dick.

« Je pensais qu’on pourrait manger chez Harold’s demain midi. »

Dick battit des cils, puis réalisait ce que Bruce proposait et son cœur accéléra. Harold’s était un endroit public. Il envisagea un instant que Bruce veuille juste manger puis rejeta cette possibilité. La proposition paraissait trop sérieuse pour être quoi que ce soit d’autre que bien réfléchie.

Ils seraient vus. Ensemble. Pour un _rendez-vous_.

« La réputation de Bruce Wayne… commença Dick.

— S’en accommodera. »

 _Du calme_ , s’admonesta Dick. Ce n’était pas le moment de finir à l’hôpital pour arrêt cardiaque, ce serait complètement anti-romantique.

« Si tu es sûr de toi… »

Il parvint à maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’avait pas confiance en Bruce, juste que parfois Bruce agissait pour ses propres raisons sans s’inquiéter de donner des explications à qui que ce soit. Mais il ne le quitterait plus maintenant… n’est-ce pas ?

Merde, Jason avait raison. Il sonnait vraiment comme un émo.

Ce qui en faisait deux.

« Je suis sûr », dit Bruce, avant de l’embrasser pour le prouver.

Dick frissonna. Être publiquement un couple. C’était la façon de Bruce de le rassurer, parce que Bruce n’avait certainement pas besoin de l’être. Dick serait sans doute incapable de le quitter s’il l’avait voulu – mais il ne voudrait jamais, c’était… inconcevable.

Eeet il était de retour sur la case glauque.

Au moins en avait-il conscience ?

« Je ne te quitterai pas », dit Bruce, serein, définitif.

Jusqu’à la prochaine crise, jusqu’à la prochaine fois où Dick effleurerait la mort, ou Bruce, ou…

« Et je vais le répéter et le prouver jusqu’à ce que tu me croies. »

Dick frémit et se lova plus près de lui, espérant qu’ils atteindraient un jour où il serait capable d’effectivement le croire.

#### ***

Jason était _tellement_ en colère. Il s’y était attend, mais tout de même – il _détestait_ être parqué à un bureau avec pour seule instruction d’étudier.

« Ne reviens pas tant que tu n’as pas terminé ces exercice, Lex avait-il osé dire. Pas même pour du… divertissement.

— _Je_ suis supposé être le garçon entretenu dans cette relation », avait répliqué Jason.

Puis Lex lui avait adressé un sourire amusé et Jason avait réalisé, trop tard, de quoi au juste il venait de qualifier ce _truc_ qui se passait entre eux. Qui n’était _pas_ une putain de relation. Bordel.

Il avait pesté et juré pendant les dix minutes suivantes – puis s’était mis au travail.

Ç’avait été le premier jour

Ceux qui suivirent continuèrent dans la même veine. Pire, _Mercy_ avait apparemment été assignée comme sa baby-sitter et passait ses journées assise dans un coin de la pièce où il se trouvait, soit travaillant à son ordinateur soit _aiguisant ses putain de couteaux_. Psychopathe. Jason aurait voulu pouvoir faire pareil ; les combats lui manquaient plus que toute autre chose.

Les jours devinrent des semaines, puis des mois, et _si ça continuait il allait péter un câble_. Il s’assura que Lex en ait conscience.

« J’attends juste que tu termines le programme de douzième année.

— Tu te _fous de moi ?_ Non ! Non, ne réponds pas à ça, même si tu n’as pas ce genre d’humour. Douzième !? Combien d’années comptes-tu me garder…

— À vrai dire, tu l’as atteint récemment. Tu ne l’as simplement pas terminé. »

Jason en resta bouche bée.

« Hein ? »

Il devait avoir mal compris. Il avait eu un an de retard lorsque Luthor l’avait enlevé et y était revenu de retour chez Bruce. Il n’aurait pas su rattraper ça en quelques mois sans même s’en rendre compte.

Lex sourit, amusé.

« On rattrape son retard plus facilement avec un tuteur privé.

— Je n’en ai pas eu un ! Tu m’as juste donné du travail à faire et Mercy me fusille du regard jusqu’à ce que j’aie fini !

— Une méthode très efficace, fit remarquer Lex, mais n’ai-je pas répondu à tes questions lorsque tu en avais ? »

Jason leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, et les profs faisaient pareil.

— Passais-tu habituellement tes huit heures d’école à te concentrer sur ce que tu faisais ? »

Jason haussa les épaules. Ok, il n’était pas très attentif dans une salle de classe. Avant, ç’avait été parce qu’il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que le professeur expliquait de toute manière et comptait travailler sur ses exercices à la maison. Une fois rentré, bien sûr, il préférait s’entraîner.

Lorsqu’il était revenu, il s’était juste trop ennuyé pour prêter attention aux leçons.

 « Tu n’as jamais manqué d’intelligence, dit Lex, seulement de motivation. Ce qui est agaçant mais, heureusement, loin d’être impossible à corriger. Ce qui n’est pas le cas dans la situation inverse. »

Jason fit la tête. Il ne s’était peut-être pas investi entièrement dans ses études mais il avait toujours cru que ça n’en valait pas la peine. Parce qu’évidemment qu’il n’était pas bon là-dedans. S’entendre dire qu’il avait juste été paresseux pendant tout ce temps…

« Moins de plaintes, plus de travail.

— Va te faire foutre. »

Lex mit ses mains tout en bas du dos de Jason.

« Je préfèrerais te foutre, toi. Si tu n’as pas terminé avec ceci cette nuit, cependant, je crois que j’irai à ce gala sur le bateau du Maire, à la place. »

Et en profiter pour baiser un mannequin à la tête vide et avide d’argent ou de pouvoir. Ou des deux. Pas que Jason soit dérangé par l’idée que Lex couche avec d’autre gens : c’était à la fois agréable et utile. Mais il préférait tout de même passer la soirée dans son lit qu’à s’ennuyer dans sa propre chambre – surtout après toute une journée de travail.

« Tu as d’étranges méthodes de motivation, fit-il remarquer à voix haute.

— Fonctionnent-elles ? »

Jason rit.

« Tu sais très bien que oui. Tu les utiliserais pas sinon.

— En effet. »

Lex déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Bordel. Jason commençait à être excité, ce qui ne risquait pas de l’aider à se concentrer le moins du monde.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire une pause maintenant, plutôt ? » proposa-t-il.

Bien sûr, la seule conséquence fut que Lex recula.

« Termine tes exercices d’abord. »

Et il sortit de la pièce. Dans son coin, Mercy avait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Jason maudit Lex mentalement.

#### ***

Clark ne parvenait pas à décider s’il était rassuré ou inquiet de la présence de Jason. Ils avaient atteint le point où Kon allait passer le week-end chez Lex et cela n’était pas réconfortant du tout. Clark avait été nerveux toute la journée et aussi triste, parce que Kon était fâché qu’il ait insisté pour l’accompagner à la LexTower.

Ce n’était pas pour le traiter comme un enfant, il avait juste besoin de voir que tout allait bien. Et peut-être aussi de jeter un œil sur Jason, vérifier qu’il avait toujours le bon nombre de doigts, de préférence sans se faire arracher la tête. Si possible.

Il partit tôt du Daily Planet. Cela signifiait que Kon passerait plus de temps avec Lex mais il avait besoin d’en finir. L’adolescent l’attendait dans la rue afin qu’il ne doive pas garer sa voiture.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne vole pas juste jusque là, dit Kon en bouclant sa ceinture.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, comment s’est passé ta journée ? » répondit joyeusement Clark.

Kon lui lança un regard noir pour toute réponse. Ah, le sale caractère de la jeunesse.

« La mienne s’est bien passée. Perry était un peu agacé par la réaction des lecteurs au dernier article de Lois mais elle-même a bien sûr passé la journée à rayonner. Elle devrait arrêter d’écrire sur des sujets aussi controversés, il finira par lui donner la corvée chiens-et-chats.

— J’en doute », marmonna Kon.

Il avait bien sûr raison. Clark continua à papoter à propos de tout ce qui lui venait à l’esprit, juste pour remplir le silence. Il l’appréciait, d’habitude, mais là il se sentait bien trop nerveux pour rester là à s’asseoir à côté d’un Kon boudeur.

Ils atteignirent la LexTower assez vite. Le staff avait été prévenu ; ils les firent entrer et prirent ses clefs pour garer sa voiture.

Il se sentit embarrassé à l’idée de sa petite auto à côté des Mercedes flashy de Lex. Quel était le pluriel de Mercedes ? Ah non, c’était un nom propre, donc invariable…

« Tu dois _entrer_ aussi ? » murmura Kon, pas-si-bas-que-ça.

Clark fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que oui. »

L’adolescent bouda un peu plus. Clark l’ignora. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans l’ascenseur privé jusqu’au dernier étage.

La porte s’ouvrit sur une Mercy Graves glacial.

« Conner. Mr Kent. »

Kon s’éclaira en la voyant. S’éclaira. Devant Mercy. Clark ne savait pas s’il devait être horrifié ou… non. Juste horrifié.

« Merci ! Lex nous attend-il?

— Il t’attend dans le salon. »

Clark ne manqua pas la légère emphase sur le _tu_ , mais suivit tout de même Kon à l’intérieur.

« Elle aime bien quand je flirte », murmura Kon à son oreille.

Il allait ignorer ce commentaire. Entièrement. Et prendre note que son fils n’avait pas la moindre once d’instinct d’auto-préservation.

Ils marchèrent jusqu’à la pièce suivante, puis le long d’un couloir. Après deux couloirs de plus, Clark se sentit perdu. À quel point l’endroit pouvait-il être grand. Ce n’était qu’un étage, n’est-ce pas ?

Heureusement, la porte suivante fut la bonne. Le salon était, bien sûr, aussi grand que l’appartement de Clark, et il ne voulait pas connaître le prix des meubles. Il ne saurait sans doute pas les payer avec une année de salaire.

Lex lisait le journal. Assis près de lui, Jason faisait de même avec _Le Monde_. En français. L’adolescent fronçait les sourcils d’un air dubitatif mais ses yeux continuaient d’aller et venir. De temps en temps, il entourait un mot au crayon.

Puis Lex les vit et sourit.

« Conner ! Tu arrives tôt. »

Kon fixait Jason, visiblement surpris de le trouver là.

Il fut vite distrait par Lex qui se levait pour les accueillir. L’homme d’affaire proposa sa main à Kon qui l’ignora pour le serrer dans ses bras. À la grande surprise de Clark, Lex serra en retour, quoi que d’un air peu convaincu.

« Tu vas froisser mon costume.

— D’habitude, tu ne t’en préoccupes pas », commenta Jason en pliant son journal.

Lex essaya de lui lancer un regard noir mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire. Kon le lâcha enfin après quelques secondes supplémentaires et serra la main de Jason.

« Ça fait un bout de temps !

— Je serais toujours capable de t’avoir, gamin. »

L’expression outragée de Kon fit rire tant Clark que Lex. Ils échangèrent un coup d’œil, puis se serrèrent la main également, pas aussi réticents qu’ils auraient pu l’être.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda Lex.

— Ça va, ça va. Quelque chose de prévu pour le week-end ?

— Rien de spécial. J’ai néanmoins un nouvel écran plat qui pourrait intéresser Kon… »

Kon s’éclaira. Clark n’avait pas le cœur de froncer les sourcils ; il s’était assuré qu’il avait fait tous ses devoirs avant de venir, juste au cas où.

Sauf qu’apparemment, il n’en aurait pas eu besoin.

« Quoi, tu vas perdre du temps à glander devant la télévision ? se moqua Jason. N’es-tu pas censé être Superboy ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Tim soit entre de bonnes mains si ses camarades s’amusent au lieu de s’entraîner.

— Hey, on peut pas s’entraîner tout le temps !

— Oh si tu peux, surtout tant qu’un humain parfaitement normal, sans pouvoirs, est capable de te mettre à terre, newbie. »

Clark ne regarda surtout pas Lex. S’il le faisait, il commencerait à rire et l’opportunité serait perdue. À la place, il fit un pas vers Kon, protecteur.

« Ne dis pas ça. Kon est ici pour profiter de son week-end, il n’a aucune raison de s’entraîner tout le temps… »

Kon leva le menton, outragé.

« Si lui peut s’entraîner, moi aussi ! »

Jason sourit. Clark continua de ne pas regarder Lex mais il était sûr de sourire malgré tout. Puis le jeune gothamite haussa les sourcils.

« Malheureusement, je n’aurai pas l’occasion d’en faire la démonstration, vu que j’ai du travail à finir.

— Tu peux y aller », corrigea Lex aussitôt.

Jason acquiesça, visiblement satisfait. Il n’aurait pas dû le montrer de manière aussi visible parce que Lex ajouta immédiatement :

« Après tout, tu peux continuer de travailler ton français plus tard ce soir. »

L’adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et si tu venais plutôt avec nous et lisait ce fichu journal à voix haute ?

— Te laissant échanger la lecture contre l’écoute, gamin ? »

Jason le fusilla des yeux.

« Ce n’est pas comme si c’était plus _facile_ , n’est-ce pas ? »

Lex fit un sourire de serpent.

« En effet. »

Le regard de Kon alla de l’un à l’autre. Clark ne l’en blâmait guère : il faisait exactement pareil.

Lex et le gamin s’entendaient bien. Plus que ça, ils avaient une dynamique qui semblait marcher. Ils se manipulaient l’un l’autre, certes, mais ils ne s’en cachaient pas. Est-ce que ça comptait comme un abus lorsqu’on était consentent ?

Bien, dans le cas de Jason, oui, bien sûr ; il n’avait que dix-sept ans après tout. Mais Clark savait, par expérience, que même à quatorze ans il n’y avait aucun moyen au monde de faire faire à Jason quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas faire. Même _Bruce_ n’y parvenait pas, parfois.

Et Lex y arrivait comme si c’était facile.

C’était effrayant.

« Je pense que nous avons un compromise, conclut Lex. Clark, vas-tu partir tout de suite ou souhaites-tu rester un moment  en notre compagnie ? »

Jason fit la tête. Clark serait normalement parti, parce qu’il ne voulait pas déranger, mais il était vraiment curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

« J’ai un peu de temps devant moi, dit-il. Pas trop longtemps, cela dit, j’ai encore du travail à terminer ce soir », ajouta-t-il pour rassurer Kon.

Il ne voulait pas que son fils croie qu’il l’espionnait. Kon ne parut pas se formaliser : il avait une expression belligérante et voulait visiblement prouver au monde en général et à ses pères en particuliers qu’il était un meilleur combattant que Jason Todd.

Clark ne put s’empêcher de sourire en songeant à son premier entraînement avec Bruce. Dans son for intérieur, il souhaita bonne chance à Kon.

#### ***

S’entraîner avec Kon était amusant. Le gamin n’avait pas la moindre discipline et compensait avec sa super-force et sa télékinésie tactile. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, cependant, ce qui était facile à prouver. Jason n’avait pas besoin de gagner leurs combats ; il pouvait se contenter de le toucher ou de lui faire perdre son équilibre. Si un adolescent normal pouvait en faire autant, un ennemi doté de superpouvoirs serait capable de bien pire.

S’entraîner avec Mercy, par contre, était une autre paire de manches.

« Qu’attends-tu pour sortir de là ? Es-tu une poule mouillée ? »

Jason ne répondit pas. Bien caché dans le faux plafond, il pouvait la voir via un conduit d’aération. Elle tenait un flingue. D’habitude, elle utilisait des tranquillisants, mais mieux valait se montrer prudent.

« Allez, gamin. Je ne suis pas connue pour ma patience. »

Jason sourit mais ne renifla pas. Elle n’était pas metahumaine mais avait d’assez bons sens pour qu’il se soit demandé si Lex n’avait pas utilisé son génie de la cybernétique sur elle.

Il dut attendre qu’elle soit assez loin afin de pouvoir la frapper de loin. Pas de pistolet pour lui – il n’était pas encore autorisé à en utiliser un – mais il n’était pas venu désarmé. Les batarangs avaient l’avantage d’être presque entièrement silencieux s’ils étaient bien lancés.

Et, après tout, il avait eu le meilleur de tous les mentors.

Elle atteignit un set de tables – Lex croyait dans les entraînements en situation réelle, donc ils faisaient ça dans un bureau inutilisé – et commença à les déplacer pour vérifier qu’il n’était pas caché dessous. Il attendit, parce qu’elle n’était pas stupide : elle savait que c’était une ouverture et serait sur ses gardes. Puis il attendit encore, pour qu’elle croie qu’il ne l’avait pas dans sa ligne de mire.

C’est l’instant que choisit un élastique précédemment coincé entre deux pieds d’une chaise pour claquer. Elle se tourna en un éclair – et il lança. Le batarang fila vers sa tête ; il ne la toucha qu’à la tempe parce qu’elle avait déjà commencé à se déplacer lorsqu’il l’atteignit.

Jason sourit. Elle s’était attendue à ce qu’il vise la main parce que c’était ce que Batman aurait fait.

Il glissa hors de sa cachette. À ce point elle savait où il se trouvait, de toute façon.

Elle sourirait. C’était une vision terrifiante.

« Te voilà. »

Elle tira – et c’ _était_ un vrai flingue. Jason roula sur le sol et lança son deuxième batarang, qui était aussi son dernier. Ces conneries étaient difficiles à cacher dans un pantalon sans la fichue ceinture utilitaire. Il devrait vraiment se trouver des couteaux de lancer à la place.

Le coup sur la tête l’avait assez désorientée pour qu’elle ne le touche pas, ou elle le loupait exprès. Le blesser vraiment agacerait sûrement Lex, ce qui devrait l’arrêter. Du moins l’espérait-il.

Il courut, prenant son élan, puis utilisa une table comme tremplin. Il atterrit à côté d’une armoire qu’il la poussa avec toute la force de son accélération. Elle cria de rage en évitant le meuble mais, perdant son équilibre, elle ne put l’empêcher d’attraper son poignet pour lui arracher son arme.

Pas de chance pour lui, elle avait deux mains.

« Game over, gamin, dit-elle en gardant la lame qu’elle avait fait apparaître de nulle part sur sa gorge. Et cela fait plus de soixante-dix minutes, on retourne au travail.

— Bordel, jura-t-il en souriait. Je peux prendre une douche d’abord, au moins ? »

Elle lui lança un regard froid, faisant savoir sans un mot qu’il ne pouvait pas, il _devait_. Il rit parce qu’il savait que ça l’énerverait encore davantage et se dépêcha d’aller vers les douches.

Utiliser de véritables balles dans un bureau. Bruce en serait vert. Cela dit, la place était entièrement plombé étant donné le titre d’arch-Némésis de Superman dont Lex était doté, et elle avait utilisé un petit calibre.

Ok, Bruce serait vert parce qu’elle avait tiré sur _Jason_ , spécifiquement. Il ne comptait pas le lui faire savoir, cela dit.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était de retour à son bureau et cliquait sur l’icône de LuthorERP. Parce que, bien sûr que la LexCorp aurait son propre système de gestion des ressources. De ce que Jason avait entendu, ils avaient même commencé à le vendre sur le marché pour concurrencer WERP – inutile de spécifier qui avait développé celui- _là_.

« Tu es en retard, commenta Lex, désapprobateur.

— Je l’avais presque », répondit Jason.

Il n’insista pas, cependant, commençant plutôt à travailler. Depuis que Lex s’était déclaré satisfait de ce qu’il appelait son _éducation de base_ , il était de corvée comptabilité. Jason avait protesté assez fort pour que Lex lui accorde une heure d’entraînement avec Mercy par jour.

Jason ignorait si c’était une récompense ou une menace. Peu importait : il s’ _amusait_ et cela lui permettait de se défouler un peu.

Le sexe avec Lex terminait de le détendre.

Enfin. Ça, et rendre Clark fou dès qu’il était dans le coin.

« En as-tu fini avec les prévisions de janvier ?

— J’ai terminé ça hier. Mon total matchait celui de ton comptable. »

Lex fronça les sourcils.

« Après que j’aie retiré le soi-disant fond d’épargne que tu continues d’utiliser juste sous mon nez, ajouta Jason sans lever les yeux de son écran.

— Tu n’es pas payé pour ça, commenta Lex d’un ton plus amusé qu’agacé.

— Je ne suis pas payé, justement.

— Ce n’est pas pour cela que je t’entraîne, si tu préfères.

— Si seulement je savais pourquoi, dans ce cas… Non. Ne me dis pas. Finalement, je ne veux pas savoir. »

Lex renifla. Jason considéra cela comme une victoire, étant donné qu’il venait sans doute juste de gâcher l’un de ses projets moins légaux en ne lui accordant pas l’argent nécessaire. D’un autre côté, Lex lui avait fait vérifier sa _comptabilité_. Jason n’était peut-être pas aussi brillant que Tim mais il avait assez fréquenté Babs pour avoir appris quelques trucs.

Et Lex le laissait faire. S’il avait vraiment voulu l’arrêter, Jason n’aurait pas été capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, son comportement l’avait assez amusé pour qu’il laisse un adolescent jouer avec son entreprise.

Pas que Jason soit capable de lui faire perdre plus d’argent que Lex n’en gagnait, de toute façon.

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes investir ce mois-ci, donc ? demanda l’homme.

— Peut-être dans l’aviation belge. Ils ont amélioré quelques-uns de leurs trucs, ça a l’air prometteur. »

Jason lui jeta un coup d’œil. Lex paraissait approbateur.

« Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Jason. Pourquoi laisses-tu un type comme moi jouer avec ton argent.

— Pour que tu apprennes. Et je commence à avoir assez de te le dire, Jason, mais tu n’es pas dans la moyenne. Tu as obtenu des résultats supérieurs à celle-ci dans tous les tests que je t’ai donnés. »

Jason rougit. Damn. Il détestait rougir, mais il continuait d’être choqué quand Lex lui disait des trucs pareils.

« Tu es loin de mon niveau bien sûr, commenta Lex, ou même celui de Bruce. Allez, moins de plaintes, plus de travail. Si tu te comportes bien, on pourra peut-être passer un peu de temps dans le laboratoire tantôt. »

Jason leva les yeux au ciel à cette tentative maladroite de manipulation.

« Oui, monsieur ! » se moqua-t-il.

Mais il se tourna tout de même vers son écran.

#### ***

Tim souriait largement. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher ; il avait surveillé le travail de Jason de ces deux dernières heures et c’était juste incroyable. Quelqu’un d’aussi réfractaire à toute forme d’éducation, en train de faire de la comptabilité pendant plusieurs heures par jour. Tim était impressionné par la façon dont Lex gérait la situation.

Quelqu’un se trouvait derrière sa chaise. Bruce s’était approché sans un bruit et avait décidé de faire savoir qu’il était là, juste en se tenant juste derrière lui.

Tim y était assez habitué pour ne plus sursauter mais il n’aimait pas ne pas être capable de percevoir sa présence avant qu’il ne la fasse savoir.

« Alors, comment va-t-il ?

— Bien, à vrai dire. Il se débrouille très bien avec la comptabilité et commence avec l’espagnol cette semaine. »

Les trois mois précédents, ç’avait été le français. Tim se demandait quand Lex passerait à des langues plus complexes.

« Peut-être que ça lui fait du bien, ajouta Tim, souriant.

— Lex couche avec. »

Juste. Il y avait ce point-là.

« Bien, c’est Jason, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris… »

Ce qui n’était pas une excuse, bien sûr.

« … mais il _apprend_ , plus rapidement qu’il ne l’a jamais fait.

— Lex est proche de la sociopathie. »

Tim acquiesça.

« Je le surveille. Je n’ai trouvé aucun meurtre dans lequel il pourrait être impliqué ces derniers mois mais, évidemment, il est très doué pour couvrir ses traces.

— Tu es d’accord avec Barbara. »

Ce n’était pas une question. Tim cilla. Il ne voulait pas blesser Bruce en le disait à voix haute. Et pourtant…

« Je préfèrerais ne pas être d’accord, finit-il par dire. Je n’aime pas Luthor davantage que toi. Enfin… »

Il rougit.

“« Je _suis_ plutôt fascine par son génie mais je suis sûr que c’était pareil pour toi à mon âge. »

Bruce se tendit, désapprobateur. Tim dut poser une main sur la sienne pour qu’il se détende un peu.

« Je ne laisserais pas cela biaiser mon opinion.

— Je sais. »

Tim soupira. Les faits demeuraient : Lex savait comment pousser Jason à faire de son mieux, et Tim souhaitait au moins cela pour l’ancien Robin.

Il avait toujours admiré Jason et la façon dont personne ne pouvait l’empêcher de faire ce qui lui semblait juste. Mais ce même trait de caractère le rendait difficile à contrôler. Même Bruce ne parvenait pas toujours à le convaincre de suivre ses ordres.

Peut-être que l’éthique plus… flexible de Lex lui conviendrait mieux. Au début. Tim ne doutait pas un instant que Jason ne deviendrait jamais un criminel. Il voulait trop aider les gens pour que cette possibilité existe.

« Jason aime le danger mais ne laisserait pas Luthor le convaincre de faire quelque chose d’immoral.

— Cela reste trop dangereux. Lex tue ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin.

— Jason semble trop l’amuser pour ça. »

Bruce secoua la tête, les yeux sombres d’inquiétude.

« Il va blesser Jason. Jason a besoin d’être aimé, Lex est bien trop froid. »

Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à répondre à cela. Tim ferma son programme et se leva pour serrer Bruce dans ses bras. Il sentit ses bras de refermer autour de lui et le serra plus fort, essayant de communiquer de la chaleur et du réconfort à son père.

Son père. Cela faisait encore bizarre de l’appeler ainsi. Son père biologique était mort si récemment… dans des circonstances normales, Tim n’était pas certain qu’il aurait accepté la proposition d’adoption de Bruce. Mais… Après avoir été détendu si longtemps seulement pour revenir à une situation pareille… ça avait fait du bien.

Le fait que cela fasse officiellement de lui le frère de Jason était un bonus bienvenu.

« Il va s’en sortir, assura Tim doucement. On va tous s’en sortir. »

Bruce ne répondit pas, sans doute parce qu’aucune parole de réconfort au monde ne serait suffisante pour qu’il cesse de se réveiller en croyant deux de ses Robins morts – avant de se rappeler qu’ils ne l’étaient pas. Et cette situation était entièrement de la faute de Luthor.

Cela se stabiliserait, du moins Tim l’espérait-il. Quelques semaines de calme et Bruce et lui se sentiraient tous deux beaucoup mieux.

#### ***

Jason était assez heureux chez Lex – surtout quand Lex était assez satisfait de son travail pour le laisser jouer avec des bouts de robots dans le laboratoire – mais il était tout de même content de rentrer au manoir une fois par semaine. Enfin. À la Cave, en tout cas. Il ne pouvait toujours pas sortir sur les toits mais voir Tim si enthousiaste lorsqu’il lui expliquait ce qu’il avait manqué était un véritable baume.

« Et alors, je l’ai _frappée !_ Dans la figure ! Elle était complètement furieuse. J’ai dû courir plus vite que jamais pour m’enfuir.

— Tu n’as pas réussi à perdre Catwoman sur les toits de Gotham, poussin. »

Tim rougit.

« Non mais, tu sais. J’ai réussi à rester hors de portée assez longtemps pour que Bruce nous rattrape ? »

Jason rit. Le gamin était juste trop adorable.

« Oui, ça m’a déjà l’air plus probable. A-t-elle déjà commencé à t’appeler chaton ? »

Tim rougit encore.

« Donc ce n’est pas juste moi ?

— Elle n’appelle comme ça que les gamins qu’elle aime bien. J’étais sûr que ce serait le cas pour toi, cependant, vu ton degré de mignonitude. »

Et là, il faisait la moue. Il essayait de s’en empêcher, ce qui le rendait plus adorable encore.

Pourtant, Jason savait d’expérience que Tim était loin d’être inefficace. Au combat, il était aussi froid que Bruce et parvenait à garder une vision claire de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n’oubliait jamais le type qui essayait de se glisser derrière lui discrétos.

Jason avait entendu qu’il était à présent le leader de l’équipe Young Justice, aussi. Les gamins n’étaient pas entraînés et n’avaient aucune discipline, Kon inclus, mais Tim parvenait à les faire se concentrer sur la tâche en cours – assez pur qu’ils n’aient pas encore connu de débandade majeure.

Un petit point rouge apparut soudain à l’écran derrière Tim.

« Où est Bruce, au fait ? demanda Jason.

— Une exposition de bienfaisance, je crois.

— Il a des ennuis, les senseurs de son costume viennent de signaler des dégâts.

— _Quoi ?_  »

En un instant, Tim se retrouva à la console, vérifiant les informations.

« Il se trouve toujours à l’exposition, dit-il. Il n’a pas activé les caméras, je ne vois rien ! »

Jason renifla.

« Alors qu’attends-tu pour le rejoindre ? »

Tim acquiesça, bondissant vers son costume. Il se changea avec la vitesse de l’habitude. Jason sentit un petit pincement à le voir enfiler les rouges-et-verts. Ah, tant pis. Peut-être que ça ne partirait jamais.

Il voulait l’accompagner. Il voulait _aider_.

Bruce était _son Batman_.

« Je vais surveiller d’ici, dit-il à la place.

— Merci ! »

Tim courait déjà vers la Redbird. Une minute plus tard, il avait disparu.

Jason s’assit à la console et vérifia la position de Dick. Malheureusement, se trouvait à la Tour des Titans à New York. Un peu trop loin pour qu’il puisse intervenir… Inutile de le contacter tout de suite, ça pourrait ne rien être de grave.

Par contre, il pouvait appeler Babs.

« Hello, beauté, dit-il de son ton le plus séducteur. Toujours à voler sur les toits ?

— Oh, bonsoir Jay ! Je n’avais pas réalisé que c’était déjà le week-end. De nouveau de corvée de surveillance, donc ?

— Non, je fais juste le tour. Nous avons reçu une alerte inattendue de la part de Bruce et le poussin est parti tout seul. Je sais qu’il est doué, prudent et tout, mais…

— Je suis disponible, dit Babs. Cependant…

— Oui, oui. Je ne t’enverrai pas tant que Robin ne m’a pas envoyé un statut. C’était juste pour savoir si tu serais là, si ça tourne mal.

— Bien sûr, que je suis là. Tu n’as qu’à me rappeler en cas de besoin, ok ?

— C’est noté. »

Il lança un baiser vers le micro avant d’interrompre la communication, la faisant rire. Au moins, maintenant, il pourrait l’envoyer rapidement en backup.

Mais en fait, il y avait peut-être _déjà_ quelqu’un qui connaissait la situation. Jason composa un autre numéro.

« Alfred ? »

#### ***

Tim entendit le micro de communication s’activer. Il accélérait sur la voie rapide, essayant d’arriver en ville aussi vite que possible, mais il prit tout de même l’appel. Cela pouvait être Jason avec des nouvelles.

« Oui ?

— Il y a des hommes-chauve-souris, dit la voix du précédent Robin dans son oreille. Au pluriel. Ils viennent d’enlever B. »

Heureusement, il s’était attendu à une mauvaise nouvelle, mais tout de même.

« Batman a été enlevé », répéta-t-il.

Pas vraiment pour vérifier qu’il avait bien entendu, juste parce que… Bien, Batman ne se faisait pas enlever souvent dans la vie d’un Robin. Cela valait la peine de le dire à voix haute.

« Oui, j’ai trouvé ça hilarant moi aussi. J’ai Batgirl en ligne, où veux-tu qu’elle se rende ?

— À l’exposition, répondit immédiatement Tim. Elle y trouvera peut-être des indices sur qui a causé cela. Envoie-moi les coordonnées GSP du batcostume, je vais essayer de trouver B.

— Tu ne vas pas faire ça tout seul, gamin, dit Jason d’une voix dangereuse. Quelqu’un d’assez organisé pour envoyer des hommes-chauve-souris le combattre, surtout…

— Alors qu’il était présent en tant que Bruce Wayne, je sais. »

Soit ceci était un enlèvement d’opportunité ou ils étaient dans la merde, comme dirait Jason. Très peu de gens connaissaient la véritable identité de Batman. Ils avaient en commun d’être tous très dangereux.

« As-tu rappelé Nightwing ?

— Il ne sera pas ici avant une heure, même s’il utilise la technologie disponible chez les Titans. Ce serait trop tard. »

Cela laissait une seule solution. Le cœur de Tim battait la chamade même s’il était certain que Bruce n’aimerait pas ça.

« Tu n’es pas en train d’essayer ton ancien costume, n’est-ce pas ? Il doit être devenu trop petit.

— Ne sois pas stupide, répondit Jason de son ton le plus sarcastique. Je suis en train de voler les trucs de Bruce. »

Cette fois, Tim sortit presque de la route.

« Tu _quoi ?_  »

Le rire de Jason était devenu plus grave ces derniers mois. Tim essaya de se rappeler de son poids mais, non, même s’il avait grandi, il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il rentre dans le batcostume.

« Je veux dire ses vieux trucs, idiot. Noirs, pas de symboles. Il me tuerait si je sortais en portant ses couleurs sans son approbation. »

Puis, après une pause, Jason ajouta :

« Bien, il va me tuer de toute façon, donc je l’aurais fait quand même si ç’avait été à ma taille.

— Tu es fou ! s’exclama Tim, ravi.

— Hey, c’est comme ça que je suis devenu Robin, tu ne savais pas ?

— Tu as _volé_ le costume de Di… de Robin ?

— Complètement. Maintenant, va au musée, je serai là dans une minute. Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin tout seul. »

Même s’il avait raison, la remarque avait un arrière-goût de condescendance. Tim avait été capable de travailler seul dans le passé ! À l’époque, Batman n’avait pas été disponible pour l’aider : Bruce avait eu le dos brisé et le rôle avait été rempli par Jean-Paul Valley, qui avait échappé à tout contrôle.

Pendant plus d’un mois, Tim n’avait pu compter que sur lui-même. Cela prouvait qu’il savait prendre soin de lui-même, non ? Même s’il s’ _agissait_ de l’un des acteurs majeurs cette fois-ci, il pouvait au moins partir en avant pour récolter des informations avant l’arrivée de Jason.

« Où le signal le situe-t-il au juste ?

— Je ne sais pas. »

Tim fronça le nez, interloqué.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je veux dire qu’on va devoir nager, joli cœur. Il se trouve dans les égouts. »

#### ***

Jason voulait être excité par la situation, même si Bruce était en danger. Il voulait sentir son cœur battre plus fort, l’adrénaline dans ses veines, le rire dans sa gorge.

Pourquoi diable n’était-ce pas le cas ?

Il était dehors pour la première fois depuis des _mois_ – non, des _années_ – et il se sentait juste horriblement inquiet. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Quelque chose ne _collait_ _pas_. Ses instincts lui hurlaient : mauvaises nouvelles droit devant !

Il les emmerdait, ses instincts, bordel ! Il devrait avoir le droit de profiter de cette nuit.

Il se gara à deux rues du musée. Tim – Robin – l’attendait sur le toit. En quittant la Cave, il avait planifié de le surprendre, juste pour le voir bondir, mais il n’était plus d’humeur à présent. Ses instincts avaient intérêt à ne pas se tromper ou à la fermer.

« Il n’est pas loin, le salua-t-il. As-tu mémorisé les tunnels ?

— Seulement les artères majeures », répondit Tim.

Jason acquiesça ; ç’allait devoir être assez. Il connaissait les tunnels les plus utilisés comme la plupart des rats des rues, ceux où les gens ne se faisaient habituellement pas tuer par des mafieux ou par Killer Croc, mais sa connaissance des égouts s’arrêtait là, et il y avait peu de chances que Bruce se trouve dans un de ceux-là.

« Allons-y. À partir de maintenant, nous sommes essentiellement aveugles. Le signal ne donne pas de profondeur même si j’ai réussi à en tirer une distance.

— Ok, err… »

Tim hésitait sur quel nom utiliser. Jason n’y avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

D’un autre côté, la réponse était évidente, n’est-ce pas ?

« Appelle-moi juste Geais. Maintenant, go. »

Ils glissèrent en bas de l’immeuble sans un bruit. Jason pouvait sentir le large sourire de Tim sans avoir à le regarder.

Ça faisait du bien.

Les égouts de Gotham étaient plus dangereux que la plupart mais, à part ça, ils ressemblaient à n’importe quels autres égouts : humides et puants. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Jason devait y descendre pour une affaire et il n’était jamais pressé d’y arriver.

« Par ici », dit-il, tout en essayant de ne pas respirer par la bouche.

Ils activèrent leurs lentilles plutôt que d’utiliser des lampes-torches afin de ne pas alerter une potentielle sentinelle. Tim le surpris avec un brouilleur spécifiquement conçu pour que les chauves-souris aient du mal à les voir.

« Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois que nous affrontions des hommes-chauves-souris », fit remarque Tim.

Ce fut leur dernier commentaire pour un bout de temps. Ils avançaient lentement, fouillant les tunnels en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Quand Jason sentit une lame se poser contre sa gorge, il ne réfléchit pas : le batarang quitta sa main alors qu’il roulait en arrière sans se préoccuper de l’eau putride.

« Merde ! » cria-t-il, espérant prévenir Robin sans alerter leurs assaillants de sa présence.

Peut-être ignoraient-ils qu’il n’était pas seul. Et peut-être les cochons savaient-ils voler mais, hey, ils étaient à Gotham après tout, tout était possible.

Ils combattirent dans le noir, les autres apparemment aussi peu déranger par le manque de luminosité qu’eux-mêmes. En silence, aussi, ce qui était moins habituel – et la dernière confirmation qu’ils avaient besoin pour connaître le nom de leur ennemi. Comme Jason s’y était attendu, ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle ; d’un autre côté, qui d’autre que la Ligue des Ombres aurait été capable d’enlever _Batman_?

Jason espérait vraiment que Robin était parvenu à fuir. Même lui ne pouvait pas résister longtemps contre des membres de la ligues, pas sur leur territoire. Mais Tim ? Tim n’était pas un bon combattant, comparé au reste de la famille. Il était doué, mais être doué n’était pas suffisant contre ces petites _merdes_.

« Lâchez-moi ! » haleta Robin.

Bordel. Au temps pour l’espoir.

« Arrêtez de bouger maintenant ou je tranche la gorge de votre ami. »

Et pour l’imagination.

« Qui a dit qu’il était mon ami ? » demanda Jason, mais il se figea malgré tout.

Ils n’avaient pas encore tué Tim, ce qui signifiait qu’ils les voulaient vivants. C’était bon signe. Ça signifiait que Batman était probablement vivant aussi. Les conneries habituelles de la ligue, quoi. Ils allaient les utiliser pour le forcer à faire quelque chose – ou tout ceci avait été organisé par Talia, qui les laisserait partir quand elle en aurait fini avec lui.

Dans les deux cas, mieux valait suivre le mouvement. Jason était incapable de se faufiler parmi eux sans être vu, de toute façon.

Ils attachèrent leurs mains et bandèrent leurs yeux. Jason compta ses pas mais fut vite perdu ; il était néanmoins sûr que Tim faisait un meilleur travail que lui.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qui voilà ? » demanda une voix féminine sensuelle.

Donc c’ _était_ alia. Jason lui fit son sourire le plus séducteur.

« Bonjour, beauté. Ça fait un bal.

— Jay, prévint la voix de Bruce.

— Aw, ne soit pas comme ça, Batsie. Je ne vais pas essayer de te la voler. Je suis sûr qu’on peut partager. »

Jason sentit l’air bouger et évita préventivement avant de donner un bon coup de genou vers ce qu’il pensait être un ventre. Il toucha un crâne à la place – un crâne solide.

« Qu’est-ce qu’un _gosse_ fiche là ? » demanda-t-il, attentif aux sons pour détecter une potentielle deuxième attaque.

Un autre mouvement d’air : quelqu’un avait arrêté le gamin.

« Je vais le tuer ! cria une voix perçante. Il t’a insulté !

— Du calme, assassnain, se moqua Jason. Talia sait défendre son honneur elle-même, raison pour laquelle nous la respectons », ajouta-t-il avec une légère inclinaison du torse vers l’endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle souriait, il le savait. Bruce grogna, exaspéré, ce qui fit seulement sourire Jason davantage.

Au moins, cela gardait l’attention de tout le monde sur lui plutôt que sur Robin. Les faire parler leur donnait aussi des informations sur la situation. Aux bruits, il y avait _beaucoup_ d’hommes-chauves-souris, cela dit, facilement plusieurs douzaines. Ils couvraient le plafond.

La présence du gamin était aussi une inconnue. Peut-être la raison pour laquelle Talia avait amené Bruce ici dès le départ ? Mais alors, comment étaient-ils liés ?

Eh bien, il n’y avait qu’un moyen d’en être sûr.

« Donc, demanda-t-il dans la direction générale de Bruce. Est-ce que le gosse est de toi ? »

Tim eut un bruit de gorge surpris derrière lui. Bruce ne répondit pas – et Jason n’en avait pas besoin de plus. Il renifla.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons tous mourir ou qu’on rentre à la Cave immédiatement ?

— Il _mérite_ de mourir, mère », murmurait le gamin à la garce-pas-aussi-chef-de-la-ligue-qu’elle-le-voudrait.

Hey, elle était forte et belle, ce qui ne la rendait pas moins folle, okay ? Jason avait assez sur les bras avec son propre sociopathe.

« Chut, Damian.

— Mais c’est _vrai_! »

Jason sourit, amusé. Damian, mh ? Il aimait bien le gosse. Cela dit, Bruce espérait sûrement que tout ceci était un gros mensonge. Apprendre que son fils avait été élevé par des _assassins_ … Ouais. Peut-être que Jason n’aimait pas trop ça non plus.

La bonne nouvelle étant, d’après la voix du gamin, il était encore jeune. Bruce était parvenu à convaincre Jason de devenir un héros à treize ans, il pouvait sûrement faire de même avec un gamin de huit ans et des poussières.

« J’attends, là, insista Jason, juste parce qu’il pouvait.

— On y va », répondit enfin Bruce.

Pas de code, rien du tout. Il avait intérêt à donner une explication en bonne et due forme lorsqu’ils seraient de retour à la Cave.

Sauf qu’il n’avait pas à le faire, à présent, n’est-ce pas ? Il en devait peut-être une à Tim, mais Jason n’était plus Robin. Jason était sorti sans permission et avait laissé des membres de la ligue capturer ledit Robin. Bruce n’avait même pas besoin de dire à quel point il avait foiré cette fois.

« J’espère te revoir bientôt, mon amour », dit Talia à Bruce de son habituel ton séducteur.

Comment ne comprenait-elle pas que ça n’allait juste jamais marcher ? C’était la définition de la folie, répéter un comportement en espérant un résultat différent, non ? Quoiqu’elle avait Damian cette fois. Un fils de sang – probablement vraiment celui de Bruce si elle comptait le laisser partir avec : elle savait qu’il serait testé dès qu’ils atteindraient la Cave.

Il n’entendit pas Bruce la repousser parce que les ailes des hommes-chauves-souris commencèrent à battre dans tous les sens. Beaucoup de bruit plus tard, quelqu’un retira le bandeau de ses yeux : ils étaient seuls dans une grande salle souterraine.

Et Batman le fusillait des yeux.

#### ***

Lex était contrarié. Il n’aimait pas être contrarié.

« Comment ça, tu as besoin de quelques jours ? Je ne donne pas de congés à mes stagiaires et tes parents sont déjà tous les deux morts. »

Jason _rit_ à ces mots, le petit con.

« Oui, et mon père adoptif est toujours bien vivant, malheureusement pour toi. Allez. Je travaillerai davantage à mon retour. On a un petit problème d’ordre privé, ici, et je ne veux pas que Tim gère ça tout seul. »

Une minute d’explications plus tard et Lex n’était plus contrarié. Il était _furieux_.

« Tu as fait _quoi ?_

— Tu as l’air surpris, fit remarquer Jason. Tu réalises que c’était ma vie jusqu’il y a quelques mois, hein ?

— Je pensais t’avoir soigné de ça, dit Lex, plus une arrière-pensée qu’une véritable réponse.

— Lex. Tu as demandé à Mercy de m’entraîner. »

Oui, et ça n’avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée, au final. Lex prit quelques instants pour se calmer. Il allait devoir penser à une punition appropriée pour un comportement aussi stupide – et l’appliquer. Mais plus tard. Quand Jason serait de retour.

Peut-être que l’attacher à son lit fonctionnerait. Pour quelques _jours_. Il aurait à le nourrir lui-même et… Mh. Plus tard.

Comment Mercy l’avait-elle formulé ? Ah, oui. Il commençait effectivement à avoir de l’ _affection_ pour Jason.

« J’espérais éviter que tu te fasses tuer, pas te mettre _davantage en danger_.

— Comme si j’allais jamais être en sécurité, se moqua Jason. J’ _aime_ le danger, de un, comme tu le sais très bien, oh ma chère dose d’adrénaline. Et je ne laisserais pas bébé-plume se faire blesser tout seul alors que papa est dans la merde. »

Lex essayait très fort de ne pas crier.

« La prochaine fois, _appelle-moi_ au lieu de te lancer.

Il y eut un instant de silence abasourdi.

« Tu réalises, dit Jason lentement, comment Bruce réagirait à ça ?

— Alors peut-être qu’il y réfléchira à deux fois avant laisser quelqu’un lui botter le cul, la prochaine fois. »

Jason souriait, Lex en était sûr.

« J’aime quand tu laisses tomber le ton châtié », dit l’adolescent de sa voix la plus basse.

Ce n’était pas excitent. Ce n’était même pas drôle. Mais apparemment, le corps de Lex n’était pas au courant et avait décidé qu’il voulait que Jason soit téléporté à ses côtés dans les prochaines secondes.

« Je ne te donne pas de congés, Lex s’entendit-il répondre. Mais, ajouta-t-il avait que Jason ne puisse protester, je pourrais avoir des affaires à régler à Gotham. J’arriverai ce soir. »

Cela devrait donner assez de temps à Mercy pour déplacer ses rendez-vous.

« Eh bien sûr, tu seras au bureau lundi matin comme d’habitude. Je suis sûr que te trouver dans la même ville te permettra d’arriver auprès de ton frère assez vit s’il devait en avoir besoin. N’est-ce pas ? »

La respiration de Jason s’était légèrement accélérée, Lex l’entendait clairement. C’était un bon début. Il n’allait pas pouvoir l’attacher à son lit tant qu’ils seraient à Gotham étant donné que le but était de donner un peu de liberté à l’adolescent afin qu’il puisse être auprès de sa famille.

Lex pouvait se montrer patient. Ils auraient du temps pour ça lorsqu’ils seraient de retour à Metropolis.

« Marché conclu, Jason répondit enfin.

— Je t’enverrai l’adresse du bureau dès que j’en aurai acheté un », conclut Lex.

Puis il raccrocha. Il ne comptait pas laisser son oiseau s’envoler, pas pour une urgence, ni jamais. Et si Talia al Ghul le blessait d’une manière ou d’une autre… elle apprendrait ce qui arrivait à ceux qui prenaient quelque chose à Lex Luthor.

#### ***

_Bon, tout ça était très intéressant mais, comme je vous l’ai dit, ceci est MON histoire. Pas celle de Jason. Jason n’est pas le plat principal, tout juste, hah, l’entrée. Il n’est pas l’apéritif, cependant, cela revient à ma naissance – la première. Comme beaucoup de gens à Gotham, je suis né deux fois._

_Donc, si nous reprenions ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui ont lu les comics: oui, donc c'était Son of Batman... avec quelques changements :p Je sais que ça s'est passé à Londres, tout ça, mais j'avais prévenu que je ne suivrais pas entièrement les comics vu que ceci est une divergence, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les omics: lisez Son of Batman ;)
> 
> Bref, ceci était donc le troisième et dernier chapitre... de la première partie. J'ai déjà deux chapitres (plus courts) écrits en anglais pour la deuxième partie, La Grenouille, que j'espère traduire dans les semaines à venir. La Grenouille incluera une évolution du Lex/Jason mais ils ne seront plus les personnages principaux.  
> Et ça va devenir beaucoup, beaucoup plus glauque...
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé jusqu'ici en tout cas! Laissez un commentaire si c'est le cas... ou si vous n'avez pas aimé, aussi! ;)


End file.
